Let The story begin
by Madam-Fain
Summary: Emang Gaara bisa jadi sholeh?Gimana pula dengan sasuke dan jalan hidupnya? Hinata dengan segala cinderella storynya.Neji yg pusing nyariin orang ilang. Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru dll yg berjuang mengarungi kehidupan kampus. a story for u, happy reading ;
1. I Hate Friday

**Story : Let The story begin.**

**Disclaimer : Bang Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author : You know me so well lah *sok iye***

**Pairing : GaaHina**

**Warning : OOC! Jangan kaget liat Hinata yang sifatnya sedikit saya rombak (oke ngaku, banyak ternyata rombakannya). Ada unsur agama. Kagak suka?kagak usah dibaca.**

Yo yo yo! Hallo minna. Ketemu lagi sama aye di fic nyang laen. Kali ini aye lagi kepengen bikin fic yang serius dikit. Makanya di fic ini aye masukin unsur agamanya dikit-dikit, sekalian belajar lah. Namanya juga Fanfic, jadi seritanya ya suka-suka aye. Hahahahaha*ditabok*. Ini cerita terinspirasi dari mbak Ghee yang udah punya cerita keren2. Untuk Fic aye nyang **campur sari** aye pending dulu yaa. InsyaAllah segera di update, maklum aye lagi demen banget sama Naruto dan kawan2nya. Jadi, Happy reading dah. Monggo, sedot gan.

* * *

**Bab I- I Hate Friday-**

Alkisah tersebutlah suatu negeri yang terkenal dengan carut marut penegakan hukum, perpolitikan, serta perekonomiannya yang bernama Indonesia. Di negeri dengan kemolekan alam yang diakui dunia tersebut, hiduplah seorang pemuda kaya raya, tampan, cerdas, dan tentu saja pujaan wanita. Mari kita deskripsikan dengan lebih jelas penampakan lelaki muda ini. Wajahnya dapat kita analogikan dengan moci rasa nangka, mampu membuat kelenjar ludah kaum hawa terangsang sehingga meneteskan liur. Begitu sempurnanya pahatan wajahnya oleh Yang Maha Kuasa, sehingga tak jarang kaum adam yang bergenre maho pun tak kuasa membendung desakan air liur dari mulutnya. Body yang aduhai -tapi-bukan-berarti-bohai—atletis dengan dada bidang, perut rata hampir six pacs, otot lengan yang terbentuk sempurna tapi tidak sebesar Ade Rai, tinggi badan di atas rata-rata kaum Adam Indonesia, rambut merah bata, dan tentu saja eye liner atas-bawah yang terlukis sempurna membingkai mata tajamnya. Berlebihan ya? Enggak ah, sedikit alay mungkin iya. Hahaha.

Oke, kembali pada tokoh utama kita yang bernama Gaara. Gaara tinggal di sebuah kota yang selain terkenal dengan wisata kuliner dan FO-nya, juga terkenal dengan masalah pengelolaan sampahnya yang belum menemukan pencerahan hingga sekarang. Kota itu bernama Bandung. Gaara tinggal bersama dua orang kakaknya, Temari dan kankuro. Mereka bertiga tinggal di sebuah pemukiman elit di daerah Bandung Utara. Ayah Gaara seorang bussiness man, sedangkan ibunya adalah mantan peragawati yang kini sedang mengembangkan bisnis butiknya di seluruh penjuru Indonesia. Hidup Gaara secara finansial dan materil dapat dikatakan sempurna. Tuan muda dari keluarga kaya dengan masa depan terjamin.

Okee, kepanjangan narasinya. Kita mulai saja sinteron kita ini dari dalam kamar Gaara. Jadi sodara-sodara beginilah kisahnya...

Gaara memutar tubuhnya ke arah kanan. Diraihnya jam beker yang nangkring di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Jam 06.00 pagi. Dengan malas Gaara bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil melakukan sedikit peregangan ringan. Belum sempat dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, suara Temari yang disetel dengan volume maksimal sukses menghantam gendang telinganya.

"Gaaraaaa, bangun! Sudah jam 6, kamu kan ada kuliah jam 7! Setiabudhi macet tau kalo udah jam setengah tujuh!" Temari menggedor kamar Gaara. Gaara memandang pintu yang digedor Temari.

"Berisik." Komentarnya singkat. Dengan menguap Gaara mengambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi pribadinya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Gaara sudah duduk manis di depan meja makan bersama Temari dan Kankuro. Mak Chiyo, pelayan yang sudah mengabdi lebih dari 20 tahun di keluarga Gaara sedang sibuk meletakkan hidangan di hadapan masing-masing majikannya. Sesekali mata perempuan setengah baya itu melirik Kankuro yang sedang menguap dengan tampilan sangat-orang-baru-bangun-tidur. Dalam hati Mak Chiyo mendesah sedih. Hah, kok bisa mendesah dalam hati?

Mak Chiyo sudah lama prihatin dengan keluarga majikannya ini. Secara materi keluarga ini memang sangat tercukupi bahkan berlebih, namun secara agama dan kehidupan sosial, keluarga ini jauh dari kata berlebih. Malahan kalau dihitung-hitung sangat kekurangan sampai-sampai minus nilainya. Bagaimana tidak, meskipun menyandang status Islam dalam KTP, nyatanya itu memang hanya sebatas tertera pada KTP alias Islam KTP. Boro-boro Sholat, ke masjid aja sekedar basa-basi ikut pengajian kagak pernah. Ikut sholat Ied aja udah untung, itupun karena emaknya Gaara keukeuh sekalian promosiin baju baru keluaran butiknya.

"Den, non, ada undangan pengajian dari rumah yatim piatu Insan Kamil besok jam setengah delapan malam." Mak Chiyo berkata kepada tiga majikannya. Insan Kamil merupakan rumah yatim piatu yang rutin di berikan bantuan dana oleh keluarga Gaara. Kalau kata ibunya Gaara sih sekalian nebus dosa karena belum sempet ngerjain sholat sama puasa. Weuw.

Temari melirik Mak Chiyo, Kankuro menatap makanan di hadapannya dengan khidmat –sama sekali tidak peduli-, dan Gaara? Gaara sedang asik memainkan Android XPERIA-nya. Jelas perbincangan mengenai ngaji dan kawan-kawannya bukan topik favorit di keluarga ini.

"Mak Chiyo saja yang pergi, gantikan kami." Temari menjawab, membuat Mak Chiyo serasa merasa asmanya kumat.

"Eh, non Temari, tapi.."

"Sekalian gantikan kami ngasih kata sambutan ya, Mak. Biasanya kan suka diminta tuh." Temari berkata lagi. Mak Chiyo sekarang bagaikan mendapatkan serangan semaput akut. Mulutnya megap-megap tak terkontrol.

"Semoga sukses, Mak." Akhirnya Gaara yang mengakhiri penunjukkan sepihak Mak Chiro sebagai duta keluarga. Dengan cool Gaara keluar dari ruang makan, meninggalkan sarapannya tak tersentuh, menuju garasi rumahnya, tempat belalang tempurnya alias CBR 250R yang terparkir gagah. Jam segini berangkat ke kampus naik mobil sih dijamin telat, jadi Gaara menyingkirkan dulu Yarisnya dan lebih memilih naik belalang tempur.

"Dasar ga tau sopan santun, pamitan dulu kek!" Kankuro menatap kepergian Gaara.

Okeee, kita tinggalkan Gaara dan keluarganya, sekarang kita beralih pada salah satu tokoh utama di cerita ini, Hinata. Lain padang lain belalang. Jika Gaara terbiasa bangun pagi dengan semua kebutuhannya yang telah disediakan oleh pelayan, maka hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Hinata. Bangun tidur Hinata harus dihadapkan pada kerasnya dunia, bangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Nyaaak, ini udah mau masuk tanggal 20, tagihan listrik sama air belum dibayar." Hinata yang sedang memeras cucian di kamar mandi berkata pada emaknya yang sedang memasak di dapur yang jaraknya hanya satu meter dari kamar mandinya.

"Iye, nyak tahu. Tapi nyak belon punya duit. Enyak kagak enak minjem mulu sama Bu Kushina. Nah ntu utang kita yang bulan kemaren aja masih belon lunas semua." Ibu Hinata berkata dengan logat betawi yang sangat kental. Hinata mendesah menatap hidupnya. Hidup susah sudah biasa dihadapi Hinata dan keluarga. Derita hidup Hinata dan keluarga dimulai ketika mereka masih tinggal di Jakarta, asal ibu Hinata. Saat itu Ibu Hinata merupakan kembang kampung di daerahnya. Pertemuannya dengan Hiashi, tuan muda kaya dari pulau seberang mengikat mereka berdua pada pernikahan. Pernikahan dengan status sebagai istri (terlarang) kedua Hiashi alias selingkuhan Hiashi. Hiashi sendiri saat itu sebenarnya sudah memiliki istri, namun mengaku single pada ibu Hinata agar lamarannya dapat diterima. Ibu Hinata bagai membeli kucing dalam karung. Ditipu mentah-mentah oleh Hiashi dan baru mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya setelah istri pertama Hiashi datang ke tempat tinggalnya. Saat itu Hiashi sedang tidak ada di rumah. Maklum, karena punya dua istri, terus yang satu statusnya selingkuhan pula, maka Hiashi harus pintar membagi keberadaannya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Tapi kawan, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga. Sepandai-pandainya Hiashi melompat dalam lomba balap karung pasti akan ada saat dia nyungsep juga. Aah bukan itu maksud saya, kalian pasti mengerti lah apa arti peribahasa itu, you know it so well laah. Yang jelas, poligami jenis ini jelas tidak diperbolehkan dalam Islam.

Singkat cerita, ibu Hinata sakit hati kerana dikhianati oleh Hiashi. Hiashi yang merupakan tipe suami-suami takut istri, tidak bisa menolak keinginan istri pertamanya untuk mencampakkan ibu Hianata. Maka, babak baru kehidupan Ibu Hinata dan anaknya yang belum genap berusia satu tahun pun dimulai. Dengan harga diri yang terluka, ibu Hinata menolak tawaran Hiashi yang ingin memberikan 'pesangon' sebagai ganti rugi dan memilih meninggalkan kampung halamannya untuk hijrah ke Bandung. Berharap dia tidak akan pernah lagi melihat apalagi bergossip dengan Hiashi. Namun sekali lagi kawan, tuan takdir memang tak dapat diduga. Tanpa diketahui Hinata dan ibunya, takdir mereka akan bersinggungan sekali lagi dengan Hiashi.

"Ya udah, Nyak. Hinata akan coba cari pinjaman ke tempat lain. Hinata juga akan coba cari kerja lagi. Mudah-mudahan berhasil ya, Nyak." Hinata tersenyum pada ibunya yang sedang menggoreng tempe. Tempe lagi tempe lagi, untung masih masuk dalam status makanan tinggi protein, kalau enggak otak Hinata udah buntu dari kapan tahun.

"Iya, Nak." Ibu Hinata membalas senyumannya. Dalam hati meratapi kesialan anaknya karena dilahirkan dari rahimnya. "Maaf ya, Hinata." Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Hinata yang mengerti maksud perkataan ibunya kemudian meninggalkan cucian yang sedang dibilasnya, mendekati ibunya.

"Gak papa, Nyak. Enyak gak usah minta maaf ." Hinata memeluk ibunya. Berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada tubuh ringkih yang telah mengasuhnya selama 20 tahun. Ibu Hinata berusaha menahan air mata yang siap tumpah dari matanya.

"Iye." Ibunya hanya bisa mengeluarkan satu kata singkat, "Ya udah, mandi sonoh. Udah lebih dari setengah tujuh. Walaupun rumah kita deket sama sekolah elu, tetep aja kudu jalan kan ke sekolah." Sekolah yang dimaksud ibu Hinata tentu saja sebenarnya adalah kampus. Serem juga ada anak 20 tahun yang masih SMA.

"Iya, Nyak." Hinata tersenyum.

"Ya udah, sono mandi."

"Nyak?"

"Iye?"

"Nggg,, ntu tempenya gosong."

Hening lima detik

"Astaghfirullah, Hinataaaa! Ngapa lu kagak bilang dari tadi, gosong dah ni sarapan elu!"

"..."

Maka pagi itu pun ditutup dengan kehebohan menenangkan kalbu yang biasa terjadi di rumah Hinata.

* * *

Tujuh kurang lima menit. Gaara mengecek jam di tangan kirinya. Kakinya menaiki tangga gedung kuliahnya yang berbentuk segi depalan. Gaara merupakan mahasiswa tingkat tiga Teknik Elektro di salah satu perguruan tinggi ternama di Bandung. Saat ini merupakan awal semester genap yang harus dilaluinya. Perkuliahan sudah berjalan dua pekan, sekarang memasuki pekan ketiga. Seharusnya dia sudah memulai rutinitas kuliah Jum'at paginya dari dua pekan sebelumnya. Tapi seperti mahasiswa kebanyakan, menggunakan jatah bolos merupakan hal yang wajib hukumnya. Maka demi menghemat jatah bolosnya yang tinggal dua kali lagi, Gaara memutuskan untuk menyetop sementara status Hiatusnya, maskud saya absennya.

"Yoo, bro! Kucel amat muka lu." Seseorang dengan rambut model pantat ayam menepuk pundaknya. Gaara yang baru akan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ngapain lu disini?" Dengan ekspresi super iritnya yang terkenal alias muka datar, Gaara menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. Benar-benar deh bocah dua ini, dikarunia wajah dan fisik yang sama-sama ganteng plus sifat yang hampir sama 11-12.

"Makanya jangan bolos mulu. Gue kan emang ada matakuliah wajib tiap Jum'at pagi." Sasuke menjawab sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, mencari seseorang.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Mana dia tahu soal jadwal kuliah sahabatnya itu. Gaara dan Sasuke sudah bersahabat sejak tahun pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di kampus ini. Perkenalan mereka dimulai ketika mereka masih sama-sama jadi mahasiswa baru yang terpaksa ikut orientasi siswa alias ospek yang rutin diadakan setiap tahun. Gaara di teknik Elektro, Sasuke di Teknik Perminyakan.

"Nyari siapa lu?" Gaara menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

"Nggg...Neji. Katanya dia mau ngasih konsep acara himpunan ke gue."

"Acara himpunan? Sejak kapan lu jadi aktif gitu?" Gaara menaikkan alisnya (Alhamdulillah Gaara udah beralis sekarang, doi udah kapok nyukur alis. Salon langganannya udah tutup).

"_Come on_, bro! Lu pikir gue mau dengan sukarela, gue dipaksa." Sasuke masih menjawab dengan muka coolnya. "Naah, itu dia orangnya." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat sesosok pria tinggi gondrong celingak-celinguk di tengah keramaian.

"ooi, Kak Neji!" Sasuke meneriakan nama orang tersebut. Kakak kelas Sasuke alias Neji tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke.

"Gue duluan deh." Gaara pamit pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis pada sahabatnya.

"Jangan kemana-mana abis beres kelas, gue nyusul ke kelas loe." Sasuke menambahkan.

Gaara mengangguk singkat kemudian mulai menaiki tangga. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya. _Damnl! Dingin-dingin gini enaknya tidur lah!_ Umpatnya dalam hati. Kini Gaara berhenti di depan pintu kelas berkapasitas besar. Dengungan bising mahasiswa yang pasti sedang menunggu dosen datang masuk ke telinga Gaara. Khas kelas umum. Semua mahasiswa dari berbagai jurusan campur aduk. Gaara baru saja masuk dan sedang memilih tempat duduk kosong ketika didengarnya namanya dipanggil.

"Oooi, Gaara!" Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Seniornya Shikamaru sedang berjalan kearahnya. Gaara hanya menatapnya, tidak membalas panggilannya.

"Baru pertama kali masuk, kan?" Shikamaru yang bertugas sebagai asisten dosen memegang lembar absensi dan mencari nama Gaara di dalamnya.

"Ya, kenapa, Bang?"

"Kamu belum ikut tes baca Al-Qur'an." Shikamaru tersenyum menatapnya.

"Oh, iya, belum." Gaara baru ingat. Gaara sudah pernah diberitahu temannya bahwa ada tes baca Al-Qur'an di mata kuliah Agama Islam ini. Alasannya untuk mengetahui kelompok mentoring mana yang harus dia masuki, kelompok tahsin (untuk yang belum bisa baca) atau kelompok mentoring biasa.

"Selesai kelas kamu tunggu di sini dulu, saya akan tes kamu." Shikamaru menutup lembar absensinya, "Bentar doang, paling lima menit." Tambahnya, begitu melihat muka Gaara yang sedikit menyiratkan protes.

"Oke." Jawab Gaara sambil berbalik, mencari tempat duduk kosong.

Pikiran Gaara sekarang melayang pada tes baca Al-Qur'an yang akan dijalaninya. Gawat ini. benar-benar gawat. Ini sama dengan Gunung Merapi yang masuk tahap AWAS! Sejak kapan dia bisa baca Al-Qur'an? Baca Al-Qur'an bukan jadi hal yang ditanamkan orang tuanya sejak dia kecil. Toh dia juga bersyukur tidak harus disuruh ikut TPA semasa kecil. Dia lebih suka belajar bahasa asing atau ikut klub olahraga. Gawat ini, gawat-gawat-gawat. Gaara bukan khawatir karena kemampuannya yang minus baca Al-Qur'an, tapi pada takdir yang menantinya di depan Kalau dia ketahuan belum bisa baca Al-Qur'an, seniornya itu pasti akan memasukkannya pada kelompok belajar bahasa Al-Qur'an. No way! Dia bisa mati bosan. Lain ceritanya kalau masuk kelompok mentoring biasa, memang tetap akan mati bosan, tapi setidaknya dia bisa tidur selama mentoring. Gaara memulai spekulasi-spekulasi dalam batinnya. Saking seriusnya, Gaara tidak memperhatikan Naruto yang dari tadi memanggil namanya dari barisan tempat duduk di pojok kelas.

"Gaaraaa! Ooi!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat, seperti biasa tentu saja. Kiba yang duduk disebelahnya menjauhkan tubuh sejauh yang ia bisa dari Naruto.

"Berisik, Naruto! Dia gak denger, tahu!" Kiba menutup kedua telinganya. Naruto mengacuhkannya.

"Oooi, Gaara! Disini Ko—Hmppph!" Ucapan Naruto terhenti karena saat ini Kiba sudah membekap mulutnya dengan brutal.

"Dosennya udah masuk, bego! Dia—Arrrghhhh!" Kiba segera menarik kembali tangannya saat merasakan ludah alias jigong Naruto menempel di telapak tangannya.

"Kita mulai dulu dengan tilawah ya. Silahkan dibuka Al-Qur'annya." Shikamaru berdiri di depan kelas. Sang Dosen sedang menyiapkan bahan kuliah di laptopnya. "Tolong yang berdua diatas jangan berisik!" Dengan tatapan tajam Shikamaru mengarahkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan Kiba.

Maka kawan, dimulailah kelas Agama pagi itu dengan damai. Tapi tidak sedamai hati Gaara yang sedang menatap Al-Qur'an milik orang yang duduk disebelahnya. Barisan huruf Arab itu meliuk-liuk menggoda Gaara.

_Dammit!_ Batin Gaara.

* * *

Gaara terhenyak di kursinya. Disampingnya, Sasuke sedang tertawa puas menikmati penderitaan Gaara. Pejaran Agama sudah berakhir limabelas menit yang lalu. Saat ini kelas sudah sepi dari manusia, kecuali dua orang cowok kece ini. Kita Flash back sebentar ya. Seperti janji Shikamaru sebelumnya, begitu kelas usai Shikamaru langsung menyeret Gaara untuk tes tahsin. Melihat tidak ada peluang untuk kabur Gaara pasrah.

"Coba baca ayat ini." Shikamaru menunjuk salah satu rangkaian huruf di Al-Qur'an. Surat Hud ayat 41-42. Gaara sweatdrop. Tamat Iqro aja gak pernah, apalagi Al-Qur'an.

"Kenapa? Ayo cepat baca. Ayatnya kan singkat." Shikamaru menatap Gaara. Gaara menatap Al-Qur'an dihadapannya.

"Ngg, bang Shika.." Gaara memulai bacaan Qur'annya, eh maksud saya memanggil Shikamaru, Senior Gaara di Teknik Elektro. "Saya gak bisa baca Al-Qur'an." Gaara berkata jujur dengan ekspresi muka datarnya yang biasa. Cool tetap harga mati buat Gaara.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ooh, gitu." Komentarnya.

"Saya tahu abang pasti mau masukin saya ke kelompok Tajin." Gaara memulai diplomasi.

"Tahsin,bukan tajin, itu mah air aronan beras." Shikamaru mengoreksi Gaara.

"Eh, iya, itu maksud saya. Iya, jadi saya tahu abang pasti mau masukin saya ke kelompok tahsin. Tapi bang, sepertinya saya lebih butuh mentoring biasa daripada tahsin saat ini." Gaara mekanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kok gitu?" Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk dagunya.

"Ilmu agama saya lebih parah daripada kemampuan ngaji saya, Bang." Gaara mulai mengarang cerita. Padahal kenyataan sebenarnya dari seorang Gaara adalah kedua ilmu yang dia sebutkan diatas benar-benar sama parahnya. Ilmu Agamanya udah status tiarap. Parah gak ketulungan.

"Hmmm,,," Shikamaru manggut-manggut sok bijak.

"Jadi, saya minta dimasukkan ke dalam kelompok mentoring biasa saja." Gaara mengakhiri ceritanya. Shikamaru masih manggut-manggut sambil garuk-garuk dagu. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang sedang terpesona melihat Gaara memohon seperti itu.

"Tapi kamu juga butuh belajar ngaji nih. Masa dari sekian banyak huruf hijaiyah gak ada yang kamu tahu. Coba ini apa?" Shikamaru mengakhiri ucapannya sambil menunjuk salah satu huruf di Al-Qur'an.

_Sial ni orang, kan gue udah bilang gak bisa ngaji!_ Gaara mulai kesal, tapi wajahnya tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Ba, kali." Gaara menjawab asal. Dari sekian banyak huruf Hijaiyah Gaara cuman kenal a, ba, ta, tsa. Itupun masih suka kebalik-balik mana yang ba mana yang ta.

"Waduh, bener kan. Ini jim, bukan ba. Kamu lebih perlu tahsin dibanding mentoring biasa deh. Di tahsin juga ada ilmu agamanya kok, gak cuman belajar ngaji aja." Shikamaru berkomentar.

Gaara menatap seniornya dengan intens. Berharap bisa menteleportasi sang senior ke Gurun Sahara.

_Jim? Sejak kapan Jim Carrey masuk jadi huruf hijaiyah. Mana gue peduli!_

"Saya bisa manggil guru ngaji ke rumah. Makanya saya pengennya masuk kelompok mentoring biasa. Kok abang ngalangin orang pengen belajar agama sih?" Gaara berkata dingin, yang bagi Shikamaru perkataannya seperti orang ingin tobat tapi dihalang-halangi. Shikamaru tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Jelas dia sedang salah mengartikan intonasi.

"Hmmm, okelah." Shikamarau mengalah. Gaara tersenyum tipis, merayakan kemenangannya yang tidak bertahan lama. "Toh di mentoring biasa tetep ada baca Qur'annya juga walaupun sedikit. Nanti kamu saya kasih catatan khusus deh ke mentornya." Shikamaru mengakhiri keputusannya.

"What!" Gaara sampai melotot mendengarnya. Sasuke yang dari tadi memperhatikan sedang menutup mulutnya. Memblokir tawanya menatap sahabatnya yang sedang diujung tanduk.

"Kenapa? Kamu mau jadi pindah ke kelompok tahsin?" Shikamaru bertanya santai, tidak peduli dengan ekspresi muka Gaara.

Gaara terdiam sebelumnya akhirnya menggeleng sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu keluar. Tatapannya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Gaara baru menyadari sahabatnya sedang berdiri di pintu masuk kelas.

"Oke, nanti kamu akan dihubungi sama mentor kamu. Kalo gak, saya yang sms kamu. Saya duluan ya, Asslaamu'alaikum." Shikamaru pamit dan bangkit dari kursinya, meninggalkan Gaara yang terpekur meratapi nasibnya.

Sasuke mendekati Gaara dan menghempaskan diri di sampingnya. Tawanya berderai dengan lancar dan bebas sekarang. Ditepuk-tepuknya bahu Gaara sebelum memutuskan berhenti tertawa setelah Gaara memberinya tatapan –kubunuh kau!

"Weew, selamat bro. Gue ikut bahagia ngeliat lu dapet jalan buat tobat." Sasuke mengulum senyumnya.

"Brengsek! Ni matakuliah bikin gue menderita lahir batin!" Gaara berkata, tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan sarkasme pada suaranya. Diraihnya ransel yang tergeletak di lantai di hadapannya. "Ayo cabut! Gue belon sarapan. Laper!" Gaara bangkit dari kursi, Sasuke menatapnya sambil tersenyum-senyum senang sebelum bangkit mengikuti sahabatnya.

* * *

Yaaak, memang di chapter ini Gaara sama Hinata belum muncul. Nanti itu, nunggu timing yang tepat. Maka dari itu aye mohon ripiuwannya yak kawan. Aye doain rejekinya lancar, sekolahnya lancar. Hahayyy.

Terimakasih udah mau baca ya. See u d chapter ke dua.


	2. And The story begin

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Asal cerita : Narto, eh masksudnya Naruto**

**Author : Saiaaah. Hahahaha**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, dan Agama pastinya.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, lebay, jablay, ahaaay**

**Spescial thanks to : **

**Mayra : Terimakasih reviewannya. Haduh, dapet reviewan dari sempai euy ;D**

**Haruno Aoi : lanjutan Aisu Kurimu-nya mana mbaa? *nagih* wakakak. Makasih reviewannya. Saya terharu *nyedot ingus*. Ayo kita buat fic ginian lebih banyak, hehehe.**

**Ryuzaki'89 : Hyahaha ketauan saiah orang yang suka menggantungkan cerita. Baik, nyang ini serius mau saya tamatin (dengan jangka waktu yg tak ditentukan, wakakak)**

**: makasih mbaa, sy juga ikut terharu. Ayo kita belajar ngaji bareng **

**Puthey puny'Zelf : Hatur nuhun, tetap minta reviewannya ya. Biar sy semangat ;). nyah nyah nyah**

**

* * *

**

**Bab II- And the story begin-**

Hinata melipat mukena biru yang baru dipakainya. Dengan hati-hati diletakkannya lipatan mukena beserta sarungnya yang sudah rapi kedalam lemari kecil di sudut mushola. Hinata mengambil ranselnya dan sedikit mengobok isinya, mengeluarkan Nokia jadul yang dibelinya murah di pasar elektronik. Sembilan kurang tiga menit. Sip. Belum telat untuk masuk kelas. Toh kalau telat sedikit pun tidak masalah, dosennya sudah memberikan toleransi terlambat masuk kelas maksimal sepuluh menit. Hinata merapikan pakaiannya sedikit, mengelus rambut panjangnya sebelum melangkah keluar mushola. Sholat Dhuha. Kebiasan yang mulai rutin dilakukan Hinata beberapa bulan lalu.

_Dari Abud-Darda' ra, ia berkata, Rasulullah Saw bersabda, "Siapa yang shalat Dhuha 2 raka'at, maka ia tidak tercatat sebagai orang yang lalai. Siapa yang shalat Dhuha 4 raka'at, maka ia tercatat sebagai ahli ibadah. Siapa yang shalat dhuha 6 raka'at, maka akan diberi kecukupan pada hari itu. Siapa yang shalat 8 raka'at, Allah SWT mencatatnya sebagai Qanit (ahli taat/patuh), dan siapa yang shalat Dhuha 12 raka'at, maka Allah SWT akan membangunkan rumah untuknya di surga. Dan tidaklah satu hari dan tidak juga satu malam, melainkan Allah SWT memberikan karunia kepada seseorang yang lebih baik daripada mengilhaminya untuk selalu ingat kepada-Nya." Diriwayatkan oleh Ath-Thabrani._

Hinata teringat kembali ucapan kakak mentornya saat mengutip sebuah hadist tentang shalat Dhuha beberapa bulan silam. Yah, Hinata memang hanya gadis dengan pemahaman seadanya tentang Islam, belum shalehah-shalehah amat. Apalagi sampai bisa mengerjakan Dhuha yang 12 raka'at itu, tapi setidaknya dia ada keinginan jadi shalehah. Dan ini dimulainya dari hal yang mudah dillakukannya dulu. Shalat Dhuha selalu bisa memberikannya rasa tenang dan semangat memulai hari.

_Status dunia boleh belum kaya coy (alias miskin,) tapi status akhirat gue harus jadi orang kaya amal. _

Maka, dengan langkah semangat Hinata menaiki gedung kuliah umum yang terletak disebelah barat kampusnya. Eeeh iya, latar belakang Hinata selain derita masa lalunya belum kita sebut-sebut, kan? Oke kawan, izinkan saya menarasikannya sedikit. Hinata, mahasiswa tingkat tiga Teknik Lingkungan (TL). Nasibnya yang seringkali merana tidak semanis wajahnya yang ayu dan lembut. Jika anak-anak lain berkuliah dengan dana full dari orang tua, maka hal itu tudak berlaku bagi Hinata. Uang kuliahnya bergantung dari beasiswa yang setiap semester selalu ia perjuangkan agar sampai ke tangannya. Untungnya Hinata adalah gadis lumayan cerdas dengan IPK tiga koma.

Hinata memasuki ruang kelasnya yang kini sudah penuh dengan mahasiswa berbagai jurusan. Kesehatan Lingkungan. Itu judul mata kuliahnya. Bagi Mahasiswa (TL), matakuliah 3 sks ini adalah matakuliah wajib, tapi bagi mahasiswa jurusan lain yang kena kebijakan harus mengambil matakuliah berbau lingkungan dari kampus ini, matakuliah ini adalah matakuliah pilihan. Makanya jangan heran jika sekarang kelas dipenuhi berbagai manusia -dengan didominasi laki-laki—dari berbagai jurusan.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tempat duduk kosong. Sebagian besar tempat duduk di bagian belakang sudah penuh terisi oleh siswa laki-laki, yang Hinata tahu sebagian dari mereka adalah anak Elektro atau Informatika, sisanya campuran jurusan lain. Hinata menghembuskan napas, sedikit menyesali nasibnya yang salah memasukkan kode kelas pada saat pendaftaran online beberapa minggu lalu. Seharusnya anak TL punya kelas tersendiri bersama kawanan anak-anak TL lainnya. Tapi apa mau dikata kawan, sebagai anak dengan predikat agak ceroboh, sedikit grasa-grusu, dan 'sering ketiban sial' sebagai nama tengahnya, Hinata sendiri yang memasukkan takdirnya ke dalam sarang penyamun ini.

"Kita mulai kuliah kita hari ini, semuanya jangan ribut!" Sebuah suara tegas menyapa para mahasiswa yang sedang ribut dengan urusan masing-masing. Kelas hening. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara lagi. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok perempuan setengah baya berkerudung yang menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan elang, atau gampangnya tatapan telenovela –Rosalinda yang sedang memandang galak Fernando Jose yang ketahuan selingkuh sama Fedra—. Siapa juga yang berani berkonfrontasi dengan Ibu Raden Roro Indah Tsunade alias bu Tsunade. Cuman mahasiswa dengan taraf cedera otak permanen alias rada-rada sarap yang mungkin mau mengambil resiko itu.

"Oke, jadi setelah minggu lalu kita membahas materi Manusia dan Lingkungan, minggu ini kita masuk ke Toksikologi Lingkungan dan pengertiannya." Tsunade melanjutkan.

"..." Para mahasiswa mingkem. Sebagian nahan napas tegang *lebay ini mah*

"Jadi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan pada saya apa itu Toksikologi?" Tsunade mengedarkan manik matanya yang tajam kayak silet pada para mahasiswa yang sedang ngedeprok tak berdaya di tempat duduk masing-masing. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan sedang memohon dalam hati.

_Jangan gue, pliisss. Jangan tanya ke gue! _Teriakan hati salah satu mahasiswa yang takut kena tunjuk. Hening. Tsunade mulai menyipitkan mata, kesal.

"Tidak ada yang tahu? Atau tidak ada yang mau jawab?" Tanya Tsunade dengan nada berbahaya. Buset ni dosen killer amat dah. Julukannya aja Killer Tsunade dengan moto 'Awas, Tsunade galak'. Hahaha, gak deng, ga segitunya.

Para siswa yang ngakunya nyandang status 'maha' ini mulai saling lirik-lirikkan. Bukannya mereka gak tahu, tapi aura Tsunade bikin mereka ciut. Padahal mahasiswa perguruan tinggi ini biasanya terkenal akan kekritisan dan kecerdasan mereka.

"Bu..." Sebuah tangan dengan kulit punggung tangan putih bersih teracung ke udara. Hermione Granger. Oh bukan, maksud saya Sakura. Gadis pintar berkerudung lebar dan rapih memanggil Tsunade yang sedang menatap Naruto dan Kiba yang menciut di kursi saking parnonya sama Tsunade.

" Ya, kamu mau jawab?" Tsunade menatap Sakura.

"Toksikologi itu ilmu yang mempelajari racun atau toksin serta efeknya, terutama untuk makhluk hidup." Sakura menjawab dengan lancar. Suaranya yang merdu dan parasnya yang cantik membuat sebagian besar cowok memandangnya takjub dan penuh rasa terimakasih. Sakura yang duduk di kursi tengah bagian atas masih menatap Tsunade.

"Ya, benar." Tsunade mengangguk. "Lain kali yang laki-laki jangan diam saja! Ini kelas mayoritas laki-laki, masak gak ada yang berani jawab! Kalian bukan orang bodoh, kan?" Tsunade melempar pandang mata elangnya. Sebagian mahasiswa langsung mengangguk-angguk. Naruto entah karena setuju atau takut mengangguk-angguk kalap, udah kayak orang ayan.

"Kamu, kenapa heboh begitu?" Tsunade menunjuk Naruto. Naruto menghentikan gerakan anggukan kalapnya.

"Ngg anu, saya setuju, Bu!" Naruto menjawab.

"Setuju kalau kamu termasuk yang gak berani jawab?" Tsunade berkata tegas.

"Eeeh, nganu.. maksud saya. Haduh, maksud saya bukan yang itu, Bu." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, stress. Teman-temannya terkikik perlahan melihat Naruto yang jadi korban Bu Tsunade.

"Yah sudahlah." Tsunade mengakhiri terornya, sedikit tersenyum melihat Naruto. Dia tidak bermaksud menyebabkan siswanya kena serangan jantung mendadak karena takut padanya. Dengan sigap sang Tsunade menghidupkan laptop dan infocus untuk memulai kuliah pagi itu.

Singkat cerita kuliah berjalan tertib dan aman sebagaimana biasanya. Ketika materi kuliah berakhir dan anak-anak mulai berani berceloteh, Tsunade kembali mengeluarkan suara toanya.

"Mohon perhatian sebentar. Seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan dulu di awal perkuliahan, kalian akan saya berikan dua tugas berkelompok. Satu tugas kecil dan satu tugas besar. Untuk menghindari berkumpulnya orang-orang dengan gender yang sama atau jurusan yang sama, maka saya yang menentukan kelompok beserta isinya. Kelompok beserta orang-orangnya akan saya tampilkan di layar. Masing-masing kelompok untuk tugas pertama akan diminta menyusun makalah mengenai zat Xenobiotik. Isi makalah harus mencakup Ekokinetika dan Efeknya terhadap organisme. Nanti setelah saya umumkan nama-nama kelompoknya, masing-masing kelompok berkumpul sebentar dan tentukan zat yang akan kalian bahas. Berikan beberapa opsi, siapa tahu ada yang sama dengan kelompok lain. Saya akan mengungumkan apakah zat itu bisa digunakan atau tidak. Jangan lupa buat slide untuk presentasi, kira-kira 10 slide. 2 Minggu lagi dikumpulkan dan presentasi. Mengerti?" Tsunade mengakhiri pidatonya.

"Mengerti bu!" Jawab para mahasiswa kompak.

"Ini kelompoknya." Sederet nama dalam tabel muncul di layar. Mahasiswa-mahasiswa mulai ribut membaca nama dan teman kelompok mereka.

"Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara. Haduuh, gak ada yang aku kenal." Hinata membaca daftar teman-teman kelompoknya.

"Hinata, ada yang namanya Hinata?" Suara toa Naruto terdengar memanggil-manggil Hinata.

"Ya, saya Hinata." Hinata menjawab. Naruto dan Kiba yang sudah bangkit dari kursinya mendekati Hinata dan duduk di samping dan depannya.

"Halo, kenalin, gue Naruto Elektro 08." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"Gue kiba, Fisika Teknik 08." Kiba melanjutkan perkenalan.

"Hinata, TL 08." Ucap Hinata sambil menjabat tangan Naruto. "Ngg, kalian tahu yang dua lagi?"

"Ooh, Gaara sama Sasuke? Iya, kami tahu. Tapi tu anak dua gak keliatan batang idungnya." Naruto menjawab.

"Alaaah, palingan bolos lagi. Nongkrong entah dimana." Kiba berkata sebal.

"Ntar deh, gw sms dulu ya." Naruto merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. Kemudian dengan hati-hati mengetik pesan, takut ketahuan Tsunade.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

_Bang Thoyyib, bang thoyyib ken..._

"Wuanjir! Lupa gue silent hapenya!" Naruto dengan brutal langsung membekap hapenya. Menoleh ke depan kelas, takut Tsunade dengar.

"Pencet aja tombolnya napa? Kan ntar mati sendiri! Lagian lu masang ringtone pesan panjang amat sih, Bang Thoyyib pula!" Kiba memandang Naruto dengan tatapan menghina. Hinata tersenyum melihat kedua pria dihadapannya.

"Berisik lu! Dangdut itu musik jiwa gue, sama kayak elu yang demen musik keroncong. Tampang preman, tapi musik keroncong!" Naruto membalas. Kiba sweatdrop. Merasa harga dirinya dipermalukan di depan Hinata, Kiba langsung protes.

"Bawel lu! Keroncong kan musik warisan Indonesia, wajar lah gue pengen lestariin."

"Dangdut juga tahu! Itu musik persatuan Indonesia. Kalo nanti ada pooling mengenai lagu-lagu yang bisa dijadiin jadi lagu nasional, gue akan dukung dangdut! _It's our song, man_!" Naruto membalas.

"Aaah, udah! Stress gw ngomong sama lu. Dasar orang stress! Baca tu sms, dari Gaara, kan?" Kiba menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"Elu yang stress!" Naruto berkata lagi sebelum membuka smsnya. Hinata menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa.

"Haaah, dasar Gaara. Dia lagi ngedate sama Sasuke di kantin Tambang. Katanya kita aja dulu yang ngehandle tugas, mereka ngikut aja." Naruto membacakan inti sms dari Gaara. Hinata mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hmm,, mereka berdua Elektro juga? Sering bolos ya?" Hinata bertanya.

"Gaara iya dari Elektro, tapi Sasuke dari Teknik Perminyakan, sama-sama angkatan 2008." Kiba menjawab sambil menggaruk hidungnya, "Dan iya, mereka rajanya bolos. Sayang aja mereka pintar, padahal kan asik tuh kalo mereka dapet D terus ngulang kuliah." Kiba mendesah sok prihatin.

"Gampang deh, ntar gue yang damprat tu anak dua. Sekarang kita tentuin dulu zatnya." Naruto mengakhiri obrolan Gaara-Sasuke mereka.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, di salah satu kantin di Kampus Naruto dkk, duduklah dua orang manusia berjenis kelamin pria. Kedua pria nan tampan dan menawan itu tengah mengobrol santai sambil menyantap sepiring chicken katsu dan segelas jus jeruk.

Tiit. Tiiit.

Andorid Gaara berbunyi. Gaara melirik Androidnya yang nangkring di samping piring chicken katsunya. Sasuke yang sedang menyesap jus jeruk dihadapan Gaara memandang ingin tahu.

"Naruto." Gaara berkata, menjawab tatapan ingin tahu Sasuke. "Kita dapat tugas dari si Tsunade. Tugas kelompok." Gaara melanjutkan lagi, mereply sms Naruto dan meletakan kembali Andoridnya, tampak tidak peduli.

"Aaah, gara-gara elu maksa gue ngambil ni matakuliah nih, gue jadi ketiban sial. Padahal kan gue punya opsi kuliah pilihan yang lain." Sasuke menatap Gaara. Gaara balas menatap. Mereka tatap-tatapan *ga penting*.

"Justru karena gue tahu matakuliah ini ribet di tugas, gue gak mau menderita sendiri. Mana janji lu yang bilang mau sehidup semati sama gue, Sayang." Gaara menjawab dengan sok manis, membuat Sasuke melotot.

"Najis!" Sasuke menjawab. "Biarpun lu good-looking, tapi gue bukan maho!" Sasuke menambahkan. Gaara tersenyum tipis. Kejadian yang sangat langka mengingat Gaara yang irit ekspresi.

"Udah hampir jam 11 nih, lu gak Jum'atan?" Sasuke melirik jam di tangan kirinya, melontarkan pertanyaan basa-basi. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawaban Gaara, tapi sekali-kali dia mau jadi sahabat yang baiklah, mengingatkan pada kebaikan.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Nanti, kalo ada keajaiban yang bikin lu gak atheis lagi." Jawabnya sambil menaikan satu sudut bibirnya. Sasuke mendengus sambil tersenyum.

"Well, berarti gue pastiin lu gak bakal pernah shalat Jum'at. Gak sampai lu berniat mengubah patokan lu mengenai kapan lu mau shalat Jum'at." Sasuke berkata santai. Gaara tersenyum tipis, lagi. Sebenarnya Gaara juga tidak peduli akan keputusan Sasuke yang memilih Atheis sebagai 'kepercayaannya', toh dia juga gak jauh beda dengan laki-laki emo dihadapannya. Islam KTP, tidak pernah menjalankan ajaran agamanya.

"Gue jadi penasaran. Agama apa yang lu cantumin di KTP sebagai samaran? Jelas Atheis gak diizinkan buat dicantumin di dikumen-dokumen penting, kan?" Gaara bertanya lagi.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu sebelum menjawab. "Tergantung mood gw, mana yang gue lagi pengen lah." Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Makanya gue juga gak terlalu pusing milih mata kuliah agama yang pengen gue masukin."

Huh, tapi gue ajakin bareng sama gue lu gak mau." Gaara mendengus sebal.

"Hahahaha, yang bener aja, Bro! Dan memasrahkan hidup gue menderita satu semester? _No way_! _It's a big No_! _Hell, no_!" Sasuke tertawa mengejek. Gaara hanya bisa mengangkat bahu mendengar jawaban sahabatnya.

* * *

Maghrib bergulir menuju Isha. Langit berubah warna menjadi hitam kelam. Barisan bintang menggugus, terserak damai di langit. Angin malam yang sejuk bertiup. Membawa berita dari berbagai sudut Kota Bandung. Suara merdu yang mengalunkan ayat-ayat suci Al-Qur'an beradu dengan hingar-bingar klub-klub malam yang mulai menampakkan taringnya. Kebaikan dan kejahatan, bagaikan dua sisi berbeda pada sekeping uang logam. Akan selalu ada dan saling mengalahkan. Hingga Zat Yang Maha Kuasalah nanti yang memutuskan salah satunya akan mendominasi dan berkuasa sebelum kiamat terjadi.

Hinata berjalan cepat sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Menghalau dinginnya udara Bandung di malam hari yang cukup membuatnya gemetar kecil. Hinata baru saja pulang dari rumah temannya, mendiskusikan proyek dosen yang akan mereka tangani bersama. Alhamdulillah, Allah SWT memang Maha Baik, di saat Hinata bingung belum menemukan pekerjaan untuk menyokong keuangan ibunya, dosennya secara tak terduga menawarinya ikut dalam proyek sang dosen dengan sebuah perusahaan swasta. Maklum, pemasukan dosen-dosen di kampus ini memang salah satunya dari proyek-proyek yang mampir meminta keahlian mereka. Gajinya memang tidak seberapa. Tapi cukup untuk sementara waktu menyokong kehidupannya dan ibunya.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah tenda medium size yang menjual kebutuhan pokok manusia-manusia kelaparan. Warung nasi ayam dan kawan-kawannya. Tempat ini cukup ramai dikunjungi manusia, terutama mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang memang terbatas dalam dana makan. Selain lumayan murah, rasa nasi ayam di tempat ini juga gak kalah sama ayam yang dijual di restoran-restoran di mall-mall. Oke, saya lebay.

"Pak, nasi ayamnya dua ya, dibungkus." Hinata menyapa si bapak penjual nasi ayam. Mumpung dia sedang ada rejeki, Hinata ingin membelikan ibunya ayam, lauk yang jarang mereka dapat.

"Iya, Neng. Sakedap ya neng, iyeu seeur nu mesen." Si bapak menjawab permintaan Hinata sambil tersenyum. (Iya, Neng. Sebentar ya neng, ini banyak yang pesan). Hinata tersenyum sebagai jawaban dan beranjak ke bangku kosong.

Saat itulah dua sosok pemuda dan pemudi memasuki tenda. Sang pemudi menempel manja, melingkari lengan si pemuda dan tak henti melempar senyum, seakan ada puluhan wartawan yang sedang mengabadikan momen mesranya dengan pemuda keren berambut merah yang memasang muka tidak peduli bin tidak antusias.

"Nasi ayamnya satu, Pak." Gaara berkata pada si bapak, "Lu mau apa?" Gaara menanyai wanita berambut panjang dengan kacamata yang nagkring dihidungnya.

Karin mengernyit memandang Gaara. "Honey, kamu tahu kan kalau tempat beginian bukan level aku." Jawabnya angkuh. Gaara memandangnya dingin.

"Terserah." Jawab Gaara tak peduli dan mencari tempat kosong, yang otomatis membuat Karin yang sedang memegang lengannya manja ikut terseret.

_Gaara?_

Hinata mengulang nama yang Karin sebut dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat teman satu kelompoknya yang belum pernah ia temui. Hinata memandangi Gaara dari atas kebawah. T-shirt merah yang matching sama rambutnya, celana kargo coklat tua, sneakers, jam tangan Hublot dominan hitam dengan sedikit warna merah melilit kulit pergelangan tangannya yang putih. Kaum Hawa mana yang gak nelen ludah lihat penampilan Gaara. Plus mukanya itu man, kayak orang hidup segan mati tak mau, alias datar sedatar triplek.

Gaara menyadari pandangan mata Hinata. Mendengus kecil dalam hati melihat pandangan Hinata yang persis sama seperti pandangan cewek-cewek lainnya. Hinata yang kaget dipandang oleh Gaara mengalihkan tatapan matanya.

_Ya ampun, kayak belum pernah lihat cowok cakep aja! _Hinata mengutuki dirinya dan diam-diam memuji keberuntungan Karin yang bisa menggandeng cowok seperti Gaara.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata, tentu saja bukan berniat mengajak kenalan, tapi karena memang bangku itulah yang masih kosong dan paling mudah dicapai dari tempat Gaara berdiri. Hinata yang menyadari tujuan duduk Gaara mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Huuh, kamu kok demennya makan di tempat begini sih, Honey." Karin berkomentar sambil memandang sekeliling tenda. Gaara menatapnya tajam.

"Gue gak minta lu buat ikut kesini." Jawabnya singkat dan menusuk. Hinata sedikit terkejut medengar jawaban Gaara pada Karin yang penuh sarkasme. Hinata tidak menyangka ternyata laki-laki dihadapannya lebih dingin dari es batu.

"Iiih, gitu aja kok marah sih, Gaara. Pasti kamu ketularan Sasuke deh! Jadi nyebelin gitu." Karin berkata cemberut sok imut. Hinata yang mendengar dua nama yang dikenalnya langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Gaara.

Gaara dan Sasuke. Terlalu kebetulan rasanya kalau ini hanya kebetulan biasa. Nyaah, apa pula nih maksud kalimat. Yah, saya yakin pembaca yang budiman semua mengerti lah yaa.

"Sori, kamu Gaara Elektro 08?" Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya. Gaara yang merasa namanya dipanggil oleh orang selain Karin menolehkan kepalanya pada Hinata.

Hening, Gaara tidak langsung menajawab. Matanya menatap Hinata, cuman beberapa detik sebenarnya, tapi Hinata merasa dirinya ditatap selama 10 menit.

"Iya." Gaara menjawab singkat. Hinata meringis dalam hati.

_Gak sopan nih orang. Bikin posisi gue susah aja._Hinata membatin.

"Ngg, kenalin saya Hinata. Kita satu kelompok di matakuliah kes-Ling." Hinata melanjutkan. Ragu hendak mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman atau tidak. Akhirnya dia memutuskan tidak melakukannya. Gaara menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Karin memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"So?" Gaara bertanya, masih tampak tidak peduli atau lebih tepatnya tidak tertarik dengan perkataan Hinata. Hinata terkejut mendengar dan melihat sikap Gaara yang sungguh tidak sangat bersahabat. Saat itu juga rasa kagum pada penampilan cowok yang ada di hadapannya sirna, tergantikan oleh perasaan sebal luar biasa.

"So," Hinata memulai ucapannya. Matanya menyorot dingin pada Gaara. "Gue cuman pengen ngingetin aja, siapa tahu Naruto lupa bilang ke elu kalau hari Minggu kita ada kumpul di kampus. Bagi-bagi tugas dll. SEMUA HARUS HADIR." Hinata menekankan tiga kata terakhir pada Gaara. Ucapannya tidak lagi saya-kamu. _Percuma juga sopan sama orang kayak gini_. Hinata membatin.

Gaara menaikkan alisnya, masih menatap Hinata, kemudian, "Gue gak mau." Tandas Gaara. Hinata menyipitkan matanya, tidak suka dengan jawaban Gaara.

"Terserah, tapi kalo alasan lo ga dateng karena alasan gak penting 'Gue gak mau', nama lo bakal di coret dari kelompok. Tolong kasih tahu Sasuke juga." Hinata membalas dengan kemarahan yang berusaha ditahannya. Gaara memandang Hinata, tatapannya makin intens, sedikit menyipitkan mata.

"Gak ada yang bisa maksa gue, dan _we will see_, apa lo bisa nyoret nama gue semudah itu." Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Gaara sudah tidak tertarik lagi memandang Hinata. Dengan cuek dikeluarkannya sang Hape tercinta dan mulai browsing ria. Kini ganti Karin yang menatap Hinata penuh rasa tidak suka.

"Kalo ngomong hati-hati lo! Belagu banget lo sok ngancem cowok gue." Sebagai tunangan Gaara Karin merasa wajib membela pujaan hatinya.

"_I'm not your man_." Gaara berkomentar singkat tanpa memandang Karin.

Yup, Gaara memang bukan pacarnya karin. Hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang dipaksa orangtuanya untuk dijodohkan dengan Karin, anak rekan bisnis papanya Gaara. Gaara sendiri awalnya menolak, tapi melihat sia-sia saja dia mati-matian menolak paksaan kedua orang tuanya, Gaara akhirnya tak ambil pusing. Toh cuman tunangan ini, bukan menikah. Dia tidak peduli.

Hinata mau tidak mau jadi ingin tertawa melihat perubahan ekspresi Karin yang kini tengah menatap Gaara , sebal. Gaara sepertinya tidak menyadari tatapan mata Karin karena sibuk dengan gadgetnya.

"Ngapain lo liat-liat!" Karin menghardik Hinata yang tengah asik menatap Karin dan Gaara. Hinata hanya angkat bahu. Lebih baik diam, marah-marah gak ada untungnya juga buat dia.

"Neng," Suara bapak penjual nasi ayam mengalihkan Hinata, "Ini pesanannya, janten Dua puluh rebu." Si bapak menyerahkan dua bungkus nasi ayam. Hinata segera berdiri dan menyerahkan dua lembar uang sepuluhribuan.

"Nuhun, Bapak." Balas Hinata sopan, dan tanpa pamit – ga perlu juga sih—Hinata berjalan keluar dari warung makan itu. Meninggalkan Karin yang melotot memandang kepergiannya dan Gaara yang berubah autis dengan Hapenya.

* * *

"Jadi bener, Pa?" Neji berusaha menahan nada suaranya agar tidak berteriak pada sosok pria dihadapannya, "Bener kalau Neji sebenarnya punya adik?"

Hiashi, laki-laki setengah baya yang duduk di hadapan Neji memandang putranya, tatapannya sedih. Ibu Neji, wanita anggun yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya menatap Neji dengan tatapan kesal.

"Neji, cukup! Itu bukan urusan kamu!" Mama Neji berkata kesal, suaranya bergetar karena marah.

"Bukan urusan Neji mama bilang? Tolong jelaskan ma, jelaskan bagian mana dari masalah ini yang bukan urusan Neji?" Kini ganti suara Neji yang bergetar menahan amarah. "Dua puluh tahun mama dan papa berbohong pada Neji. Dua puluh tahun Neji tidak tahu kalau Neji ternyata punya adik meskipun kami berbeda ibu!" Neji setengah berteriak sekarang.

Plak!

Bunda Neji tak bisa menahan tangannya yang menapar putra semata wayangnya. Hiashi bangkit, kaget dengan tindakan istrinya.

"Ma!" Tegur Hiashi. Neji menyentuh pipinya yang tertampar. Perih. Tapi bukan karena perih oleh tamparan, melainkan perih mengetahui kenyataan yang disembunyikan kedua orang tuanya.

"Selama ini Neji sudah curiga papa dan mama menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Neji, tapi Neji tidak menyangka ini merupakan suatu rahasia busuk. Teganya papa meninggalkan istri kedua papa dan anak papa yang waktu itu belum genap setahun. Teganya papa menelantarkan mereka. Neji tahu kalau mereka bukan dari keluarga berada seperti kita, Pa. Mereka bisa saja hidup sulit setelah papa mencampakkan mereka. Bagaimana kalau wanita dan anaknya itu terpaksa hidup dijalanan atau bahkan sudah meninggal saat ini. Dan papa tidak tahu, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau tahu! Bagaimanapun dia adik Neji, Pa! Darahnya sama dengan darah Neji. Kami sama-sama anak papa!" Neji mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan getir.

"Neji, please." Hiashi berkata sedih, "Papa sudah coba mencari mereka, papa tahu papa salah. Papa ingin membayar semua itu, tapi Papa tidak bisa menemukan mereka, Nak." Papanya berkata frustasi. Mama Neji memandang Hiashi dengan tatapan marah.

"Papa memang tidak perlu mencari mereka! Wanita perusak rumah tangga orang!" Hardik mama Neji keras.

"Ma, kalau ada orang yang harus disalahkan, itu papa. Bukan mereka!" Hiashi menjawab istrinya dengan tatapan murka.

"Sudahlah Pa, Ma. Cukup. Mama restui atau tidak, Neji akan cari mereka sampai ketemu! Dan begitu Neji menemukan mereka, Neji akan pastikan mereka mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya mereka dapatkan dari dulu." Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapannya, Neji pun berlalu meninggalkan orang tuanya yang terperangah. Masih dapat didengarnya teriakan mamanya yang memanggil dan menghardiknya.

"Neji, kembali! Dasar anak kurang ajar, mama hanya berusaha melindungi posisimu! Neji!"

Neji mengepalkan tangannya. Rasa bersalah menyusupi dadanya. Neji tidak pernah mengenal istri kedua ayahnya, atau adik tirinya. Tapi sebagai manusia berhati dia tidak dapat membenarkan perbuatan kedua orang tuanya.

"Dia adikku, dia adikku." Neji berkata lirih sambil membawa tubuhnya keluar dari Kediaman keluarga Hyuuga yang dipenuhi kemewahan.

* * *

Okeee,, jadi benar-benar seperti sinetron ya. Wakakakak *ketawa setan*.

Jadi sodara-sodara yang budiman, bersamaan dengan diluncurkannya chapter dua ini, maka konflik dari berbagai karakterpun dimulai. Neji dengan pencarian adiknya (pasti ketebak lah ya siapa adiknya itu), Gaara dengan kehidupannya yang akan dipenuhi mentoring, belajar agama, tugas kuliah dan ujian hidup lainnya, Sasuke dengan pencariannya akan keberadaan Tuhan, Hinata dengan segala kemelaratannya, Sasuke dan Kiba sebagai penggembira (upps, ga kok), dan Sakura. Halaah, banyak amat karakternya. Oh iya, Karin, lupa disebut.

Cerita kedepan akan berfokus pada mereka semua, tidak lupa dengan sedikit2 pengetahuan agama yang saya selipi, karena memang itulah salah satu kekuatan cerita ini. Insya Alllah pengetahuan agama yang saya berikan tidak abal-abal alias saya ambil dari sumber yang benar. Semoga kita semua mendapat ilmu dan pahala ya *nyedot ingus*. Wahahahaha. Dimohon review-annya yaa. Karena itu semangat bagi saya :D

Hatur nuhun


	3. I'm Sorry

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Asal cerita : Naruto**

**Author : Saiaaah. Hahahaha**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, dan Agama pastinya.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, lebay, jablay, ahaaay**

Haloo Minna san. Akhirya kita masuk ke chapter 3 yaaa. Agak telat updatetannya karena saya lagi banyak ujian belakangan ini, ujian hidup maksudnya nyahahahahah*ditabok*. Terimakasih untuk semua readers dan reviewers yang telah meluangkan waktunya membaca cerpen saya yang amatir ini. Semoga bisa memberikan kesenangan dan manfaat yaa. Okee, chapter 3 ini lebih berkisah pada konfrontasi Hinata dan Gaara, muatan agamanya lebih sedikit dari chapter sebelumnya (ntar d chapter 4 dst yaa), cerita lain kayak kisah sasuke dll menyusul di chapter depan yaa. Happy reading. Oh iya, ini tidak boleh lupa

**Spescial thanks to : **

**Yuuana : Terimakasih yaa,saya juga jadi inget dosa-dosa saya yang entah segede **

**Haruno Aoi : Aaah, mba aoi mah suka merendah, konflik d fic2 mba bagus2 , jadi mba, masih pertanyaan yang sama, mana lanjutan es krimnya?*ditabok* Hinata di sini belum berjilbab mba. Hehehe.**

**Ryuzaki'89 : Makasih ryuzaki san, tetep minta kritik, saran, dan pujiannya **

**Kana Seiran : Aduuh, saya jadi terharu dipuji begini, makasih banyak yaa. Semoga ceritanya bs menginspirasi.**

**Mayachan : Niiih, adegan berantem GaaHina-nya udah saya **

**Mayraa: Makasih ya mayraa, ga saya bikin sinetron deh tapi telenovela**

**

* * *

**

**Bab III- I'm Sorry-**

**[Naruto's house]**

Naruto memandangi layar hapenya kesal. Bukan karena tidak bisa membuat sambungan telepon karena pulsanya habis, bukan pula karena download-an lagu-lagu dangdutnya belum masuk ke hapenya, dan tentu saja bukan karena sms romantisnya ke Kiba belum di balas (Naruto teriak "Najis!").

_**Gak.**_

2011 Feb.12 09:05

From : Elektro08 Gaara

"Nih anak, ngajak gue perang yak! Jawabannya bikin gue pengen nelen sendal!" Naruto marah-marah menatap balasan sms dari Gaara di layar handphone-nya. Satu menit yang lalu dia baru saja mengabari Gaara mengenai kumpul kelompok untuk tugas Kes-Ling mereka besok, Minggu jam 10 pagi di kampus. Balasan sms dari Gaara yang sangat cepat awalnya membuat Naruto senang, namun isi smsnya membuat Naruto murka. Tanpa alasan yang jelas Gaara hanya mengetikkan kata 'gak' kepada Naruto sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto akan kesediannya ikut dalam kumpul kelompok besok. Dengan beringas dimasukkannya Samsung Corby kuning cerianya ke dalam saku celana sontognya.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Gak Gaara, gak Sasuke, sama aja dua-duanya!" Naruto mengambil jaket di dalam lemarinya dengan kesal. Dia berencana akan menyambangi Gaara ke rumahnya, baru setelah itu mengurus Sasuke yang belum juga membalas smsnya. _Just for your information_, Sasuke sebenarnya saat ini masih terlelap dengan damainya setelah tadi malam ngeronda—eh, maksud saya kelabing sampe subuh.

"Naruto, mau kemana?" Kushina yang sedang memasak di dapur melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Naruto yang sedang mencari-cari kunci motor di lemari ruang makan menoleh menatap ibunya.

"Ngg, mau ke rumah Gaara, Bun." Naruto memasukkan tangannya ke dalam laci lemari. Masih mencari-cari kunci motornya.

"Eeehh, kamu kan udah janji mau bantuin ayah cabut rumput!" Kushina protes mendengar jawaban anaknya.

"Dapat—eeh, ntar Bun. Masalah yang ini lebih penting, menyangkut kemaslahatan ummat." Naruto menjawab dengan ekspresi sok penting sambil menggenggam satu set kunci motor ditangannya.

"Tidak bisa!" Kushina melotot memandang anaknya. Naruto jiper, ibunya kalau ngamuk bisa melakukan tindakan tak terduga. "Dari kemaren kamu bilang nanti-nanti terus! Kasihan kan ayah kamu dari beberapa hari lalu ngebabat rumput sendiri, sampai-sampai encoknya kumat!"

Naruto mingkem, membayangkan ayahnya –Namikaze Minato—mengenakan berlembar-lembar koyo di punggungnya plus sarung sebagai pengganti celana dan menirukan iklan di tv "Aduh, pinggang babeh encok!"

Naruto menutup mulutnya, takut senyumnya dilihat sang bunda. "Beneran, Bun. Abis dari rumah Gaara langsung Naruto kerjain deh." Naruto merayu Kushina. Kushina sudah mau melontarkan kembali rentetan amarahnya ketika sesosok perempuan lain yang sebaya dirinya muncul di samping Kushina, Ibunya Hinata.

"Biar aye aja nanti yang kerjakan, Bu Kushina. Kasihan Den Narto." Ibu Hinata yang baru saja diterima kerja hari ini oleh Kushina berusaha membela Naruto. "Den Narto, biar bibi aja yang cabut rumputnya." Ibu Hinata masih melontarkan kalimat penyelamatan tanpa menyadari kedua manusia di dekatnya sedang terperangah memandangnya, lebih tepatnya mendengar ucapannya.

_Narto? Buset dah, nama gue disamain sama sodaranya Paijo!_ Naruto protes dalam hati.

"Makasih, Bi. Tapi nama saya Naruto, ada huruf 'U' sebelum huruf 'T'. Masak udah cakep begini dipanggil Narto." Naruto cengengesan.

"Aduh, maapin bibi, Den. Bibi kurang denger soalnya. Iya ya, masak udah cakep begini namanya bibi ganti-ganti begono ya. Maapin ya, Den." Ibu Hinata mengakhiri ucapan maafnya dengan senyum lima jari.

"Gak usah, Bi. Nanti Naruto keenakan. Biar dia saja yang kerjakan, bibi bantu saya bikin kue saja ya." Kushina akhirnya menemukan kembali suaranya setelah memastikan nama anaknya –yang dia buat dengan sepenuh hati—akhirnya diucapkan dengan baik dan benar oleh Ibu Hinata. "Naruto, jangan lupa lagi sama janji kamu!" Kushina menunjuk Naruto dengan centong nasi yang digenggam dari tadi di tangannya.

"Sip, Bun. Beres itu." Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mencium punggung tangan kanan ibunya dan mengangguk singkat pada Ibu Hinata. "Bun, Bi, Naruto pergi dulu ya. Assalamu'alaikum." Naruto melesat ceria menuju pintu keluar dan menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, baru ingat untuk menyalami satu lagi penghuni rumah yang sedang berbaring di kasur karena encok yang kumat. "Ayaaahhh, Naruto pergi dulu!"

**[Rumah Gaara]**

Gaara sedang mengunyah satu baskom keripik pisang ketika pelayan rumahnya, Mak Chiyo tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri dirinya.

"Den," Mak Chiyo berdiri di samping Gaara, berusaha mengatur napasnya karena tergesa-tergesa menghampiri tuannya. Gaara menolehkan kepalanya dari layar televisi, menatap wanita tua di sampingnya tanpa bersuara. "Ada temennya aden di luar, katanya namanya Naruto." Mak Chiyo melanjutkan ucapannya.

Gaara menaikkan alisnya. Sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu, dia baru saja membalas sms Naruto. Dan kehadiran tiba-tiba Naruto di rumahnya membuatnya heran.

"Bawa ke sini aja, Mak." Gaara berkata singkat, kembali memutar kepalanya menatap layar televisi yang sedang memutar DVD kartun kesayangannya. Salah satu tokoh kartun favoritnya, Sinchan, sedang melontarkan kalimat lucu nan mesum kepada temannya Boo. Bagi kebanyakan orang yang memiliki kadar humor dan ekspresi normal, adegan Sinchan tersebut tentu cukup untuk memanggil keluar gelak tawa atau minimal sedikit senyuman, tapi tidak dengan Gaara. Sambil tetap memakan keripik pisang dari baskom yang nangkring nyaman di pangkuannya, ekspresi Gaara tetap datar. Buset, Sinchan bisa nangis kalau tahu ada orang macam ini yang gak mempan sama tingkah menggemaskannya.

"Baik, Den." Mak Chiyo yang mendengar jawaban Gaara segera pergi untuk memberitahu Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto sudah ada di ruangan yang sama dengan Gaara.

"Hei, Gaara!" Naruto menyapa Gaara dengan ketus dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Gaara. Gaara yang merasa namanya dipanggil menolehkan wajah putih mulusnya pada Naruto. Naruto memandangi Gaara lekat-lekat. Rambut merah Gaara berantakan, mencuat kesana-kemari persis kemoceng bulu ayam di rumahnya, pakaiannya kaos tanpa lengan ditambah celana selutut, dan bau badannya -Yah, badannya memang tidak bau sih, tapi pengamatan kilat Naruto cukup untuk menyimpulkan bahwa Gaara baru bangun tidur.

"Ada apa? Sms gue gak nyampe?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada polos pada Naruto. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, kesal.

"Ada apa, ada apa! Sms elu tuh yang ada apa? Masak gue sms panjang lebar elu balesnya cuman 'gak' doang!" Naruto mencomot keripik pisang Gaara dengan kesal.

Gaara menatap keripik pisangnya yang berpidah tangan dan sedang digilas oleh geraham Naruto.

"Jadi, cuman itu alasan lu datang ke sini?" Gaara menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya yang biasa. "_You're wasting my time." _Gaara menambahkan dan sukses membuat Naruto hampir kejang saking marahnya.

"_Excusme_! Gue ke sini bukan buat dikatain membuang-buang waktu lu yang berharga! Tapi buat minta penjelasan kenapa elu gak bisa datang besok! _So you better have good explanation, or you'll be sorry, Sayang_!" Naruto berkata sok nginggris sambil memberikan tatapan mautnya pada Gaara. Tiga tahun satu satu kelas dengan Gaara di kampus tetap belum bisa membuat Naruto menjadi lebih sabar mendengar komentar-komentar Gaara yang irit dan seringkali menusuk kalbu.

Gaara sontak menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto begitu mendengar kata 'sayang' di akhir ocehan teman berambut kuning di sebelahnya. Sekarang baru Gaara mengerti kenapa Sasuke meneriakkan kata 'Najis' dengan sepenuh hati saat dia menggoda Sasuke dengan kata 'sayang' seperti yang baru saja Naruto lakukan padanya. Ternyata kata itu memang mampu mendirikan bulu roma dan merusak mood.

"Gue emang gak bisa ikut. Bokap gue balik dari Singapore besok, gue di suruh jemput." Gaara menjawab, masih memandang Naruto dengan tatapan miskin ekspresi. "Dan, jangan pernah panggil gue 'sayang' lagi." Gaara menambahkan sambil sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

"Laah, kan ada supir." Naruto melontarkan protesnya, tidak peduli dengan ancaman terakhir Gaara.

"Bokap gue gak mau." Gaara kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke layar TV, "Gue kira si Hinata itu udah ngasih tau kalo gue gak mau datang." Gaara melanjutkan ucapannya, teringat pada gadis berambut panjang yang kemarin malam marah-marah padanya.

"Hinata?" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, "Lu kenal dia? Kok bisa?"

Gaara terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Kemaren malam gue ketemu dia di tempat makan, tiba-tiba dia ngajak kenalan gue dan ngancem mau nyoret nama gue dan Sasuke kalo kita berdua gak datang."

Naruto makin bingung mendengarnya. Hinata? Mengancam? Naruto seperti tidak percaya mendengarnya.

"Ngg, gue juga baru kenal sama Hinata, tapi kayaknya dia bukan tipe cewek preman deh. Sebenarnya gimana sih ceritanya?" Naruto memandang Gaara ingin tahu. Kalaupun saat ini Gaara merasa sebal pada Naruto karena telah mengganggu waktu luangnya, ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan demikian. Ditatapnya Naruto yang sedang cengengesan disampingnya. Gaara sadar dia tidak akan bisa mengusir laki-laki ini keluar sebelum menjelaskan semuanya. Maka Gaara memutuskan menceritakan kejadian semalam pada Naruto.

"Hmmm,, gitu toh, pantes aja dia marah." Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham. "Gue paham kalo elu emang dari lahir udah begini, Gaara. Tapi orang-orang yang gak kenal elu kayak gue kenal elu dengan baik pasti banyak yang sakit hati dengan sikap dingin lu itu!" Naruto berkomentar panjang lebar, sok kenal Gaara luar dalam. Gaara menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Bukan urusan gue kalo mereka gak bisa nangkap maksud gue. Yang jelas, tuh cewek yang bikin gue jadi beneran gak mau datang."

"Jadi, kalo kita asumsikan tragedi semalam gak terjadi dan lu gak harus jemput bokap, elu sebenernya mau datang?"

"_Maybe_," Gaara menjawab singkat. Naruto memandangnya, seperti tengah berpikir.

"Jam berapa lu nyampe lagi ke Bandung?" Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Kenapa?" Gaara memandang Naruto curiga.

"Kita nunggu lu pulang dari Jakarta aja, tempat kumpulnya kita ganti jadi di rumah lu, biar lu gak capek." Naruto tersenyum licik pada Gaara.

"_No way_!" Gaara menjawab cepat.

"Hah, kenapa? Kan lu sendiri yang bilang tadi kalau lu sebenarnya mau datang kalo gak harus jemput bokap lu!" naruto protes. Gaara hanya memandang layar TV-nya.

"Hinata. Gue males ketemu tuh cewek." Gaara mengeluarkan alasannya.

"Kagak bisa! Jangan bawa urusan pribadi, ni tugas punya kita bersama. Lu jangan kayak anak kecil gitu dong, si Hinata kan gak maksud ngajak elu berantem!" Naruto menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"Kalo gitu dia harus minta maaf sama gue, di depan yang lain." Gaara memasang senyum liciknya yang sukses membuat Naruto bengong.

* * *

[**Minggu, menjelang ashar**]

Hinata termenung di dalam angkot Lembang yang berjalan merayap di sepanjang jalan Setiabudhi. Minggu, akhir pekan yang identik dengan jalanan macet, kontribusi mobil berbagai plat yang berkunjung ke Bandung. Hinata mendesah, mengingat kembali perbincangannya dengan Naruto di telepon. FYI, Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama tidak tahu identitas orang tua masing-masing, yang artinya Naruto tidak tahu kalau bibi yang bekerja di rumahnya adalah ibunya Hinata. Oke, back to the story, Kemarin siang Naruto menelepon hapenya.

"Ayolah Hinata, Gaara dan Sasuke itu aset buat kelompok kita. Bukan cuman karena otak mereka yang pintar, tapi mereka bisa kita berdayakan untuk tugas kedua nanti. Kata senior gue yang udah pernah ngambil mata kuliah ini, tugas kedua ntar itu ribet. Kita gak bisa ngerjain bertiga doang." Suara Naruto yang sedikit memaksa terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Tapi kan mereka gak mungkin bolos ngerjain tugas terus-terusan. Aku sudah bilang kalau nama mereka bisa dicoret dari kelompok." Hinata tetap pada pendapatnya.

"Kamu gak tahu sih seberapa nekatnya Gaara. Dia itu pede banget sama kemampuan otaknya. Tugas cuman nyumbang 15-20% untuk nilai akhir kita, sisanya dari UTS dan UAS. Dia masih tetap bisa lulus asal nilai UTS dan UASnya diatas 85, dicoret dari kelompok bukan masalah buat dia. Sasuke juga bakal ngikutin Gaara, mereka itu udah kayak kembar Srikandi!"

"Kembar Srikandi?" Hinata bertanya heran.

"Eh, maksud gue kembar siyam." Naruto meralat ucapannya. Rupanya dangdut benar-benar telah merasuk dalam dirinya, sehingga kalimatnya pun tak bisa lepas dari perbendaharaan dangdut.

"Tapi mereka seenaknya, Naruto." Hinata masih memperjuangkan pendapatnya. Hinata dapat mendengar desahan napas Naruto di handphonennya.

"Hinata, gue tahu kamu itu cewek baik. Masalah kalian semalam itu cuman salah paham. Kamu gak kenal Gaara dan Gaara juga belum kenal kamu, jadi komunikasi kalian gak bisa berjalan normal –wajar aja." Naruto berkata lembut. "gue udah ngomong sama Gaara, dia sebenarnya gak maksud ngajak kamu berantem atau apa. Tapi kalian sama-sama salah interpretasi. Jadi please, salah satu ngalah ya?" Naruto kembali memohon pada Hinata.

_Kenapa musti aku yang minta maaf? Lagi pula siapapun yang liat muka laki-laki itu pasti tidak akan salah menafsirkan ekspresi mukanya yang menyebalkan itu. _Hinata protes dalam hati.

"Hinata?" Suara Naruto kembali terdengar di telepon. Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Memang dasar Hinata perempuan yang baik dan berhati lembut, akhirnya meski dengan keengganan dia meng-iyakan permohonan Naruto.

"Oke, besok aku minta maaf sama dia." Hinata menjawab lesu. Naruto yang mendengarkan jawaban Hinata sebenarnya merasa tidak enak pada gadis itu. Tapi demi kelompok Kes-Ling mereka yang harus dalam personil lengkap, Naruto terpaksa menyanggupi syarat yang Gaara ajukan. Syaratnya simpel, Hinata minta maaf sama Gaara, Dan Naruto yakin Gaara tidak akan menerima tawar-menawar yang lain. _Dasar laki-laki kepala batu!_ Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Hinata, gadis manis baik hati yang tidak suka berkonfrontasi dengan orang lain. Sebisa mungkin dia akan menghindarinya. Tapi Hinata juga heran sendiri, kenapa malam pada saat dia bertemu Gaara dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak marah-marah terhadap pemuda berambut merah itu. Dan permintaan maafnya nanti pasti tidak akan dibuat mudah oleh laki-laki minim ekspresi itu.

Hinata menyetop mobil sejuta ummat alias angkot yang ditumpanginya di depan Rumah sozis. Naruto mengatakan padanya bahwa komplek rumah Gaara ada di dekat Rumah sozis, jalan sedikit ke atas lalu belok kiri. Hinata mengikuti petunjuk Naruto yang sudah terekam jelas di otaknya, dan lima belas menit kemudian Hinata sudah berdiri didepan sebuah rumah modern dua lantai dengan pekarangan luas, dan tambahan lima menit lagi Hinata sudah duduk manis di ruang besar (Hinata menganggapnya ruang santai) yang berisi rak buku, sofa dan meja besar, TV plasma, dan berbagai perelatan elektronik lainnya yang tidak akan mampu dibeli Hinata kecuali dia bersedia menjadi istri kesekian Hugh Hefner, si bos Playboy.

"Silahkan, Neng." Seorang wanita tua masuk kedalam ruangan sambil membawa baki berisi minuman dan toples-toples makanan. Hinata yang tengah mengagumi ruang santai keluarga Gaara menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ah, iya, terimakasih." Hinata tersenyum manis, "Ngg, apa yang lain belum datang, Bu?"

"Belum, Neng. Tapi Den Gaara sebentar lagi turun dari kamarnya. Tunggu saja ya, Neng." Mak Chiyo kemudian bergegas pamit dan meninggalkan Hinata yang menjadi resah mendengar ucapannya. Hinata mengerling jam dinding di ruangan itu, 15.13. Dia terlalu cepat berangkat dari rumahnya.

_Gawat!_

Saat itulah sesosok tubuh bergender laki-laki masuk ke dalam ruangan. Gaara dengan kaos dan jeans gombrang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat hinata duduk. Matanya menatap Hinata dari atas ke bawah. Hinata balas menatap Gaara dengan canggung. Hinata benar-benar benci dengan situasi ini.

Gaara mengambil tempat duduk di sofa single di samping kanan Hinata. Kalau bukan karena ayahnya yang menyuruhnya segera menemui 'tamu'nya, Gaara tidak akan mau menemui Hinata apalagi menemaninya sambil mengobrol menunggu yang lain datang, jelas bukan sifat seorang Gaara. Tapi kata-kata ayahnya adalah perintah, maka dengan kekesalan di dada Gaara turun menemui Hinata.

_Sial, ni cewek nyusahin aja. Siapa suruh datang terlalu cepat._

Gaara memandangi Hinata yang tampak tidak nyaman hanya berdua di satu ruangan dengannya. Tiba-tiba Gaara tersenyum tipis, menyadari ketidaknyamanan gadis itu malah membuatnya ingin membuat Hinata merasa semakin tidak nyaman.

"Aku minta maaf soal kejadian malam itu." Hinata membuka pembicaraan. Jika dia harus minta maaf, maka sekarang adalah saat yang tepat, hanya ada Gaara di ruangan ini.

Gaara menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Apa Naruto gak bilang kalau lu harus minta maaf di depan yang lain?" Hinata terkejut mendengarnya, Naruto memang tidak bilang apa-apa soal itu.

"Kenapa harus di depan yang lain? Yang penting minta maaf, Kan?" Hinata mulai kesal.

"Karena _gue _pengennya begitu." Gaara memandang malas ke arah Hinata.

Childish. Mungkin seperti itulah Gaara saat ini dipandangan Hinata. Tetapi Hinata tidak tahu bahwa Gaara yang childish dan keras kepala ini bertindak seperti ini karena merasa ditantang oleh Hinata. 20 tahun hidup dalam kemewahan dan keinginan yang selalu dituruti, menjadikan Gaara sebagai tuan muda yang tidak peduli dengan kesopanan menjaga perasaan orang lain. Dia tidak peduli pada perkataan atau sikapnya yang seringkali menyakiti hati orang lain. Maka, ancaman Hinata malam itu, yang menjadi ancaman pertama seorang gadis padanya terasa melukai harga dirinya. Dan Gaara tidak suka ada orang -apalagi gadis yang baru dikenalnya- memberikan ancaman padanya, tidak satu katapun.

"Dan kenapa aku harus nurutin keinginan kamu yang seenaknya itu?" Hinata berusaha menahan perasaan marahnya. Gaara menatap Hinata intens kemudian tersenyum licik pada pada Gadis di sampingnya.

"Karena, Nona—" Gaara mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata "—lu gak punya pilihan lain. Lu gak bisa ngeluarin gue dari kelompok. Naruto gak bakal rela kalau gue dan Sasuke keluar dari kelompok. Kecuali kalau lu pengen nyari kelompok lain." Gaara mengakhiri ucapannya dan menarik kembali tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Hinata menatapnya benci.

Gaara menyadari tatapan benci Hinata yang diarahkan padanya. "_Oops, _Jangan marah sama gue. Lu duluan yang nyari masalah. Gue cuman melanjutkan apa yang sudah lu buat." Gaara menatap dingin pada Hinata.

Saat Gaara dan Hinata saling berusaha menciptakan es batu dari mata masing-masing, Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Sori gue te—" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika dilihatnya Gaara sedang bertatap-tatapan dengan seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya. Dari aura mistis bin horror yang menggantung di ruangan itu, Sasuke sebenarnya tahu kalau Gaara tidak sedang kencan romantis dengan gadis yang kini tengah memandang Gaara benci.

_Benci? Gadis macam apa pula yang berani menatap Gaara seperti itu? Biasanya tatapan mereka gak jauh-jauh dari ekspresi takut atau terpesona. Apa-apaan cewek ini?_ Sasuke memandang sedikit takjub pada Hinata.

"So, apa gue menganggu kencan-tatap-romantis kalian?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menggoda Gaara, yang segera menyesali ucapannya setelah mendapat tatapan maut dari Gaara dan Hinata sekaligus.

"Err, oke. Jadi kalau kalian tidak sedang kencan, berarti dia anggota kelompok kita juga ya?" Sasuke mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata. Gaara mengangguk singkat.

_Sungguh sopan sekali_. Hinata memandang Sasuke. Benar-benar dua orang ini, sikap mereka berdua mampu membuat tensi seseorang naik.

"Tumben datang cepat?" Gaara menatap jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 15.21.

"Sial! Jadi si Naruto itu nipu gue. Dia bilang kerja kelompoknya dimulai jam tiga." Sasuke menjawab kesal.

"Kayaknya dia bikin keputusan tepat." Gaara mengomentari. Sasuke mendengus sebal. Saat itu terdengar sayup-sayup suara azan Ashar. Hinata berencana akan sholat Ashar sekarang, tapi dia bingung mau sholat di mana.

"Ehmm, aku mau ikut sholat. Boleh pinjam ruangan?" Hinata menanyai Gaara yang sukses menarik perhatian Gaara dan Sasuke sekaligus. Gaara menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, Sasuke kini memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tertarik. Tepat saat itu Mak Chiyo masuk ke dalam ruangan membawakan minuman untuk Sasuke.

"Mangga diminum, Den." Mak Chiyo meletakkan satu gelas jus jeruk dingin kesukaan Sasuke di atas meja. Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Mak, _dia_ mau numpang sholat." Gaara berkata pada Mak Chiyo sambil mengedikkan kepalanya pada Hinata. Mak Chiyo yang biasanya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang sholat di rumah besar ini memandang Hinata dengan takjub.

"Ooh, boleh, Neng. Ayo, ikut mak ya." Mak Chiyo menatap Hinata ramah. "Mak punya mukena cadangan di kamar."

"Terimakasih, Mak." Hinata memutuskan memanggil Mak Chiyo dengan sebutan Mak. "Tapi saya juga bawa mukena sendiri." Hinata berkata sopan. Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Gaara memandangi Hinata. Maka dengan senang hati Hinata meninggalkan kedua laki-laki yang sudah membuat tensinya naik dan mengikuti Mak Chiyo keluar.

"Woow, bawa mukena sendiri. Biasanya cewek-cewek lebih memilih bawa make-up, kan?" Sasuke mengeluarkan isi kepalanya. Gaara hanya diam. "Pantes tuh cewek lebih tertarik buat nabok elu tadi ketimbang nyium elu. Ternyata emang cewek yang agak beda, ya?"

"Lu pikir mentang-mentang sholat udah jaminan dia cewek baik-baik? _Open your eyes, Sas_! Zaman sekarang juga banyak perempuan jalang berkerudung." Gaara berkata pedas, yang membuat Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Tapi meskipun begitu, pertanyaan sederhana Hinata tentang sholat tadi cukup membuat Gaara merasa heran. Heran, karena selama ini Gaara tidak terbiasa bergaul dengan gadis seperti Hinata, yang bergegas untuk sholat begitu mendengar azan. Heran, karena Hinata yang bisa sangat garang padanya bisa bersikap lembut pada orang dengan status pembantu seperti Mak Chiyo, satu hal yang jarang dilakukannya pada orang yang sudah mengasuhnya sejak ia kecil.

Di bagian lain dari rumah Gaara yang luas, Hinata baru saja selesai mengambil wudhu dan sedang mengikuti Mak Chiyo ke dalam kamarnya. Kamar sederhana khas emak-emak dengan bau minyak kayu putih, minyak nyonyong, dan minyak telon yang bercampur di udara. Buset deh Mak.

"Hmm, apa yang sholat disini cuman Mak?" Hinata bertanya.

"Iya, Neng." Mak Chiyo menjawab sedih. "Den Gaara dan keluarganya sebenarnya Islam, tapi ya begitulah Neng. Cuman sekedar status di KTP saja."

Hinata meng-O saja mendengar jawaban Mak Chiyo.

"Gaara itu, orangnya menyebalkan ya, Mak?" Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibir Hinata. Hinata yang merasa pertanyaannya sedikit tidak sopan segera membekap mulutnya.

"Hahaha, Neng ini perempuan pertama yang sepertinya gak suka sama Den Gaara. Biasanya perempuan yang lain menanyakan makanan kesukaan, hobi, atau lain-lain menyangkut kebiasaan Den Gaara." Mak Chiyo terkekeh menatap Hinata.

"Mmm, habis di mata saya dia memang menyebalkan, Mak. Eh, maaf, bukan bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan Gaara." Hinata buru-buru menambahkan.

"Gak papa, Neng. Memang sikap Den Gaara tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan juga sih ya. Neng, Mak minta tolong boleh?" Mak Chiyo tiba-tiba berubah serius. "Mak tahu Neng baru kenal sama Mak, tapi gak tahu kenapa Mak kok ngerasa Neng ini perempuan baik-baik ya, gak seperti Neng Kari—eh, maksud mak perempuan lain yang biasa deket sama Den Gaara. Karena itu mak minta tolong eneng buat ngingetin Den Gaara kalau dia berbuat aneh-aneh. Kalau bisa diingatkan sholat juga, Neng." Mak Chiyo berkata panjang lebar, tanpa sadar membuat Hinata hampir terkena epilepsi mendadak.

_Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Gak masuk akal!_ Hinata megap-megap dalam hati.

"Eeh, Mak. Saya juga baru kenal dengan Gaara, dan rasanya gak mungkin bisa dekat dengan dia apalagi sampai mengingatkan yang begituan segala. Bukannya saya gak mau bantu, tapi—" Perkataan Hinata terputus saat Mak Chiyo menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan penuh harap.

"Saya gak tau mau minta tolong sama siapa lagi, Neng. Biarpun Den Gaara begitu, saya sayang sekali sama Den Gaara dan kakak-kakaknya, mereka sudah saya anggap cucu saya sendiri. Saya kasihan lihat Den Gaara dan kakakknya, Neng."

Hinata menatap frustasi Mak Chiyo yang sedang menggenggam tangannya. Hinata lebih suka menyuruh buaya kayang daripada menyuruh Gaara sholat, setidaknya buaya tidak akan memberikan respon mendengar kata-katanya, paling dianggap orang gila saja oleh orang lain .

"Sa-saya coba ya, Mak." Hinata akhirnya menyerah dibawah tatapan mata memelas Mak Chiyo. Mak Chiyo pun secepat kilat berubah ceria dan segera meninggalkan Hinata setelah menjejalkan sajadah ke tangan Hinata.

Sepuluh menit kemudian setelah shalat Ashar

Hinata sedang setengah jalan menuju ruang santai keluarga Gaara ketika sebuah suara super besar menghantam indra pendengarannya. Suara Naruto. Naruto sepertinya sedang tertawa-tawa heboh sebelum akhirnya teriakan Kiba yang menyuruh Naruto tutup mulut sedikit mengendalikan situasi.

"Aah, Hinata." Naruto berkata senang saat melihat Hinata menyembul dari balik tembok. Dengan enggan Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan santai tersebut. "Habis sholat, Ya?" Tanya Naruto ceria. Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalian... gak sholat dulu?" Hinata bertanya pada semua orang yang ada di ruangan. Dia tidak tahu siapa saja yang beragama Islam di ruangan itu, yang dia tahu hanya Gaara. Dan sebenarnya pertanyaannya tersebut merupakan pertanyaan tersembunyi untuk Gaara, karena jelas tidak mungkin jika Hinata tiba-tiba berkata "Heh mata panda, sana sholat!" Tidak-tidak-tidak, dia masih menyayangi nyawanya.

"Nanti." Naruto masih menjawab ceria, Kiba mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan naruto, Sasuke bersiul pelan, dan Gaara memandang Hinata tanpa ekspresi.

_Aku sudah mencoba pokoknya_. Hinata berkata dalam hati sambil menyesali nasibnya berada bersama pria-pria barbar ini.

"Okeee, mari kita mulai tugas kita!" Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak lantang, sukses membuat Kiba terjengkang karena kaget, oke lebay.

"Mati kauuu!" Kiba menyerang Naruto dengan bringas karena sudah membuatnya jatuh dengan hina.

"Gak, ini belum akan dimulai." Gaara bersuara, menatap Hinata intens. Hinata menarik napas kesal. Kiba dan Naruto menghentikan pergumulan mereka. Naruto sudah menceritakan 'masalah' Hinata-Gaara pada Kiba, dan Sasuke juga baru saja mengetahui percekcokan Adam dan Hawa ini baru saja, ketika Hinata sholat.

_Oke, kita selesaikan ini, Gaara._

Hinata menatap Gaara mantap, dia tidak akan membiarkan Gaara melihat rasa kesal atau terhina di dirinya. Dia tidak akan memberikan kepuasaan tambahan pada Gaara.

"Aku minta maaf." Hinata berkata cepat.

"Dan buat siapa lu ngucapin itu?" Gaara bertanya datar. Hinata balas menatap Gaara datar.

"Gaara, aku minta maaf atas sikapku waktu itu." Hinata mengulang perkataannya. Singkat, tegas, dan jelas. Ditatapnya Gaara tanpa kedip. Gaara balas menatap Hinata dengan tatapan dingin. Kiba dan Naruto saling bertatapan. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. _Menarik sekali. _Pikir Sasuke.

"Eehh, oke kawan, kayaknya kita bisa mulai sekarang, kan?" Naruto berusaha mengalihkan Hinata dan Gaara yang masih saling menatap dingin. Keduanya enggan menurunkan pandangan lebih dulu, akhirnya Hinata melepaskan pandangannya dan ganti menatap Naruto. Gaara? Tentu saja Gaara merasa bersyukur Hinata melepaskan kontak matanya lebih dulu, karena saat ini Gaara sedang memejamkan matanya yang perih akibat terlalu lama menatap tanpa kedip. Kasihan Gaara.

* * *

Yaaak, selesai sudah chapter 3 ini. seperti biasa kritik, saran, dan lainnya saya harapkan hehehe. review yaaa kawan ;)


	4. It's My Life

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Asal cerita : Naruto**

**Author : Saiaaah. Hahahaha**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, dan Agama pastinya.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, ada unsur agama Islam. **

Haoooo pembaca yang budiman, maaf sy update ceritanya lama sekali. Lagi susah berkonsentrasi sama cerita, mengingat tiap buka internet yang saya lakukan cuman browsing JabbawokeeZ, sekelompok penari hip hop yang bikin mata saya melotot (liat tariannya), wakakakakak. Saya baru tahu ada acara yang namanya America's best dance crew, udah mau nyampe season 6 malahan. Nyah nyah nyah. Okee, jadi ini chapter 4-nya. Terimakasih untuk pembaca budiman yang setia membaca atau sekalian mereview cerita saya. Saya sangat terharu *narik ingus*.

**Terimakasih kepada :**

**Haruno Aoi : Makasih ya mba selalu setia membaca dan meriview fic sy ini. sy selalu merasa senang dapat reviewan dari mba, membuat kalbu saya bergetar, wehehehe. Bikin saya semangat. Reviewan dari semua juga bikin saya semangat juga ;).**

**Ryuzaki'89 : Hahaha, kalau Hinata jadi animal trainer Gaara sama Sasuke, bisa2 kedua orang itu gak berumur panjang. Ehehe. Makasih ya sarannya. Kakashinya menyusul. Chapter depan sy bikin Gaa-Sasu-Hina yg agak panjang ;).**

**Kana seiran : Hehe, Sasukenya terlihat keren kali yak. Ga papa, asal Kana masih setia sama fic saya ini, nyahahaha. Mak chiyo juga mengingatkan sy sama seseorang. Ehehe.**

**Mayachan : Maaf Maya updatetannya lama. Semoga terbayar ya dengan chapter ini ;).**

**Mayra gak login : Hehe, sy suka senyum2 sendiri kalau baca reviewan Mayraa. Kayaknya orangnya ceria banget ;D. Makasih yaaa reviewannya. Sy terharu. Sy nantikan fic Mayra yang baru ;)**

**Sora Hinase : Makasih Sora, semoga ada kebaikan yg bisa d ambil dari fic ini, nyahahahaha. Nasib Hinata baik-baik saja bersama pemuda2 cacat mental itu, jadi sedikit lebih berwarna aja. Hehehe.**

**Puthey Puny'Zelf : makasih Fav-nya Puthey. Makasih pujian, kritik, sarannya ;). Sangat sy hargai. Hehehe, Gaara memang seleranya gak sesuai tampang, menandakan dia sebenarnya baik hati wakakakak. Sasuke atheis biar nambahin konflik ;D**

**Yuuaja : Makasih Yuuaja, semoga Yuuaja suka chapter yg ini. Happy reading ;)**

Monggo di nikmati ceritanya. Sedoot Gan

* * *

**Bab IV -It's My Life-**

**[Selasa, 15 Februari 2011]**

Malam yang tenang di kediaman keluarga Gaara, masing-masing penghuni rumah tenggelam dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sebut saja Kankurou, Kakak laki-laki Gaara yang terpaut satu tahun usia dengan adiknya baru saja menyelesaikan setengah bagian dari bab 4 skripsinya. Kini, setelah hampir seharian bersemedi di kamar –sambil mengetik tentu saja—Kankuro sedang duduk nyaman berhadapan dengan televisi, mengistirahatkan otak dan matanya yang hampir cedera karena terlalu lama berpikir dan memelototi laptop.

Lain Kankurou lain pula Temari, kakak tertua Gaara ini sedang asyik bertelepon ria, mengorek gossip dari temannya di seberang telepon, terkikik atau ngakak dengan perioda konstan 3 menit sekali, membuat Kankurou yang berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama melirik kakaknya kesal. Dan Gaara? Gaara sedang terpekur menatap layar handphone-nya.

Entah Naruto sudah mengutuk Gaara karena waktu itu mengirim sms balasan yang mengusik jiwa dan mendatangkan murka atau memang sekedar karma karena sering kali membuat orang darah tinggi dengan smsnya, kini Gaara-lah yang tengah terpekur menatap layar Andoridnya. Shikamaru baru saja mengabari bahwa besok Gaara sudah bisa mulai mentoring. Rabu jam 1 siang di Masjid Salman, Gaara tiba-tiba merasa moodnya jadi jelek. Gaara tidak tahu darimana Shikamaru mendapat informasi tentang jadwal kuliah dan waktu kosongnya. Bukan urusannya, tapi yang membuat Gaara merasa mendapat azab dari Allah SWT adalah karena Shikamaru mengabari bahwa orang yang akan menjadi mentor Gaara adalah Shikamaru sendiri.

_Hebat! _

Gaara yakin 100% Shikamaru akan memastikan Gaara mendapatkan 'ilmu agama' yang dibutuhkannya, yang artinya mentoring agamanya akan berlangsung penuh penderitaan. _Poor _Gaara.

Gaara membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan cepat menuruni tangga. Dia baru ingat kalau dia berjanji pada Shikamaru akan memanggil guru ngaji ke rumahnya sebagai ganti tidak ikut mentoring tahsin. Tapi bukan itu sekarang tujuannya, masalah guru ngaji yang belum kunjung dipanggilnya dapat dia atasi dengan mengarang cerita, tapi kalau besok dia datang tanpa persiapan sama sekali, tidak membawa Al-qur'an misalnya, dia khawatir akan mengusik naluri 'sok ustadz' Shikamaru yang artinya bencana baru untuknya.

Jadi disinilah Gaara sekarang, di ruang santai tempat Kankurou dan Temari yang menghentikan aktivitas mereka sebelumnya karena terusik oleh kedatangan Gaara. Gaara mencari-cari sosok tebal Al-qur'an di rak buku yang berdiri kokoh di ruangan. Badannya membentuk irama membungkuk-jongkok-kembali berdiri secara konstan. Kankurou menaikkan salah satu alisnya memandang bagian belakang tubuh adiknya yang kini sedang jongkok untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ngapain sih lu?" Kankurou membuka mulut. Temari menghentikkan dialognya dengan kawannya di seberang telepon yang kini sibuk mengulang pertanyaan yang sama pada Temari, "Temariiii, woooi, masih idup lo?"

"Nyari Al-qur'an." Gaara menjawab tanpa memandang kakaknya yang kini tengah membatu mendengar jawaban Gaara. "Disimpen di mana sih?" Gaara ganti bertanya pada kakaknya. Kankurou berpandangan dengan Temari.

"Buat apaan?" Kankuro kembali bertanya dengan tampang bodoh.

"Ya dibaca lah." Jawab Gaara datar, masih memunggungi kakaknya. Kankurou celangap saking shocknya dan Temari tanpa sadar menekan tombol reject pada handphonenya, mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Bego! Masak Gaara mau nyari nomer togel dari Al-qur'an!" Temari akhirnya bersuara dengan tampang sok cool, tidak mau terlihat shock dengan muka mengenaskan seperti Kankurou.

"Mana gue tahu! Lagian tumben amat nyari Al-qur'an!" Kankurou membela diri. Temari memberikan tatapan menghina sebagai gantinya, namun segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya ketika tidak sanggup menyembunyikan keheranannya pada Gaara.

"Tapi bener sih, Gaara, dalam rangka apa sih baca Al-qur'annya?" Temari ganti bertanya. Gaara akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya. Ditatapnya Temari dan kankurou yang sedang memandangnya heran. Gaara menyesal sudah jujur pada kedua kakaknya, tapi sudah terlanjur. Temari tidak akan berhenti berkicau menuntut jawaban kalau dia tidak menjawab.

"Mentoring...agama." Gaara menjawab kikuk. Memandang kedua kakaknya yang kini melongo memandangnya.

"Mentoring itu kayak pengajian gitu, kan?" Temari teringat kembali masa SMA-nya, dimana dia pertama kali mendengar kata mentoring. Gaara mengangguk.

"Hah, yang duduknya ngelingker? Yang isinya ibu-ibu itu?" Kankurou bertanya takjub, membayangkan Gaara dikelilingi ibu-ibu yang heboh berusaha mengajaknya ngobrol. Gaara melotot memandang Kankurou.

"Ya dan tidak untuk pertanyaan kedua!" Gaara menyembur, "Sejak kapan gue hobi begaul sama ibu-ibu? Ini mentoring kampus!" Gaara berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang tadi sedikit lepas kendali karena mendengar pertanyaan polos Kankurou yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Ooh," Temari dan Kankurou menjawab bersamaan, masih memandang Gaara takjub. Buat Temari dan Kankurou yang kuliah di perguruan tinggi swasta Kristen, mentoring agama tidak ada dalam kurikulum perkuliahan mereka.

"Hahahaha! Wooow, selamat deh. Tobat nih yee ceritanya." Kankurou akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan tawanya yang dari tadi nyangkut di tenggorokan. Temari mulai ikut nyengir memandang Gaara.

Gaara merasa pelipisnya berdenyut, rupanya memang dari awal dia seharusnya langsung bertanya pada Mak Chiyo. Apa daya, maksud hati ingin menghindari pertanyaan dari kakak-kakaknya dan Mak Chiyo (yang pasti reaksinya akan lebih heboh dari kedua kakaknya), sekarang Gaara malah ditertawai kedua kakaknya dan mungkin sebentar lagi Mak Chiyo juga akan memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

Gaara segera keluar dari ruangan setelah memberikan tatapan –Ku sate kau!- pada Kankurou yang langsung mingkem. Tanpa butuh waktu lama Gaara sudah berada di depan kamar Mak Chiyo dan segera mengetuk kamarnya. Mak Chiyo yang merupakan pelayan siap-antar-jaga tentu saja dengan kecepatan mengagumkan langsung merespon ketukan Gaara.

"Den Gaara, ada apa?" Mak Chiyo bertanya sedikit heran pada majikan bungsunya yang jarang-jarang mau mengunjunginya.

"Mak, Al-qur'an di simpan di mana?"

"Eeeh, saya gak salah dengar, Den?" Bukannya menjawab Mak Chiyo malah balik bertanya. Gaara menghembuskan napas frustasi.

"Enggak." Gaara menjawab singkat, merasa kesabarannya semakin menipis, -jadi, dimana?" Ulangnya.

"Dulu sempat punya, Den. Sama nyonya disimpan di gudang, tapi sekarang mah sudah gak ada, sudah dikasih ke panti asuhan semua." Mak Chiyo menjawab ceria, mungkin Mak Chiyo merasa Gaara akhirnya mau tobat.

"Hnn...Tapi mak punya, kan?"

"Oooh, ada, Den. Aden mau? Saya ambilkan ya, sebentar." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Gaara Mak Chiyo melesat masuk ke dalam kamar dan segera kembali dengan sabuah buku tebal di tangannya. Gaara mengambil Al-qur'an yang di sodorkan kepadanya.

"Den Gaara mau belajar ngaji?" Mak Chiyo menanyai Gaara yang sedang membolak-balik Al-qur'an di tangannya.

"Hnn," Gaara hanya menyahut seadanya yang diartikan 'iya' oleh Mak Chiyo.

Al-Qur'an Terjemah Indonesia

Gaara membaca barisan kata di sampul hijau Al-qur'an yang dipegangnya. Senyum tipisnya terukir di wajahnya. Dibukanya Al-Qur'an dengan sampul sewarna matanya itu, dan Gaara merasa rasa kesalnya terbayar. Al-Qur'an yang Gaara pegang tidak hanya memiliki terjemahan bahasa Indonesia seperti yang tertera di sampulnya, tapi juga dilengkapi transliterasi huruf latin dalam penulisan ayat-ayatnya. Sangat membantu untuk orang-orang yang masih kesulitan membaca tulisan arab. Dia bisa berpura-pura sudah belajar mengaji pada Shikamaru besok.

Kita tinggalkan Gaara yang sedang merasa sedikit lega dengan nasib yang menunggunya besok. Kita beralih sejenak pada satu tokoh yang memiliki nasib mengkhawatirkan di manga maupun di sini. Siapa dia kawan? Aaah, pasti kawan budiman tahu siapa dia, Sasuke 'rambut pantat ayam' Uchiha.

Sasuke 'si ganteng' Uchiha sedang serius menatap layar laptopnya. Sesekali bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman saat menyaksikan adegan rated M di layar laptopnya. Coba tebak apa yang ditontonnya? Sinchan nguber-nguber anak ayam tetangga? Bukan, itu kesukaannya Gaara, dan ratednya tidak mungkin M, palingan 'perlu bimbingan orang tua'. Atau adegan Marimar yang sedang curhat dengan anjingnya Pulgoso? Bukan, Sasuke bukan penggemar telenovela, itu kesukaannya Itachi (Ampun, becanda saya. Saya takut disantet sama Itachi lover). Jadi, yang ditonton Sasuke memang adalah adegan rated M beneran, alias video mesum bin porno. Oops, Sasuke kita memang bukan orang baik-baik di sini kawan.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dengan enggan dari layar laptopnya saat mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Tanpa menunggu izin dari Sasuke, sang pengetuk pintu membuka pintu dan duduk di ranjang Sasuke.

"Ada apaan?." Sasuke menatap si pengganggu dan mem-pause filemnya. Si pengganggu alias Itachi Uchiha menatap layar laptop Sasuke sebelum menjawab. Itachi menghela napas saat mengetahui apa yang sedang di tonton adiknya.

"Koleksi baru nih?" Itachi mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ada perlu apa? Kalo gak penting mending keluar aja deh. Ganggu tahu." Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya, menatap Itachi malas.

"Ya ampun, Sasuke. Lo sama gue itu mukanya lebih omes gue. Tapi kenapa kenyataannya otaknya lebih omes elu sih. Koleksi video porno lo berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak dari gue. Fans cewek lo bisa nangis kalo tahu." Itachi berkata sok prihatin. Sasuke mendengus.

"Bang Itachi ke sini cuman mau curhat soal koleksi abang yang gak sebanyak gue? _You're wasting my time, Dude_. Ntar gue sedekahin deh koleksi gue." Sasuke membalas ucapan abangnya yang kini sedang menguap. Abangnya memang seringkali datang ke kamarnya hanya untuk menyampaikan hal-hal tidak penting.

"Hmm, ga perlu. Gue cuman mau ngobrol doang sama elo."

"Soal?"

"Udah tertarik masuk ke suatu agama?"

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. Topik ini merupakan topik sensitif bagi Sasuke di lingkungan keluarganya. Orang tua Sasuke plus Itachi sudah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang atheis sejak beberapa tahun terakhir ini. sebagaimana orang tua normal lainnya, orang tua Sasuke marah dan kecewa dengan keputusan anaknya. Ibu Sasuke berulang kali memaksa anaknya untuk kembali pada agama yang mereka anut, tapi Sasuke menolak. Dan sejak itu sudah tak terhitung berapa kali tergelar diskusi penuh emosi yang diakhiri tangisan ibunya. Sasuke benci jika keluarganya mengungkit-ungkit pilihannya untuk tak ber-Tuhan.

"Lo tahu kan, Bang, kalo gue gak suka sama diskusi ini." Sasuke menatap dingin abangnya. Itachi mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi lo lebih suka ngeliat nyokap lu nangis liat tingkah lo yang makin rajin kelabing, bolos kuliah, nonton filem porno, dan segala macam pergaulan lo yang gak jelas lainnya?" Tepat sasaran, Itachi mengenai titik sensitif pembicaraan.

"_None of your bussiness_." Sasuke mendesis kepada Itachi. Matanya menyipit tidak suka.

"Jelas ini urusan gue, Sas. Gue abang lo. Dan terus terang gue sedih liat kondisi lo sekarang. Kemana Sasuke gue yang lucu dan polos, yang dulu sering nemplok gak bisa lepas dari gue. Yang sering minta dikelonin kalau tidur." Itachi berkata polos dengan ekspresi muka penuh keprihatinan. Kondisi yang aneh mengingat pembicaraan mereka sudah terarah serius tadinya. Itachi memang pandai memporak-porandakan mood.

"Bang, please. Cacat mental lo itu disembuhin dulu. Lo bisa bikin orang pengen bunuh diri denger ucapan gak penting lo." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya frustasi sambil menunjuk abangnya.

"Sas, atheis aja udah dosa. Kalau lo tambahin sama bunuh diri, lo bisa jadi kerak neraka." Itachi mengomentari ucapan Sasuke, maksudnya bercanda, tapi Sasuke yang sudah gak enak mood sejak awal meledak mendengar ucapan abangnya.

"Cukup! Gue gak mau ngelanjutin diskusi gak penting ini, oke! _End of discussion_!" Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Kemarahan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"_Fine_, Sasuke. Gue juga mau keluar. _One last word_ –err mungkin paragraph, gue lebih suka liat lo milih agama apapun daripada kayak gini. Setidaknya ada yang jadi rem buat lo untuk aktvitas-aktivitas lo yang sekarang lo sebut 'kebabasan gue yang gak berbatas'. Ingat mama, Sas. Setidaknya rem aktivitas-aktivitas hedon lo yang berlebihan itu. Kalaupun athesis, lo masih tetep bisa jadi anak baik, kan?" Pertanyaan retoris. Maka karena tidak merasa harus mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Itachi melangkah keluar dari kamar adik semata wayangnya. Ditepuknya pundak Sasuke sebelum keluar. Senyum sedih yang tulus keluar dari bibir Itachi.

* * *

**[Masjid Salman, tengah hari]**

"Ngg... Gaara, sebentar." Gaara yang sedang membaca salah satu ayat di Al-Qur'an menghentikan bacaannya ketika mendengar panggilan Shikamaru. Diturunkannya Al-qur'an yang sedari tadi dibaca dengan posisi tepat di depan wajah. Pembaca budiman pasti pernah lihat petugas pembaca UUD'45 di upacara sekolah kan? Kira-kira begitulah Gaara menempatkan Al-qur'an di depan matanya.

"Kenapa Al-qur'annya mesti dipegang kaya gitu sih? Kayak mau baca UUD'45 pas upacara aja." Shikamaru bertanya sambil tersenyum. Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Lee, Chouji, dan Shino yang jadi partner mentoring Gaara tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan cengiran di wajah mereka. Gaara memandang Shikamaru, berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin.

"Memang gak boleh?" Tanya Gaara tanpa ekspresi. Sebenarnya Gaara juga tidak mau membaca Al-qur'annya dengan pose begitu, tapi dia tidak bisa meletakkan Al-qur'annya di pangkuannya, karena pasti Shikamaru atau temannya bisa mlihat transliterasi huruf latin yang ada di dalamnya.

"Boleh kok, saya cuman heran aja. Gak capek apa dipegang terus di depan muka begitu? Lagipula.." Shikamaru menggantungkan ucapan terakhirnya, menatap Gaara dengan kening berkerut.

"Lagipula?" Tanya Gaara dengan sok polos. Padahal sebenarnya Gaara sudah khawatir Shikamaru bisa mencium akal bulusnya.

"—Lagipula kok saya ngerasa aneh dengan bacaan kamu ya? Saya senang tentu saja kamu sudah bisa dikit-dikit baca Al-Qur'an sekarang, tapi kok tetep rasanya terlalu cepat dan bacaan kamu itu kayak ngebaca dari tulisan dalam versi huruf Latin, bukan Arab."

_Mampus gue! _

Gaara sweatdrop. Dia sudah berusaha menyamarkan bacaan (Latin) Al-Qur'annya agar sebisa mungkin terlihat normal bagi orang yang baru belajar ngaji, tapi dasar emang kagak pernah ngaji, Gaara tidak tahu standar bacaan orang baru belajar ngaji itu seperti apa.

"Gaara kan emang pinter, Bang. Mungkin dia emang udah khatamin iqro dari satu sampe 6 kemaren-kemaren. Makanya sekarang udah bisa baca Al-Qur'an." Naruto berkomentar membela Gaara.

"Gaak mungkin!" Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Lee, dan Sai langsung ber-koor kompak menyuarakan isi hati mereka. Gaara memberikan tatapan maut pada kelima temannya itu.

"Hmm, begitu ya." Shikamaru manggut-manggut, "Coba saya pinjam Al-Qur'annya."

Gaara merasa dirinya di ambang kekalahan sekarang. Shikamaru pasti curiga dan ingin membuktikan kecurigaannya. Merasa tidak ada gunanya melawan, Gaara menyerahkan Al-Qur'an ditangannya.

Shikamaru membuka-buka Al-qur'an Mak Chiyo. Matanya melebar dan senyumnya mengembang saat melihat transliterasi huruf latin yang terpahat di bawah setiap huruf arab.

"Khekhekhe, darimana kamu dapat Al-Qur'an ini Gaara?" Shikamaru terkekeh.

"Itu punya saya." Jawab Gaara pendek.

"Hee.. Sejak kapan nama kamu berubah jadi Chiyo Jubaedah?" Shikamaru menunjuk sederet nama yang terpampang di lembar awal Al-Qur'an yang dipegangnya.

_Dammit! Gue gak tahu ada nama si Emak di situ._

Gaara mematung, tidak bisa menyangkal ucapan Shikamaru.

"Nyahahahhaa! Gyaahahahaha! Nama panggung tuh ceritanya?" Naruto yang tertawa paling keras diantara teman lainnya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menggoda Gaara.

"Naruto, lu mau mati muda, Ya?" Gaara memberikan tatapan mautnya yang paling maut pada Naruto. Naruto sedikit jiper melihatnya, perkataan yang sifatnya candaan bisa berubah serasa jadi pernyataan serius kalau Gaara yang mengucapkan.

"Oke, Bang, saya ngaku. Itu bukan punya saya. Saya juga belum belajar ngaji, lupa." Gaara mengaku.

Shikamaru manggut-manggut sambil mengulum senyum. "Saya udah prediksi kok." Ucapnya sok cool. Keenam temannya tertawa mendengar ucapan jujur Shikamaru. "Oke, saya bersedia meluangkan waktu saya seminggu sekali untuk ngajarin kamu ngaji. Gak usah lama-lama, Sejam setiap pekannya."

"Bang, serius. Makasih banyak tawarannya. Gak usah repot-repot. Saya bisa belajar sendiri." Gaara merasa dirinya agak panik mendengar Shikamaru yang tulus menawarkan diri mengajarinya.

"Aaah, kalo nunggu elu yang mau belajar sendiri sih bisa-bisa sampe kiamat juga lu belum lulus iqro satu, Gaara." Lee berkomentar dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Gaara yang memang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Gaara memberikan tatapan mata elang plus rajawalinya yang membuat Lee terdiam dan menarik tangannya.

"Oooh, kamu berencana ikut kelompok tahsin nih ceritanya? Ide bagus juga. Biasanya sih untuk anak dengan kasus kayak kamu dapat _service_ lebih. Yaah, mungkin seminggu bisa dua kali mentoringnya." Shikamaru memandang Gaara dengan senyuman lebar. Gaara merasa dia perlu menonjok sesuatu saat ini untuk menyalurkan rasa frustasinya pada Shikamaru.

"Oke, abang menang. Terserahlah." Gaara ngambek.

Shikamaru tersenyum menatap Gaara. "Rasulullah SAW pernah bersabda '_Barangsiapa yang membaca satu huruf dari kitabullah ini maka baginya satu pahala, dan kebaikan sepuluh kali lipatnya. Aku tidak katakan alif-lam-mim satu huruf_.' (H.R. Tirmidzi). Membaca Al-qur'an memang sunnah, tapi sebagai ummat Allah SWT, sudah selayaknya kita membaca dan mentadaburi apa yang Allah SWT turunkan pada kita. Karena itu adalah salah satu pedoman kita hidup di dunia. Lagian pahalanya banyak loh. Bayangkan berapa banyak pahala yang bisa kita panen tuh." Shikamaru tersenyum pada ketujuh adik mentornya.

"Wiii, lumayan tuh buat nutupin dosa gue." Celetuk Kiba senang.

"Iye, dosa lu kan lebih gede dari Gunung Bromo." Naruto berkomentar yang segera mendapat jitakan super kuat+sepenuh hati dari Kiba.

"Heei, jangan berantem!" Shikamaru memelototi kedua bocah sarap di hadapannya. "Iya, memang bisa untuk nambahin amal kita nanti. Tapi jangan lupa, niatkan bacanya untuk beribadah pada Allah SWT, supaya amal kita gak sia-sia. Allah SWT itu Maha Baik, baru niat aja udah dikasih pahala, apalagi kalo beneran direalisasikan ngajinya." Shikamaru melanjutkan ceramahnya. Adik-adik mentornya –minus Gaara—manggut-manggut.

"Laah, terus kalau kayak Gaara gini, yang bacaannya masih ancur-ancuran, gimana tuh?" Sai yang terkenal sangat jujur dalam berucap menanyai Shikamaru. Lee yang prihatin melihat nasib Gaara menepuk pundak Gaara penuh simpati. Gaara sejujurnya sudah pasrah, ditempatkan bersama orang-orang cacat mental dan cacat pikiran macam Naruto dkk merupakan musibah yang tidak dapat ditolaknya. Mungkin ini juga azab dari Allah SWT, begitu pikir Gaara.

"InsyaAllah tetap mendapat pahala. Aisyah ra mengatakan, Rasulullah bersabda '_Yang membaca Al-Qur'an dan dia mahir membacanya, dia bersama para malaikat yang mulia. Sedangkan yang membaca Al-Qur'an dengan terbata-bata dan merasa kesulitan, baginya dua pahala.'_ (HR. Bukhori-Muslim). Jadi jangan khawatir, semua kebaikan ada _reward_nya." Shikamaru berkata panjang lebar, yang lain –minus Gaara—manggut-manggut.

"Hmm, kalo ga salah Al-Qur'an juga bisa jadi syafa'at di hari kiamat nanti, kan?" Shino bertanya. (syafa'at: _penengah (perantara) bagi yang lain dengan mendatangkan suatu kemanfaatan atau menolak suatu kemudharatan)_

"Iya betul." Shikamaru membenarkan.

"Naah, terus yang paling penting, jadi penerang di alam kubur nanti!" Naruto berkata dengan semangat.

"Napa lu semangat gitu sih?" Kiba bertanya heran.

"Soalnya gue takut gelap. Saking parnonya, gue pernah bilang gini ke nyokap gue 'Bun, ntar kalo Naruto mati, jangan lupa pasangin neon ya di dalam liang lahat Naruto, biar terang'. Gitu, eeh, nyokap gue malah mau lempar gue pake sendal." Naruto cengengesan. Yang lain –termasuk Gaara—cengo' menatap Naruto.

"Dasar bego! Lu pikir ngaruh apa! Aduh Naruto, kadang-kadang gue stress mikirin kapasitas otak lu itu dalam berimajinasi!" Kiba menyembur Naruto. Naruto manyun.

"Dasar orang stress." Chouji yang dari tadi mingkem akhirnya terusik mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Lee dan Shino geleng-geleng kepala melihat Naruto yang kerap kali mebuat orang depresi mendengar ocehannya. Shikamaru dan Sai berpandangan, bingung mau berkomentar apa. Dan Gaara, Gaara sedang menutup sebelah mukanya. Mau tidak mau dia merasa ingin tersenyum melihat tingkah teman kelompoknya. Sepertinya mentoring tidak terlalu membosankan seperti yang dia bayangkan.

* * *

**[Hari yang sama, Pukul 16.00 Petang]**

Para mahasiswa kelas Kesehatan Lingkungan sudah duduk manis di kursi masing-masing sambil bergossip ria menunggu kedatangan Ibu Tsunade. Yah, tidak semua anak sedang bergossip ria sebenarnya. Gaara dan Sasuke kompak menempelkan muka di atas meja kursi, memejamkan mata dan sedang berada di alam mimpi. Kiba dan naruto, Kembar Srikandi kita, sedang mengobrol heboh –oke, yang heboh Naruto doang sebenarnya.

Hinata, gadis manis berambut panjang ini sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura, mahasiswi jurusan Matematika angkatan '08. Hinata dan Sakura sudah saling kenal sejak SMP, tapi berpisah sekolah ketika SMA dan akhirnya bertemu lagi di kampus ini. Sakura yang dulu dikenal Hinata sebagai 'preman' sekaligus siswa andalan sekolah karena keberanian dan kecerdasannya, sekarang telah banyak berubah di mata Hinata.

Sakura memang bukan anak yang nakal ketika SMP, tapi ke-macho-annya membuatnya jauh dari kesan feminim. Rambutnya yang soft pink sebahu selalu dibiarkan tergerai ketika SMP. Wajahnya yang cantik namun dengan garis muka yang tegas cukup manjur membuat siswa bergender lelaki di sekolahnya berpikir ulang untuk menggodanya. Namun sekarang, Hinata sedang berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berkerudung rapih yang meskipun masih agak terlihat sangar, namun terlihat jauh lebih feminin. Secara sifat Sakura tidak berubah banyak, tetap Sakura yang pemberani dan lantang menyuarakan pendapat.

Ketika sedang asik-asiknya curhat, seorang bapak dengan kemeja hitam masuk ke dalam kelas. Anak-anak yang melihat kedatangan si bapak menatapnya ingin tahu. Biasanya sih kalau ada utusan datang ke kelas berarti dosen yang mengajar sedang berhalangan, yang artinya tidak ada kuliah.

"Mohon perhatiannya." Bapak berkemeja hitam itu mulai bersuara dengan logat Sunda yang kental. "Bu Tsunade masih ada urusan di kantornya, jadi datangnya agak telat. Tapi kuliah masih akan tetap diadakan, jadi jangan kemana-mana, ada kuis." Bapak tersebut mengakhiri ucapannya yang segera mendapat ucapan 'Yaaah' kecewa dari para mahasiswa.

Kelas kembali ramai setelah Bapak pengantar pesan itu keluar kelas. Sasuke yang sedang tidak enak hati karena percakapan singkatnya semalam dengan Itachi ditambah sedikit ceramah berlinang air mata dari ibunya tadi pagi, memutuskan keluar dari kelas dan menenangkan pikiran di luar. Gaara yang hapal dengan ekspresi muka Sasuke ketika ada masalah menatap Sasuke yang beranjak dari bangku.

Biasanya Gaara membiarkan Sasuke ketika sedang ada masalah, tapi sepertinya dari wajah Sasuke yang kucel kumel dan nelangsa, Sasuke membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi *Cuih, bahasa gue*. Sebenarnya bukan itu saja alasan Gaara, dia memang tidak suka dengan kondisi kelasnya yang kelewat ribut (karena ada Naruto).

Sayang sekali, Naruto yang melihat Gaara dan Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk di lantai luar kelas, menganggap ini adalah saat yang bagus untuk diskusi tugas kelompok mereka. Maka dengan semangat '45 Naruto menyeret Kiba dan menghampiri Hinata yang sedang ngobrol dengan Sakura.

"Hinata, kita diskusi kelompok bentar ya, gue tunggu di luar." Naruto mengedikkan kepala ke arah Sasuke dan Gaara yang sedang duduk di luar. Hinata yang dapat melihat kedua cowok menyebalkan itu dari pintu kelas mereka menatap naruto putus asa. Naruto yang tidak menyadari pandangan Hinata kini sedang berjalan ceria menghampiri Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Sakura, ikut yuk." Hinata menarik tangan Sakura.

"Eeh, aku kan bukan kelompok kalian." Sakura berkata bingung.

"Gak papa, siapa tahu bisa sekalian diskusi. Please, aku lagi gak pengen jadi satu-satunya cewek di situ." Hinata setengah memaksa. Bukan Hinata takut atau apa dengan dua cowok cakep yang lagi ngedeprok tak berdaya di luar, tapi dia merasa lebih baik membawa teman dengan gender yang sama untuk jaga-jaga.

Kalaupun Gaara heran dengan kehadiran Hinata yang datang membawa Sakura, Gaara tidak menunjukkannya. Ekspresi wajahnya _emotionless_ seperti biasa. Sasuke yang melihat kehadiran Hinata tersenyum tipis menatapnya. Sasuke jadi sedikit tertarik dengan Hinata setelah pertemuan pertama mereka di rumah Gaara.

"Hai, Hinata. Mau ngobrol sama Gaara?" Mengganggu orang sepertinya bagus untuk memberikan hiburan pada dirinya yang sedang tidak enak mood.

"Enggak, makasih." Hinata tersenyum terpaksa. Gaara tidak bereaksi.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat senyum terpaksa Hinata. Pandangan Sasuke berpindah pada Sakura. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Lo Sakura, kan?" Sasuke menanyai gadis berkerudung biru langit yang kini ikut melantai di sebelah Hinata. Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, apa kabar, Sasuke?" Sakura balas bertanya. Sasuke yang baru ikut kuliah bersama Gaara memang tidak tahu kalau dia sekelas dengan Sakura.

"Hmm,,,baik." Jawab Sasuke berbohong, Gaara mendengus mendengarnya.

"Laah, kalian kenal?" Kiba bertanya. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kita satu SMA." Sakura menjawab. "Ooh iya, maaf ikut nimbrung. Saya diajak Hinata." Sakura menepuk punggung Hinata.

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya pada Hinata dan tersenyum tipis, lebih tepatnya senyum mengejek bagi Hinata. Hinata membalasnya dengan seringai lebar lima jari, bermaksud membalas mengejek Gaara, yang berhasil membuat Gaara shock melihat muka tidak kontrol Hinata.

"Oooh, boleh, gabung aja. Kita emang mau diskusi tugas yang kemaren kok." Naruto menjawab dengan senyum lima jarinya. Membuat Sasuke, Gaara, dan Kiba mengerang mendengar kata 'diskusi tugas' yang dilontarkannya. "Oh iya, kenalin, gue Naruto." Naruto menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, tidak menyentuh tangan Naruto, "Sakura", jawab Sakura ramah.

"Eeeh, iya, bukan mukhrim ya." Naruto cepat-cepat menarik tangannya.

"Masih alim aja, Lo." Sasuke berkomentar, sedikit sinis.

"Oh ya? Saya cuman berusaha ngikutin yang di ajarin di agama aja." Sakura menjawab, tidak terdengar marah. "Kamu juga, Sas, masih sinis aja. Masih athesis?" Sakura nyengir, tidak bermaksud menyinggung Sasuke. Tapi memang sejak kelas tiga SMA Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk tidak ber-Tuhan. Dan sebagai remaja labil, saat itu Sasuke sering kali mendatangai teman-temannya dengan latar belakang berbagai agama untuk berdebat tentang keberadaan Tuhan.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Yaa, gitu deh. Belum ada yang bisa meyakinkan gue untuk balik lagi jadi orang beragama."

Naruto, Kiba, dan Hinata terdiam menyaksikan obrolan Sasuke-Sakura. Gaara hanya menguap menyaksikan sahabatnya yang sedang menatap dingin Sakura.

"Hmm, mungkin kamu yang nutup diri untuk mencari kebenaran, Sas." Sakura mengomentari.

"Oh iya? Gue udah pernah debat sama orang dengan latar belakang agama berbeda waktu SMA dulu. Gak ada yang memuaskan gue." Sasuke membantah.

"Yah, itu masalahnya, Sas. Kamu datang ke orang yang mungkin gak terlalu paham ilmu agamanya. Kita semua waktu itu masih anak SMA, Sas. Akan lebih baik kalau kamu datang ke pemuka-pemuka agama yang memang ilmunya jauh di atas kami semua waktu itu."

"Gue udah baca buku bermacam agama, browsing di internet. Gak ngaruh tuh. Malah gue jadi males ngeliat orang-orang yang sok suci ngebela agama masing-masing. Gimana tuh?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis, senyum mengejek.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Sayangnya untuk 'pencarian' dengan level serius begitu memang seringkali gak cukup hanya dengan membaca dan browsing doang. Kita jadi suka menafsirkan sendiri, jatuhnya jadi meraba-raba. Baiknya kamu memang harus ngobrol dua arah, Sas, dengan orang yang paham."

"Misalnya diskusi sama elo?" Sasuke bertanya dingin.

"Saya sih akan rekomendasikan orang yang lebih paham, tapi kalau kamu mau diskusi sama saya ya silahkan. Saya akan coba jawab sesuai kemampuan saya." Sakura tersenyum sopan.

"Gak masalah. Siapa tahu elo dapet jakpot bisa bikin gue insaf. Pahalanya gede tuh." Sasuke bermaksud mengejek Sakura. Naruto, Kiba, dan Hinata geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Amiin. Yaah, saya sih gak nolak kalau ketiban rejeki. Thanks ya Sas, udah ngasih ladang amal. Hehe." Sakura nyengir. Sasuke memandangnya sebal.

_Sial, Sakura! Kenapa dia gak marah-marah aja sih. _

"Gue minta id YM. Enakan chatting, lebih fleksibel ngobrolnya. Lo jadi gak perlu bedua-duaan sama gue." Sasuke menyodorkan handphonenya.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "boleh aja."

"Eeeh, diskusi terbuka aja napa. Gue kan penasaran juga." Naruto yang dari tadi mingkem akhirnya bersuara.

"Ini pribadi, Naruto. Gue gak pengen direcokin sama elu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Tsunade datang." Gaara tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya ketika melihat Tsunade yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Gaara mengebut debu dari belakang celananya, membuat Hinata mendelik.

"Ngebut debunya jangan ke muka orang dong!" Hinata protes karena menghirup debu dari celana Gaara. Gaara hanya menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya, senyum tipis mengejek, dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang heboh menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang pakaian mereka.

"Dasar mata panda!" Hinata menggumam kesal.

"_I can hear that, youl'll be sorry for saying that_." Gaara menanggapi gumaman kesal Hinata tanpa melihat si punya suara. Meninggalkan Hinata yang kesal memandang punggung Gaara.

* * *

**[Travel warna merah ceria –tujuan Jakarta-Bandung****-****]**

Neji menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya yang menempel di tepian jendela mobil travel yang sedang membawanya menuju Bandung. Matanya menatap kelebatan pemandangan pepohonan dan lahan terbuka yang seakan berlari ke arah berlawanan dengan gerak mobilnya. Penumpang lain mungkin mengira Neji sedang terpesona menikmati pemandangan Tol Cipularang, tetapi sebenarnya pikiran Neji tengah mengembara entah kemana.

Kelebatan memori kunjungannya ke suatu daerah kumuh Jakarta, tempat istri kedua ayahnya dulu tinggal, kembali bermain di benaknya. Ayahnya memang mendukung diam-diam usaha Neji untuk mencari keberadaan Istri kedua dan anak perempuannya. Dan Neji sangat menghargai itu. Setidaknya sekarang dia sudah mendapat sedikit informasi berharga dari kerabat jauh dan bekas tetangga istri kedua ayahnya.

Satu hal yang dia tahu pasti, adiknya tinggal di kota yang sama dengannya. Semoga masih. Bekas tetangga ibu Hinata mengatakan pernah melihatnya beberapa tahun lalu saat melayat salah satu kerabatnya yang meninggal. Berbekal informasi itu Neji mengunjungi rumah kerabat ibu Hinata, dan setelah diskusi panjang yang menguras emosi akhirnya mereka bersedia memberi tahu Neji bahwa Hinata dan ibunya kini tinggal di Bandung. Mereka tidak bisa memberi tahu Neji alamat Hinata dan ibunya, karena ibu Hinata merahasiakan tempat tinggalnya. Takut bertemu kembali dengan ayah Neji. Maka Neji harus puas dengan informasi seadanya yang didapat, plus sebuah foto yang diberikan oleh kerabat ibu Hinata.

Foto itu diambil saat Hinata dan ibunya kembali ke sana beberapa tahun lalu. Hinata dan ibunya tersenyum dari dalam foto. Adiknya seorang gadis berambut panjang yang cantik, sedangkan ibunya seorang wanita usia empatpuluhan yang kurus dengan mata teduh yang hangat. Neji seakan dapat melihat kesulitan hidup dari garis-garis wajah dan pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Neji mendesah memandang foto yang kini berada di tangannya. Sudah lebih dari lima kali Neji memandang foto itu dan mengembalikannya lagi ke saku jaketnya. Sebenarnya pencarian adik dan istri kedua ayahnya akan lebih mudah kalau saja Neji tahu dari awal nama asli adiknya. Dia bisa melacak adiknya melalaui internet, karena biasanya institusi pendidikan menyimpan –setidaknya nama dan informasi akademik lainnya yang kadang bisa di akses lewat website. Namun ternyata nama Hinata dulu bukanlah Hinata. Nama yang ayah Neji berikan padanya dulu adalah Casandra. Tapi karena ibu Hinata yang sakit hati dicampakkan oleh Hiashi, tidak rela anaknya dinamai oleh orang yang dibencinya, sehingga berubahlah namanya menjadi Hinata. Dalam hati Neji bersyukur, Casandra tidak cocok untuk Hinata. Nama dan wajahnya gak matching.

Neji memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Sesampainya di Bandung dia akan segera mencari tahu keberadaan adiknya melalui internet. Semoga saja ada pencerahan dari sana. Sekarang jamannya facebook dan kawan-kawan kan, mudah-mudahan adiknya gak kere-kere amat sehingga internet merupakan hal yang masih dapat dijangkaunya untuk punya akun di dunia maya.

"Aku akan menemukanmu Casandra –eh, Hinata." Neji mengigau dalam tidurnya.

* * *

**Hyaahhh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4. Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak sedikit berat mengingat akan ada diskusi Sakura-Sasuke. Soalnya mau begimana lagi, sy terlanjur bikin Sasuke atheis, jadi sy harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan saya *ditabok*. Hahahhaha. Saya bukan orang yang pintar berdebat, jadi semoga saya bisa menyajikan perdebatan dengan referensi yang benar. Gak ada maksud untuk memancing kemarahan atau rasa tersinggung seseorang atau pihak tertentu yang baca fic saya ini, ini memang untuk kepentingan cerita. Jadi sy mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan.**

**Hyahahaha, maaf nama Hinata sedikit saya otak-atik di sini, biar lebih masuk akal pencariannya, atau malah ga masuk akal ya?gyahahaha. tapi beneran lo, asal kita tau nama panjangnya atau minimal nama depannya yang asli, kita bisa menemukan orang-orang yang pernah hilang dari kehidupan kita. wekekekek. Ketahuan sy suka nguntit orang via internet.**

**Masalah ke-atheisan ini sy ambil dari pengamaln sy di kampus dan lingkungan lainnya yang pernah sy singgahi, jadi memang bukan sesuatu yang mengada-ada. Semoga bisa dijabarkan dengan baik dan benar (biar ga nyesatin orang, wekekeke). Uurghh, jadi berat gini ya ceritanya. Oke, saya janji. Cuman di bagian diskusi sasuke-sakura aja. Selebihnya saya merencanakan kehidupan kampus normal lainnya kok. Wehehehe. Oh iya, masalah Sasuke dan Itachi yang mesum sy mohon maaf, sy merujuk dr kebanyakan juga cowok jaman sekarang. Oke, sampai jumpa d chapter selanjutnya.**

**Reviewan kawan semua sangat berarti bagi saya ;D. Matur nuon sanget.**


	5. Intersection

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Asal cerita : Naruto**

**Author : Saiaaah. Hahahaha**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, dan Agama pastinya. **

**Warning : OOC, AU, ada unsur agama Islam. Yang ini mungkin bisa bikin tidur karena materinya agak gimanaaa getoo**

Hehe, anu pembaca yang budiman, ini chapter 5-nya. Mohon maaf karena sy lamaaaaa sekali mengupdatenya. Saya lagi banyak kerjaan. Nyahahaha. Ditambah cobaan hidup *disambit*. Intinya saya mau ngeles. Wakakakak. Oke, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Chapter ini paling berat d banding chapter yg lain. Semoga pembaca budiman gak ketiduran pas baca diskusi Sasuke dan Sakura. Mangga, disedot gan ;D.

**Oh iya, saya mau terimakasih dulu ya, kepada :**

**Dhinie minatsuki amai :** Terimakasih Dhinie. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya yg ini ;).

**Haruno Aoi :** Hehe, yang berkontribusi dalam hidup Sasuke gak bukan cuman Sakura kok, yang lain juga. Apalagi Naruto (sulit dipercaya ini mah). Maaf y sy panggil mba, abis paling singkat. Wakakakak. Ga tau, sy suka manggil orang pake kata mba. Syukurlah Aoi_san ga keberatan. Ehehehe. Nuhun ya reviewnya :D

**Yuuaja :** Iya, sy juga suka berat kalo mau ngaji. Hehe. Dan iya lagi, beragama atau tidak gak menjamin orang tersebut jadi orang baik. Balik lg ke kontrol diri masing2. Saya setuju :D. Nuhun reviewannya.

**Ryuzaki'89 : **hahaha, untuk pertanyaan awal jawabannya rahasia. Khekhekhe. Itachi kadang2 akan d munculkan lagi. Encoknya Minato udah sembuh. Hehehe. Nuhun ya reviewannya. Oh iya ryuzaki_san, sy udah liat cerita ryuzaki_san loo. Bagus, lucu, idenya unik. Lanjutin lagi dong. Saya maksa ceritanya. Khekhekhe.

**mizukaze-hime :** halo mizukaze_san. Salam kenal ya . Ehehehe, ini lanjutannya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. D chapter depan GaaHinanya akan lebih banyak ;D. Nuhun reviewannya, sy terharu. Hahaha. Oh iya, itu emang kampus sy

**kana siran :** Halo Kana :D. Hehe, aduh iya nih, d chapter ini fokusnya masih Sasuke juga. d chapter depan fokusnya akan ke GaaHina. Salah sy bikin konflik Sasuke terlalu berat. Hahaha. Maaf ya . Semoga chapternya ga mengecewakan ya. Nuhun reviewannya :D

**Sora Hinase : **Hehehe, iya, sy juga paling males hapalan. Hapalan sy ga nambah2. Heuu. Untuk agama sasuke d sekolah, sasuke tetep ikut pelajaran agama. Gurunya kan gak perlu tau kalo dia atheis. Khekhe. Gawat itu, Jadi ya sekitaran teman2nya yg pernah d ajak debat aja yg tau, atau beberapa orang. Makasih ya reviewannya :D

**Rain :** Ehehehe, sy jadi malu d puji begitu (muji kan? Takut kepedean sy :D). Mudah2an tidk mengecewakan yaa. Iya, sy juga suka sm karakter sakura d sini. Sasuke emang badboy sejati. Hahahaha, itu mah Gaara ya. Naruto kan pas banget sama . Semoga manfaat ya ceritanya. Silahkan d nikmati. Nuhun reviewannya.

**Shiorinsan : **Haloo Shiorinsan. Aduh sy senang sekali dpt review dari shiorinsan :D. Hatur nuhun pisan ya. Hehehe, semoga humor d chapter ini memenuhi harapan shiorinsan. Hapunteun sy blm sempet baca lawless yang baru. Udah d update kan ya?

Iya, memang co'jaman sekarang ga jauh2 dari bokep biasanya. Koko sy juga gt, sampe cici sy geleng2 kepala liat hobi koko sy itu (sy juga geleng2 kepala, ekstrimnya jeduk2 pala, lebay ). untuk Ino sy belm tau mau d munculkan apa enggak, kebanyakan karekter kayaknya. Hahahaa. nuhun ya reviewannya :D.

**rainhaquee :** Ahahaha, sy juga bingung Itachi suka telenovela apa kagak. Yg jelas dia suka artis ceweknya, cantik2 ;D. Sasuke suka sama Hinata? Hehe ayoo tebak. Nuhun reviewannya ya :D

**Mayachan: **hehehe, yang ini lebih lama lg updatenya ya mayachan? Khekhekhe, semoga tdk mengecewakan yaaa. Happy reading. Nuhun reviewannya :D

**Cerullean Reed :** ahahaha, kata Gaara Jubaedah 'wa'alaikumussalam'. Khekhekhe. Nuhun Reed_san pujiannya. Sy jadi malu *kepedean*. Nuhun ya reviewannya :D

**Mayraa :** Haloo mayraaa :D. Sy harus semangat '45 kalo ngebals reviewan mayraa, biar bisa ngimbangin semangat '45nya mayraa :D. Hehe, iyah, beginilah fic sy yg banyak berisi orang cacat mental ini. mengenai pairnya, ayo kita tebak2an. Hehe. Nuhun ya reviewannya :D

**Thi3x :** Halo thi3x_san salam kenal. Sy panggil mba aja boleh ya? Ehehehe, terimakasih fav dan pujiannya. Semoga isi chapter ini ga mengecewakan. Enjoy reading. Nuhun ya ;D

**Lantai Keramik :** Haloooo lantai keramik. Salam kenal :D. Saya panggil mba juga boleh ya? ehehehe. Saya senang sekali dapat masukan dari mba, jadi diingatkan kembali untuk lebih hati-hati dalam menulis fic jenis ini. saya setuju sama mba, fic jenis begini memang sangat sensitif. Salah2 malah bisa bikin konflik dan menyakiti hati banyak orang. Tapi sy berusaha untk bisa menjaga ucapan sy d sini, sy benar2 gak mau ada yg tersinggung. Wahahaha. Sy juga ga mau membanding2kan antar agama d fic ini, tidak etis dan ga bijaksana pastinya. Apalagi ilmu sy memang terbatas.

Sejujurnya sy tertarik bikin fic begini setelah sebelumnya sy baca fic punya sabaku no gee yang berjudul Poor prince:Benar-benar muslim. Itu bener2 mengisnpirasi sekali buat sy. Karena itu pertama kalinya (sampai saat ini sy belum nemu lagi yg lain) sy baca fic yang beda. Sy jadi tersentuh dan ingin buat fic yg sama. Apalgi sekarang sepertinya image Islam agak mengerikan di media, siapa tahu bisa bantu mencerahkan pandangan org2 (kepedean sy). Itung2 sama2 belajar agama juga. Siapa tahu fic sy bisa jadi kebaikan. Fic Untuk dakwah? Sy akan tersanjung sekali kalau bisa d anggap begitu. Hehe. Makanya d awal sy kasih warning ada unsur agama Islamnya, supaya pembaca ga kaget.

Terimakasih ya mba', kalau gak keberatan tlg ingatkan sy kalau sy sudah mulai aneh2, keluar jalur, atau isi ficnya berpotensi menebar percekcokan. Sy sangat hargai masukannya :D. Terakhir, happy reading ya. khekhekhe

* * *

**Bab V - Intersection**

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** sasuke?

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha :** Yep

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** hoo, takut salah orang, abis namanya alay :D

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** ga usah mikirin nick gw. Ga penting

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** ehehe, abis gimana ya... kayak bukan sasuke =_=9

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** weew. Gw kalah taruhan sm abang gw. Hukumannya nick gw harus d ganti selama seminggu

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** hooo...pas bgt yak timingnya :P

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** Hmm, can we start our discussion?

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** monggo

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** sakura, gw tipe org yang senang berpikir rasional, menerima sesuatu dngn alasan rasional juga, jd kalo bisa jawab pertanyaan gw dengan alasan masuk akal. Jangan langsung main ayat, gw udah sering ngeliat diskusi kyk gt, and to be honest, gw ga suka. Gw bakal kecewa kalo belom apa-apa lo udah ngedoktrin gw pake ayat al-qur'an atau sumber dr kitab suci lain.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** hmm, tipikal orang atheis. menTuhankan rasionalitas ;). Oke, sy jawab sesuai kapasitas otak sy, tp pasti akan ada ayat yg sy kutip, sy ambil seperlunya aja. Btw, pernyataan kmu d atas apa maksudnya kitab suci menurut kamu ga masuk akal?

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** buat gw pribadi, bnyk yg ga masuk d nalar gw.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** dan kamu udh membaca habis dan mengkaji setiap kitab suci itu?

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : **Blm.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** kalo gt km ga punya hak untk bilng kalo kitab suci ga masuk akal ;). Gimana mungkin km tau itu ga masuk akal kalo km aja blm pernah namatin kitab2 itu. hehe

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** kita ga mesti ngabisin satu gelas susu untuk tau rasa susu itu kan, sakura? Kita bisa meneliti sesuatu dan mengambil kesimpulan dengan cara sistem sampling. Artinya kt ga mesti nyoba semuanya, tp cukup dengan pengambilan beberapa sampel dan mengambil kesimpulan dr situ. Bukannya anak matematika harusnya ga asing sm metode penelitian macam gt ya?

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** khekhekhe, menurutku analoginya jelas ga bisa d samain sama susu, sas. Gimana mungkin kitab suci yg mengandung banyak hal (heterogenitas) km samain sama susu rasa coklat misalnya, yg jelas mengandung homogenitas (coklat itu tadi). Kalo kamu ganti analoginya jadi roti isi lima rasa kan kamu jd harus ngabisisn satu roti untuk tau apa aja rasa2 itu.

Soal metoda penelitian dngn sistem sample, kamu bener sas. Memang metoda itu banyak d pake d penelitian, tapi ada yg perlu d perhatikan dr pengambilan sampel jenisini. asal nyomot ayat sebagai sampel sih sah-sah aja. tapi ketika kita mencomot suatu ayat yg sebenarnya masih punya hubungan dengan ayat sebelumnya, dan kita meng-cut hanya d bagian ayat itu saja, itu bisa jadi hal yg salah dlm penafsiran. Apalagi kalo ternyata org yg bersangkutan memang ga kenal sama agama itu dan gak punya ilmu yg memadai.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** contohnya?

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** karena sy orang islam maka sy akan ambil contoh dr kasus agama sy. Tapi ini berarti akan ada ayat yg harus sy kutip. Is it okay?

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** kayaknya ga ada pilihan laen. Silahkan

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** Gini sas, banyak org berpikir kalau Islam itu agama yang mengajarkan kekerasan. Alasannya? Karena mereka dengan seenaknya mencomot salah satu ayat dari Al-qur'an dan mentafsirkannya seenak jidat, tanpa melihat ayat2 sebelumnya atau konteks kenapa ayat tersebut d turunkan. Lebih parah lg mereka meraba2 sendiri dngn ilmu mereka yg seadanya. Contohnya pelem fitna yg dibuat Wilders.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** orang dr parlemen belanda itu?

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** yap, tp meskipun dia org parlemen, pelem itu ga mewakili belanda. Itu yg d sampaikan perdana menteri belanda.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** ya, gw tau. Yg mana ayat yg lo maksud?

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** semua ayat yg dia pake d pelem itu dia salah tafsirkan semua. Parahnya banyak ayat yg seharusnya merupakan satu ayat utuh dia potong2 seenaknya, dan menghilangkan ayat selanjutnya yg sebenarnya menunjukkan islam itu agama yg cinta damai. Let's see Al-anfal 60, ayat pertama yg dia kutip d pelem itu bunyinya gini, "Dan persiapkanlah dengan segala kemampuan untuk menghadapi mereka dengan kekuatan yang kamu miliki dan dari pasukan berkuda yang dapat menggetarkan musuh Allah, musuhmu dan orang-orang selain mereka yang kamu tidak mengetahuinya; tetapi Allah mengetahuinya. Apa saja yang kamu infakan di jalan Allah niscaya akan dibalas dengan cukup kepadamu dan kamu tidak akan dizalimi (dirugikan)."

ayat itu dijdikan wilders sebagai biang kerok sejumlah aksi terorisme internasional semisal tragedi 11 september (yg dibuat sebagai 'skenario' untk melabelkan islam sebagai agama kekerasan). Sayangnya dia ga tau atau ga mau tau kalo ayat itu d turunkan saat ummat islam terhimpit kesulitan dan tekanan dari kaum jahiliyah yg menekan mereka. Dan tekanan kaum arab jahiliyah saat itu terkenal akan kekejamannya, sas. Mereka ga segan membunuh siapa aja bahkan wanita dan anak2 yg memeluk islam. Logikanya, setiap orang yg disakiti pasti ingin membela diri, hal itu pulalah yg diperintahkan Allah SWT melalui ayat tersebut. ummat islam memerangi mereka seperti di ayat itu untuk membela diri, bukan untuk membantai apalagi menebar teror. Tapi ya si wilders itu nganggapnya perang dan kekerasan itu bagian tak terpisahkan dari islam. Lucu banget.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** lucu?

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** iya, lucu. Karena wilders tidak mencantumkan ayat selanjutnya, Al-anfal 61. Mungkin dia takut orang berubah pikiran lagi kali yak, karena tau islam itu bukan agama kekerasan seperti yg dia doktrinkan. Gini ayatnya : "tetapi jika mereka condong kepada perdamaian, maka terimalah dan bertakwallah kepad Allah. Sungguh Dia Maha Mendengar, Maha Mengetahui." Ayat itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa meskipun dalam kondisi perang, Allah SWT tetap menyuruh kita berbuat kebaikan dan gak jadi kalap, yaitu menerima siapa saja yg mau berdamai.

Berdamai d sini tidak bermakna mereka harus convert agama mereka ke Islam loh. No! islam ga pernah maksa. Berdamai di sini maksdudnya berdamai dalam artian sebenarnya, berhenti memerangi ummat islam. Yaah, kalo km prnh liat pelemnya kmu bakal nemu banyak ayat tentang perang yg dia ambil, sas. tapi Demi Allah, sy mengatakannya bukan karena sengaja ingin mencitrakan agama sy dengan kebaikan, tapi karena memang Islam tidak pernah mengajarkan kekerasan. Sayangnya banyak org yg salah ambil sumber dan jadinya salah tafsir.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** hmm, sejujurnya gw juga termasuk org yang lo sebut sebagai 'salah tafsir' itu. Tapi ya, sekarang gw sedikit paham. Btw, gimana dngn scene d filem itu yg nunjukin kalo org islam itu brutal? Suka menyerang manusia beragama lain d luar islam. Jujur aja itu yg bnyk terjadi d negara kt sekarang kan?

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** hehehe. Sas, kalo ada org yg belajar hypnotherapy atau belajar komunikasi persuasi kemudian malah menggunakan ilmunya untk menipu org, yg salah ilmunya atau orangnya?

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** you know it so well, sakura. You don't need my answer

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** cuman mau negasin aja kok. Yup, yg kyk gitulah yg terjadi sm org2 yg kmu sebutin d atas. Salah tafsir ga cuman terjadi sm orang non-islam, tp sm org islamnya sendiri jg bnyk. Blh aku kutip ayat lg untk negasin?

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** hnnnnnnnnnn...

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** i'll take that as a 'yes'. Mengutip salah stu ayat d AnNisaa 90, "...Kalau Allah menghendaki, tentu Dia memberi kekuasaan kepada mereka terhadap kamu, lalu pastilah mereka memerangimu. Tetapi jika mereka membiarkan kamu, dan tidak memerangi kamu serta mengemukakan perdamaian kepadamu maka Allah TIDAK memberi jalan bagimu (untk menawan dan membunuh mereka)."

Satu lagi sas, Al-Maidah 8, "Hai orang-orang yan beriman, hendaklah kamu jadi orang-orang yang selalu menegakan kebenaran karena Allah, menjadi saksi dengan adil. Dan janganlah sekali-kali kebencianmu terhadap suatu kaum, mendorong kamu untk berlaku tidak adil. Berlaku adillah, karena adil itu lbh dekat kpd takwa. Dan bertakwalah kpd Allah, sesungguhnya Allah Maha Mengetahui apa yg kmu kerjakan."

Itu cuman dua dari sekian ayat yg menyuruh manusia berbuat baik kepada siapapun tanpa memandang ras, agama, gender atau apapun. Kamu bs cek sendiri kalo mau d An-Nahl 125, Al-baqarah 256, Al-Maidah 32, dll. Kalaupun ada org yg mengatasnakaman suatu agama atau Islam misalnya, untk berbuat terorisme, maka sy bs bilang itu tdk benar. Islam tdk pernah melegalkan terorisme.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** oke, penjelasan lo make sense tentang ayat d filem itu. Tapi tetep, menurut gw kitab2 suci secara keseluruhan masih d luar nalar gue.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** fine, sas. sy ga bisa maksain pandangan sy jg ke kamu. Nambahin boleh ya, sy memang blm pernah baca semua kitab suci yg ada d dunia ini, tapi sy yakin mereka mengajarkan kebaikan. Dan bagi sy kebaikan merupakan sesuatu yg secara logika seharusnya tidak bertentangan dngn nalar manusia, kerena manusia itu sendiri sebenarnya menyukai kebaikan ketika dtg kepada mereka.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** yaah, mungkin bener yg lo bilang. Kitab2 suci itu memang mengajarkan kebaikan, tapi bukan dari sisi itunya yg masuk dalam kategori 'tak ada logika' versi gw. Banyak hal dari agama yg ga bisa d jelaskan secara ilmiah, malah lebih ke legenda, mitos dsb, atau sesuatu yg orang tua kita paksa untuk kita percaya. Sering banget kan mereka bilang "jangan tanya-tanya, itu tabu!" de el el de es be.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** wakakakak, agnes lover nih? Kirain sasuke ga demen cewek

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** you kidding me? Jelas gw suka lah sama cewek cantik, bohai pulak.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** wahahaha, berarti gosip jaman sma yg bilang kamu mesum itu bener ya? ;P

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** ckckck, apa hubungannya sih gw ngomong agnes cantik sama gw mesum?

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** hmm, memang benar kita ga bs menganggap seseorang mesum hanya krna dia muji cewek sih, sas. tapi karena kamu yg ngomong efeknya jd beda. Jatohnya jadi semacam penegasan kalo kamu memang penggila dvd porno. Wakakakak

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** ooh, jadi fakta tentang gw suka ngoleksi dvd porno udh ketauan sejak sma ya?

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** ga sih, itu mah sy asal nebak aja. sekedar mengkorelasikan antara sasuke mesum dengan kegiatan yg mungkin dilakukan oleh seseorang berotak mesum. Biasanya ga jauh-jauh dari ngoleksi pelem porno kan? Ternyata tebakan sy tepat sasaran yaa *lol*

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** sial. Hebat juga lu ;)

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** tenang aja sas, mulut sy ga ember kok. Rahasia koleksi pelem pornonya aman. Betewe jadi oot gini. Bagian mana yg menurut kamu ga ada penjelasan ilmiahnya?

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** thanks. Oke, back to topic. Banyak yg ga masuk nalar. Dulu temen gw yg pengen ngeyakinin gw soal agama pernah bilang kalo segala sesuatu pasti ada yg menciptakan. Ga mungkin kumpulan besi, kaca, mesin bisa terakit jadi sebuah pesawat utuh hanya karena tiupan angin topan. Gw setuju, tapi gimana dengan tuhan sendiri? Kenapa dia sebagai yg pertama dan tidak ada sesuatu sebelumnya?

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** nyehehe, sas kamu sering browsing ga sih soal ginian?

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** eh? Napa emang?

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** pertanyaan kmu sm banget sm yg pernah sy baca d internet. Jadi ceritanya pernah ada seorang ilmuan atheis dr bangsa romawi yg nanya hal yg sama kyk kamu ke seseorang bernama abu hanifah.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** yaah, gw reinkarnasinya kali. Masih jd hantu penasaran krna blm nemu jawaban.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** pantes sas, muka km memang menyiratkan kepahitan hidup, sampe susah berekspresi gt. Kalo berekspresi pun palingan ekspresi sinis, ga jauh2 *ngumpet takut d sambit*

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** sial. Haha, tapi bener juga si. Jadi, jawabannya?

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** oke, angka berapa sebelum angka satu dlm bilangan asli?

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** kagak ada. Tapi dlm matematika kita tetep ngenal angka nol, minus dll kan.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** yup, tapi bilangan yg kamu masud (kayak , bulat) muncul untk memudahkan penghitungan manusia dlm pengetahuan. Tapi dlm penghitungan sejati benda-benda kita selalu memulai sesuatu dari 1 kan? Pernah kamu ngitung orang dari nol?

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** oke, got it.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** intinya, kalau sebelum angka satu tdk ada angka lain yg mendahului, kenapa kmu mesti heran kalau sebelum Allah tidak ada yg mendahuluiNya?

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** jadi tuhan ada begitu saja? Hmmm..

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** hahaha, sas, kayaknya yg mulai ga berlogika kamu deh sekarang.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** gw? kok bisa?

**Cerasoides_Sakura : **karena kmu menyamakan konsep Tuhan dengan konsep makhluk ciptaannya. Bukannya kalau kita mau berlogika seharusnya sangat masuk akal kalau zat yg berlabel Tuhan itu harus lebih superior d banding makhluk ciptaannya. Kalau Tuhan punya sifat2 fana seperti yg dimiliki makhluknya seperti lemah, tdk berkuasa dsb justru anehkan kalau d sebut Tuhan?

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** jadi, di mana tuhan sekarang? Kenapa keberadaannya ga bisa kita lihat?

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** kamu tau cinta, sas? seperti apa bentuknya? Atau kalo mau yg lebih intelek, coba tunjukin bentuk fisik dari gaya gravitasi yg kita percayai itu, bisa? Tuhan juga gitu, sas. bukan berarti karena kamu ga bisa liat Tuhan lantas bisa dianggap Dia sebagai sesuatu yang ga ada. Justru Tuhan bisa kamu rasakan dari ciptaannya di dunia ini. tata surya yg segini luasnya ada begitu sj tanpa ada yg mengaturnya? Hmm, justru itu yg ga masuk akal.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** oke, anggaplah tuhan itu memang ada. Dia memberikan kita akal supaya bisa mikir kan? Tapi kenapa justru dia mempersulit dirinya dengan membiarkan org2 dngn pemikiran kayak gw ada? Kenapa dia ga langsung membuktikan dirinya d depan org2 kayak kita kalau eksistensinya memang ada? Dengan status sebagai tuhan harusnya itu mudah dong.

**Cerasoides_Sakura : ** wakakakak, atas dasar apa kmu ngambil kesimpulan Tuhan sedang mempersulit dirinya sendiri dengan membiarkan org2 kayak kamu berkeliaran? Kali aja sekarang Tuhan sedang ketawa-ketawa liat tingkah kamu.

Aduh sas, kalau Tuhan ingin menyamakan semua pemikiran makhluknya untk nyembah Dia, sy yakin itu bukan hal yg sulit. Ga perlu kali Tuhan nyiptain dunia, masukin aja semuanya d surga, beres. Tapi balik lg ke tujuan manusia d ciptakan ke dunia ini, Tuhan ingin melihat mana hambanya yg memang layak masuk surganya. Mengenai kenapa Tuhan repot2 melakukan itu? Sy juga ga tau, itu hak prerogative Tuhan.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** ga masuk akal. Berarti lo mau bilang tuhan cuman lg iseng doang?

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** wahahaha, iseng? Naruto kali itu mah. Kalo Tuhan punya sift iseng, orang2 kayak kamu mungkin udah di drag to hell ;D. Sy ga punya jawaban bagusnya kenapa Tuhan harus menciptakan alam semesta dll. Untk kepuasaanny? Untk eksistensi? Yang jelas bagi saya justru itulah yg menunjukkan kalo zat itu memang layak diebut Tuhan.

Ga semua hal bisa kejangkau sama nalar manusia. Nalar manusia ga cukup untk bisa mengkaji semua kebesaran Tuhan. Tuhan punya penjelasannya, tapi otak manusia ga bisa menjangkaunya. Bukannya selama kamu hidup juga kamu d kelilingi hal2 yg d luar nalar? Kok kamu ga komentar? Misalnya kenapa manusia punya roh, 'keajaiban2' dalam bencana alam, jin, alam bawah sadar, tenaga dalam, kekuatan spiritual dll. Gimana tuh? Rasanya kalau cuman kebetulan, akan ada banyak sekali yaaa kebetulan d dunia ini. hehe.

Satu yang kamu lupa sas, agama ga cuman soal rasionalitas, tapi yg ga kalah penting dan bahkan jadi fondasi adalah IMAN. you do not just live with ur brain but also with ur heart. Those who live only with their brain are not human, because human does have a heart, and faith is part of human's heart.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** really? Jadi alasan kenapa tuhan menciptakan bencana, kemalangan dll d bumi ini juga harus dipercayai begitu saja oleh manusia karena iman yang katanya bagian dari hati mereka? Kasian y mereka d bikin menderita sama tuhannya sendiri.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** hmmm, pertanyaan menarik sas.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** yeah, pastinya.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** hmmm...

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** jangan ham hem ham hem doang dong mba sakura

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** hahaha, abisnya Tuhan ga pernah curhat ke saya soal itu sih.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** apalagi ke gw, kan gw udh keburu d drag to hell.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** aaaah, sensitif amat kamu sas, kayak ahmad dani aja

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** jangan samain gw sama bapak2 botak itu, bukan level gw.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** heee, iya-iya. Okee. Sebenarnya dulu ada yg pernah bilang gini sas. keberadaan Tuhan itu justru paling terasa ketika bencana dtg, ketika manusia merasa dirinya sangat lemah.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** maksud lo tuhan kembali lagi ber-iseng ria?

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** udah sy bilang sas, kalo Tuhan punya sifat iseng orang kayak kamu udh d jadiin kerak neraka ;P

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** what? Lo kenal sama abang gw ya?

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** hemm? Kayaknya enggak, uchiha yg sy kenal cuman kamu. Hahaha, omongan sy sama ya sama abang kamu? Nyah nyah nyah. Pasti dia orang berTuhan ;P

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** sial!

**Cerasoides_Sakura : ** Asiiiik, sekarang 'sial'nya pake tanda seru, berarti sasuke udh mulai berekspresi.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** gw emang selalu berekspresi, sakura. Lo pikir gw gaara. Manusia muka triplek.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** *lol* untung gaara ga ada d sini ;D

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** sakura, jangn ngeles, jelasin statement lo soal bencana barusan.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** hahaha, oke2. It's gonna be a long answers. Prepare ur self. Pertama, tlg jangan memandang sesuatu hanya dari perspektif kamu sas. semua akan jadi terlihat sempit. oke, here're the answers:

1. setahu saya kebanyakan musibah atau bencana muncul justru sebagai akibat dari perbuatan manusia sendiri. kita yg berbuat kita yg menuai, sas. itu fakta. Masa' kita mau nyalahin Tuhan? Manusia bukan robot, Tuhan Maha Baik dngn memberikan kita kebebasan memilih dlm berpikir dan bertindak, yg tentu aja dengn konsekuensi yg harus d tanggung msng2.

2. kalaupun d dunia ini seperti terlihat banyak 'ketidakadilan' misalnya orang2 cacat, orang2 susah dll yang menurut kamu mereka menderita karena perlakuan Tuhan terhadap mereka, heyyy emang kamu udh pernah nanya langsung ke mereka apa mereka semua memang merasa menderita? Sy kasih contoh, orang2 jaman Rasulullah mengalami penderitaan fisik dan hidup yg sangat mengerikan, termasuk Rasullah sendiri. apa lantas mereka punya pikiran sama kayak kamu? Jawabannya enggak, mereka bahkan lebih mencintai Tuhannya. Karena sas, satu hal yg kamu ga tangkep, meskipun bagi mata manusia (yg sering kali menilai sesuatu berdasarkan materi) mereka terlihat merana, tapi Allah menurunkan rasa bahagia dan rasa lapang yg tentu ga akan masuk logika dari sisi atheis kamu itu. Tapi itu terjadi dan itu nyata. hal itu sama sj ketika kamu mencintai sesuatu dan menimbulkan kebahagiaan d hati kamu, sehingga ketika kesusahan datang kamu ga merasakannya sebagai pederitaan.

Itulah maksud sy jangan pandang segala sesuatu dari perspektif kamu aja. zat yng berstatus Tuhan bisa membolak-balik hati manusia dan mengirimkan kebahagiaan bahkan ketika d rasa tidak ada lg kebahagiaan tersisa, misalnya ketika bencana dll. Tuhan tidak pernah menelantarkan makhluknya. Memang tidak semua org bisa menerima kemalangan mereka. Pasti ada aja yg marah, frustasi, dll. Tapi Tuhan Maha Adil, penderitaan mereka akan di ganti dengan sesuatu yg lebih besar d akhirat nanti. Dan Allah adalah seadil-adil pemberi keadilan. Ga ada sesuatu pun yg sia2 dalam hidup kita. semuanya akan berbalas d akhirat. Dalam salah satu surat d Al-Qur'an di sebutkan bahwa barang siapa mengerjakan kebaikan seberat zarrah (atom), niscaya dia akan melihat balasannya. Begitu pula sebaliknya, kejahatan sekecil apapun itu tetap ada balasannya.

Setiap makhluk termasuk manusia suka dengan keadilan, sas. jika kami blm mendapat keadilan d dunia maka kami yakin keadilan itu akan datang d akhirat. Gimana dengan kamu sas? keadilan apa yg atheis tawarkan untuk kamu? ;)

3. Terakhir, kenapa sy bilang musibah merupakan saat Tuhan terasa paling dekat dengan kita, alasannya adalah karena saat itu-disadari atau tidak-otak manusia secara fitrah akan mengharapkan pertolongan dari sesuatu yg luar biasa. Sesuatu yg mampu membalikkan hal mustahil menjadi mungkin, sesuatu yg kamu bilang ada d luar nalar menjadi sesuatu yg bernalar. Karena ketika musibah terjadi kita secara tak sadar d ajak berpikir ada 'sesuatu' yg menggerakan peristiwa itu terjadi pada kita.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** hmm, gw masih belum paham. Semuanya masih absurd buat gw. Sori.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** hehehe, it's okay sas. sy juga ga berharap kamu lngsng setuju sm semua statement sy. Pemahaman di topik ini adalah sesuatu yg harus kamu perjuangkan. Saran sy jngn bosan belajar *jiaah, macam sudah jadi emak2 pun sy ini*

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** hehehe, emang lo kayak emak2. Bawel.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** i'll take that as a compliment ;D

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** yaaah, gw rasa udh cukup. Gw masih butuh waktu extra untk mencerna diskusi kita ini. btw, thanks for sharing. Pala gw mumet juga nih d jejelin bnyk teori begini.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** yup, sama2. Jawaban sy kayaknya bnyk yg kurang memuaskan. Tapi sy kan udh ngasih warning sebelumnya, pemahaman agama sy masih standar. Semoga lain kali kamu bisa dpt org yg lebih capable.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** hahaha, siapa? Naruto? Bisa2 gw malah bikin ajaran sesat baru.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** wakakakak, yaaah, jangan naruto juga sih. Oh iya, terakhir, sas. terlalu memikirkan hal-hal ghaib (yg buat kamu ga masuk akal tadi) dlm agamaku adalah hal yg buang2 waktu.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** ada d al-qur'an lagi?

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** hahaha, anda benar! Al-an'am 59. Intinya disebutkan kunci-kunci semua yang gaib ada pada Allah SWT, tidak ada yg mengetahui selain Dia.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** dasar. Kamu apal satu al-qur'an y?

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** ga kok. Sebelumnya sy udah nge-riset kira2 pertanyaan dan dalil apa yg bisa ngebantu sy buat diskusi sm kamu ;D

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** hahaha, gw jadi tersanjung. Sampe riset segala.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** sy ga mau sekedar asal ngomong.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** hmm, oke. Gw off duluan kalo gitu.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** sy juga mau off kok. Tugas kuliah masih numpuk.

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** hahahaha, ga usah d kerjain lah sekali-kali. Jadi anak nakal itu menyenangkan lo.

**Cerasoides_Sakura :** udah banyk setan d dunia sas, sy ga mau nambahin populasi ;P. Ga usah. Oke sy off. Daah

**sas-Uke_uuh-chiha : ** sial. Oke, yoo

* * *

**[Kampus Gajah, Bandung]**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak obrolan 'singkat' Sasuke dan Sakura di dunia maya. Tidak ada perubahan yang terlalu berarti, Sasuke masih tetap memegang ke-atheisannya. Dia masih belum tertarik meletakkan keimanannya pada suatu agama, keimanannya saat ini adalah ke-tidak berTuhanannya. Meskipun kini, disela-sela waktu luangnya, berbagai jawaban yang Sakura lontarkan saat diskusi mereka sering kali berseliweran di otaknya. Mau tidak mau dia jadi memikirkannya, membuat wajahnya seringkali terlihat seperti seseorang yang terlilit hutang.

Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, dan Hinata telah berhasil melewati tugas pertama kuliah Kesehatan Lingkungan mereka dengan nilai 'cukup'. Cukup untuk membuat Tsunade mengamuk demi mendengar presentasi Naruto yang seringkali keluar materi, penuh dengan bahasa tidak baku, dan perdebatan tidak pentingnya dengan Kiba saat menanggapi pertanyaan dari mahasiswa lain. Untungnya masih ada Gaara, Sasuke, dan Hinata yang bisa menyelamatkan nilai presentasi mereka. Dan kini, mereka mulai disibukkan kembali dengan tugas kedua mereka. Tsunade meminta setiap kelompok melakukan survei langsung ke lapangan untuk melihat korelasi antara kondisi lingkungan dengan kondisi kesehatan masyarakat di beberapa lokasi di kota Bandung beserta solusi yang bisa dilakukan. Intinya, mereka akan terjun langsung ke lapangan dan berinteraksi dengan warga sekitar. Menarik sekali, mengingat kelompok Naruto dkk memiliki 'keautisan' tersendiri.

"Jadi udah fix nih, kita mau ngambil daerah babakan siliwangi?" Kiba menanyai keempat anggota kelompoknya yang kini duduk mengelilingi meja bundar di salah satu kantin kampus.

Sekedar informasi untuk pembaca budiman sekalian, Babakan Siliwangi atau biasa disebut Baksil, merupakan daerah yang berada di dekat Kampus ITB. Daerah ini dilalui oleh sungai Cikapundung dan dilalui pula oleh pipa air biru yang bertuliskan PDAM (if i'm not mistaken ). Daerah ini umumnya dihuni oleh masyarakat menengah kebawah. Sungguh sebuah ironi, di salah satu pusat kota Bandung kita masih bisa menemukan pemukiman penduduk yang tidak semua warganya memiliki wc dan terpaksa berbagi air di kamar mandi umum.

"Yap. Lokasinya strategis tuh. Deket sungai, pas banget dijadiin topik untuk tugas kita. kita bisa tau kondisi sosial dan kesehatan masyarakat yang hidup di bantaran sungai begono." Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Kiba berkata disela-sela usahanya menelan nasi bakar. "Lagian yang paling penting cuy, lokasinya deket rumah gue! Mantep banget dah!" Naruto menambahkan antusias.

"Ooh, lu idup di pinggiran sungai ya? Pantes aja otak lu konslet, kebanyakan nyedot air bekas cuci kakus." Kiba menyambar ucapan Naruto. Naruto mendelik, ekspresinya murka. Dia siap menyemburkan nasi bakar yang ada di mulutnya ke muka Kiba.

"Maksud Lo?" Naruto mengarahkan mulutnya persis ke muka Kiba, sengaja menyemburkan sedikit serpihan sesal—err masksud saya serpihan nasi bakar yang kini bertekstur lembut-basah gimana gituu ke wajah Kiba yang malang. Kayaknya habis ini Kiba harus mencuci wajahnya dengan alkohol 95%.

"Najis! Jorok banget sih lu! Arrrgghhhhh, muka gue kena Salmonella dah nih!" Kiba mendorong muka Naruto. Membuat Naruto hampir terjengkang dari kursi.

"Gyahahaha. Rasain tuh jigong gue. Lu kate gue emaknya bakteri? Pake bawa-bawa Salmonella segala. Mulut gue aman dari bakteri! Higienis! Makanya jangan asal ngomong lu, rumah gue bukan di Baksil , rumah gue di Cisitu. Kalo lu ke sono, lu tinggal bilang aja lagi nyari rumahnya Pak Namikaze, satu kampung juga tau kalo babeh gue juragan kos-kosan." Naruto menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Gaara, lo yakin temen lo ini mahasiswa Elektro? Setau gue mahasiswa Elektro kelakuannya ga ada yang cacat begini. Biasanya pada cool, minimal normal lah kelakuannya." Sasuke menanyai Gaara, bermaksud bercanda tentu saja.

"Gue juga awalnya ga percaya, Sas. Pertama kali gue ketemu dia di kelas gue pikir dia tukang sapu kelas. Lu tau kan, pegawai kebersihan kampus." Gaara menanggapi ucapan Sasuke dengan sedikit menyeringai pada Naruto. Naruto menatap Gaara dan Sasuke dengan tatapan sebal. Rasanya percuma membalas omongan Gaara dan Sasuke apalagi jika mereka sudah berkoalisi. Bah, macam kabinet saja. Maka, dengan beringas Naruto melampiaskan sebalnya pada nasi bakar dihadapannya, memakannya dengan ganas. Hinata yang dari tadi diam tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Ehm, kalau gitu mungkin aku bisa bantu masalah perizinan ke RT/RW. Aku tinggal di baksil." Hinata akhirnya membuka mulut. Sontak menarik perhatian keempat pria di hadapannya. Gaara melirik Hinata, Sasuke sedikit terkejut, Kiba dan Naruto sama-sama mengluarkan ekspresi lebay dengan mulut menganga, mata membelalak ala sinetron Indonesia.

"Apa?" Naruto dan Kiba berteriak bersamaan. Persis menirukan ekspresi peran antagonis di sinteron-sinetron.

"Tidak mungkin!" Naruto berkata lagi, yang segera mendapat jitakan dari Kiba.

"Lebay banget sih! Kayak sinetron aja." Kiba melotot, tanpa menyadari bahwa awalnya dia juga lebay bin alay kayak Naruto. Naruto nyengir sebelum akhirnya memasang lagi tampang seriusnya.

"Lo tinggal di baksil?" Sasuke bertanya, sedikit kaget. Selama ini dia biasa bergaul dengan orang-orang yang berdomisili di perumahan-perumahan elit Kota Bandung. Dia tidak menyangka ada temannya yang benar-benar tinggal di daerah yang menurutnya daerah 'kumuh'. Emang dasar Sasuke gak gaul.

Hinata mengangguk, masih tetap memasang senyumnya. Gaara menatapanya tak berkedip, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Aduh Hinata, omongan gue soal nyedot air sungai tadi cuman becanda doang. Kalo elu yang tinggal di sana gue yakin lu ga akan melakukan hal hina kayak Naruto." Kiba buru-buru minta maaf, takut omongannya yang agak bernuansa negatif tentang lingkungan tempat tinggal Hinata membuat gadis itu tersinggung.

"Muka lu tuh yang hina!" Naruto berkata sengit mendengar ocehan Kiba. "Ga usah didengerin omongannya Kiba, Hinata. Emang si Kiba ini kurang peka dengan kondisi sekitarnya. Gue juga sering kesel denger ocehannya, tapi yaaah—," Naruto mengela napasnya sejenak, "—mau gimana lagi, udah takdir." Naruto mengakhiri pidatonya sambil mengelus dadanya, ekspresinya sok prihatin. Kiba yang tepat berada di sebelah Naruto terbeliak menatapnya, jijik sekaligus murka. Sasuke menutup sebelah wajahnya, Gaara kali ini membuat kemajuan dalam ekspresi wajahnya. Kini Gaara sedang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan setengah putus asa-setengah jijik mendengar ocehan Naruto.

Sebelum Kiba sempat mengeluarkan rentetan amarahnya, Hinata mengambil alih pembicaraan. Pilihan yang bijak. "Hehehe, gak usah segitunya atuh. Biasa aja, aku gak kesinggung kok."

"Lebay lo pada." Gaara berkomentar singkat. Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Lu tinggal di belah mana sungai, Hinata?" Kiba ganti menanyai Hinata.

"Ehhm, gak deket banget sama sungai. Tapi ya disekitaran sungai, daerah bagian bawah Babakan Siliwangi."

"Hoo." Naruto cengo.

"Tinggal di sana gimana rasanya? Maksud gue, lu kan cakep, suka digangguin preman gak?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Ahahaha. Warga di sana baik-baik kok. Aku ga pernah digangguin preman." Hinata tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Tidak mungkin ada preman yang mengganggunya, yang ada premannya takut sama ibu Hinata, bukan apa-apa, bawel ibunya itu gak ketulungan.

"Waaah, tuh preman pasti takut banget sama elu. Mana berani mereka sama cewek galak." Gaara berkomentar, menyindir Hinata. Hinata melirik Gaara sebal. Sasuke menatap mereka antusias.

"Asiik, ada yang berantem nih." Sasuke berkomentar sambil menopang dagunya, tubuhnya sengaja dimajukkan kedepan, menunjukkan dia antusias pada _scene_ yang akan terjadi di hadapannya.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya. "gue gak mau berantem kok. Tau deh kalo ada yang kesinggung." Ucap Gaara sambil menatap Hinata, ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit, yang artinya sebuah ejekan bagi Hinata, sama seperti ajakan perang.

"Aaargggh, stop! Jangan berantem lagi! Gue gak mau kelompok kita terpecah belah, bisa pengaruh sama kinerja tim kita dan pastinya sama kualitas tugas kita. Gue gak mau dapet nilai jelek!" Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Elu tuh ya! Suara lu tuh bisa bikin mayat bangkit dari kubur saking pengen nabok elu, berisik banget! Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto.

"yoi, suara lu tuh bisa bikin penerjun payung terjun bebas gak pake parasit kalo punya instruktur dengan kapasitas suara kayak elu." Sasuke menambahkan.

"Dan seinget gue, yang bikin nilai presentasi kita pas-pasan kemaren itu bukannya elu, ya?" Gaara mengakhiri percakapan 'mari hina Naruto' dengan manis, membuat Naruto mingkem.

"Dasar!" Kiba menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi menghina. "Udahlah, sekarang mending kita mulai bagi-bagi tugas. Kalau mau survei lapangan, apalagi wawancara sama ketua RT/RW dan warga sekitar, baiknya ada orang yang jadi jadi penanggung jawab untuk ngehubungin mereka. Gue saranin Hinata, tapi baiknya ditemenin sama satu orang lagi soalnya lokasi yang mau kita sasar ga cuman Baksil yang sebelah kiri doang, tapi yang belah kanan juga."

"Gue aja." Sasuke buka mulut. Dia sudah bosan dapat partner laki-laki dalam tugas kuliahnya di Teknik Perminyakan yang notabennya dikuasai laki-laki, maka ketika dia ikut kuliah pilihan yang berisi banyak wanita, Sasuke tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupnya kembali berpasangan dengan laki-laki.

"Ga bisa! Hinata harus sama Gaara. Mudah-mudahan mereka jadi mau bekerja sama dan jadi akur. Ini demi kepentingan kelompok, Sasuke. Elo menyingkir dulu!" Naruto berkata semangat, berhasil mengembalikan harga dirinya setelah hinaan bertubi-tubi yang dilayangkan rekan-rekannya. Oke, saya lebay nampaknya.

"Hah, kenapa musti gitu?" Sasuke protes.

"Pokoknya kagak bisa. Elu gabung sama kita ngurusin kuisioner dan pertanyaan untuk wawancara." Naruto menunjuk dirinya dan Kiba. "Nanti pas terjun ke lapangan kita semua bareng-bareng." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Hmmph, seenaknya lo. Oke, gue bersedia ngalah kalo Gaara bersedia kerja bareng Hinata." Sasuke masih tidak mau menyerah. Hinata menatap tidak antusias Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah berdebat. Jujur, jika diminta memilih antara Gaara dan Sasuke, Hinata akan memilih Sasuke. Bukan karena dia suka pada Sasuke, tapi sasuke lebih 'manusia' dibanding Gaara. Maklum lah, Gaara kan sejenis panda (ampun, becanda saya).

"Ya si Gaara pasti kagak mau lah!" Naruto menjawab sebal. Sasuke tersenyum lebar, merasa dirinya di ambang kemenangan, sebelum jawaban tak terduga dari Gaara menghentikan senyumnya.

"Gak masalah, gue mau." Gaara menjawab datar, kemudian diarahkannya senyum tipis-culasnya kepada Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres berjengit menatap Gaara.

"Haah?" Naruto menyuarakan keheranannya.

"Kok bisa?" Kiba bertanya takjub.

"_Are you serious_?" Sasuke tak percaya.

"Gak mau!" Hinata yang menutup sambung-menyambung keterkejutan yang diciptakan Gaara. Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lu takut?"

"Enggak!"

"_So_?"

"Bukan gitu, tapi—"

"Kalo gitu gak ada alasan buat nolak." Gaara berkata datar

"Soalnya aneh tiba-tiba kamu mau! Kayak ada yang gak beres!" Hinata menyuarakan apa yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Oh, ya? Contohnya?"

"yaah, itu..." Hinata bingung, sekarang semua mata teman kelompoknya menatapnya, tak terkecuali Gaara.

"Tenang aja, gue gak bakal macem-macem. Lu bukan tipe gue." Gaara menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, tersenyum tipis pada Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Gaara hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya, tidak suka.

"Yah, terserahlah." Hinata menyerah. Mungkin memang dia yang terlalu parno.

Tepat saat itu seseorang berambut gondrong menghampiri meja mereka. Neji Hyuuga.

"Kak Neji?" Sasuke yang pertama menyadari kehadiran Neji menatap seniornya heran. Yang lain segera mengalihkan tatapannya dari objek masing-masing, tidak menyadari Neji yang muncul tanpa suara.

"Hai, boleh gabung bentar?" Neji tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hinata, adik yang berhasil ditemukannya.

Pembaca yang budiman, sedikit menengok kebelakang, singkat cerita Neji berhasil melacak keberadaan Hinata melalui bantuan internet berdasarkan informasi yang berhasil didapat dari kerabat Hinata. Neji hampir terkena serangan jantung saat mengetahui bahwa sang adik ternyata kuliah di kampus yang sama dengannya. Namun, butuh waktu bagi Neji untuk akhirnya memutuskan menemui adiknya. Bagaimanapun keberadaan Hinata sebenarnya masih terasa aneh di hatinya.

Jika dia telah memiliki hubungan batin yang dibangun oleh komunikasi dua arah yang baik sebelumnya, Neji yakin sekali dia tidak akan ragu untuk langsung menemui adiknya. Tapi dengan kondisi seperti dirinya, yang memang belum pernah memiliki hubungin emosi apapun sebelumnya dengan Hinata, menemuinya adalah hal yang sulit. Neji merasa tidak mungkin langsung menghampirinya dan berkata : "Hai, gue Neji. By the way lo tau gak kalo kita sodaraan?" Tidak, tidak, tidak. Bahkan dalam kepalanya pun itu terdengar bodoh dan sangat tidak intelek.

Maka, setelah perenungan selama beberapa hari, Neji memutuskan untuk melakukan 'pdkt' dulu dengan Hinata tanpa membongkar jati dirinya. Dia belum siap. Dia merasa harus membangun hubungan emosi dan komunikasi yang baik terlebih dahulu dengan adiknya, terlebih dia memang ingin mengetahui lebih dulu kepribadian adiknya.

"Casandra." Nama itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari bibir Neji. Hinata yang merasa Neji memanggilnya dengan nama itu mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung. Hinata memang tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia memiliki nama lain selain namanya sekarang.

"Hah?Casandra? Siapa tuh?" Naruto yang memang demen nimbrung bertanya heran pada Neji.

"Eeh, anu, itu ... Hinata mirip banget sama artis telenovela kesukaan ibu saya." Neji salah tingkah. Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara menatapnya heran. Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk sok paham.

"Ooh." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Emang telenovela masih ada di tv, ya?" Kini Naruto ganti berbisik pada Kiba yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Maaf, kakak kenal saya?" Hinata merasa heran dengan fakta Neji mengetahui namanya.

"Aah, iya. Tentu saja. Makanya saya ke sini nyari kamu. Ada yang mau saya tanyakan. Boleh ikut duduk bentar, ya?" Neji tersenyum, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Sori ganggu bentar. Saya ada perlu sama Hinata. Hinata, saya tau nama kamu dari teman saya di kabinet (kabinet itu sama dengan badan eksekutif mahasiswa). Katanya kamu salah satu pengurus inti di rumah belajar KM-ITB? Bener kan?" Neji mulai menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya kepada Hinata,yang sebenarnya adalah strateginya untuk 'pdkt' dengan adiknya.

"Iya, bener." Hinata mengiyakan.

"Oh iya lupa, saya Neji TM'07. Saya butuh bantuan kamu untuk program pengabdian masyarakat himpunan kami. Rencananya kita mau bakti sosial d rumah belajar itu, syukur-syukur kalau bisa berkontribusi tetap di sana sebagai salah satu pengajar. Gimana?" Neji melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Hah? Kok saya gak tau?" Sasuke bertanya heran.

"Program kerja baru." Neji menjawab singkat.

"Woow, udah tingkat 4 masih aktif aja, Kak?" Naruto buka suara. Neji hanya tersenyum.

"Kak Neji sih cinta mati sama himpunan, dibanding kuliah dia lebih suka sibuk di himpunan." Sasuke menjawab, yang dibenarkan Neji melalui anggukannya. "Yah, kurang lebih gitu." Ucap Neji.

"Ooh, boleh kak. Sip. Nanti segera saya koordinasikan dengan pengurus yang lain." Hinata tersenyum cerah. Moodnya kembali.

"Oke, nanti tlg hubungi saya ya. Ini sama email saya." Neji menyerahkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan dan emailnya.

"Oke, nanti saya hubungi." Hinata segera memindahkan Neji ke dalam contact HP jadulnya.

"Oke_, thanks. _Saya permisi." Neji menatap lima sekawan itu sebelum beranjak. Kemudian dengan cepat segera meninggalkan Hinata dan kawan-kawan yang kini mulai membahas kembali tugas Kes-Ling mereka. Neji mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menenangkan rasa yang campur aduk dalam hatinya. Dia merasa aneh. Tetapi setidaknya dia sudah memulai langkahnya. _Semoga ini adalah awal yang baik_. Doa Neji dalam hati.

* * *

**Hyaahhhhhh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Maaf untuk beratnya materi yang ada di chapter ini (sok iye saya). Memang diskusinya harus dituntaskan. Jadi di chapter selanjutnya materi agamanya bisa kembali pada hal-hal ringan yang sifatnya lebih mengena di kehidupan sehari-hari. hehe.**

**Untk penjelasan diskusi mengenai filem fitna dan dialog Abu Hanifa saya ambil dari beberapa sumber. Untk ayat saya ambil dari Al-Qur'an tentu saja, dan sisanya saya ambil dari pikiran saya (InsyaAllah ga sesat :D). Jadi saya mohon maaf untuk pembhasan yg dirasa gak masuk akal atau kurang berbobot. Kapasitas otak saya memang terbatas. Wakwauuuu. Nanti linknya akan saya sertakan di bwah, yang mau mengecek versi komplit dari dialog Abu Hanifa dan penjelasan yg lain silahkan d buka webnya.**

**Untuk percakapan Sasuke dan Sakura, sy memang tidak menggunakan standar EYD yang baik dan benar. Itu mengacu sama chatting yang biasanya memang bahasanya dan penulisannya jauh dari EYD. Hehe.**

**Dan untuk chpater selanjutnya akan masuk ke survei lapangan tugas mereka. Jadi mungkin, mereka berlima akan lebih sering beriinteraksi. Begitu juga dengan Neji dan HInata. Shikamaru dan teman mentoring Gaara juga mungkin akan muncul chapter depan (kalo muat, nyah nyah nyah)**

**Terakhir, saya minta maaf jika ada kata2/penjelasan yang kurang berkenan. Saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung siapapun/badan/kembaga apapun. Kalau ada yang ingin dikeluhkan, kritik, saran, pujian (ngarep nyahahaha) silahkan sampaikan di review atau PM. Saya akan terima dengan senang hati :D. Oke, sampai jumpa d chapter selanjutnya :D.**

**Reviewannya sgt dinantikan. Nyah nyah nyah**


	6. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Asal cerita : Naruto**

**Author : Saiaaah. Hahahaha**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, dan Agama pastinya.**

**Warning : AU, OOC (terutama buat Hinata), ada unsur agama Islam.**

Saya tahu sy lama banget ngapdet cerita ini, saya tahu mungkin banyak yang uda gemes (baca:sebel) sama saya karena angin-anginan bikin cerita ini. Saya tahu... hiks..saya tahu...saya tahu kalo saya ganteng *digampar*. Yah, intinya saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya ngapdet ini fic. Saya keasikan main di Indonesia Hogwarts, sampe lupa pulang. Ckckckck. Tapi bener kok, niat saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini selalu ada. Saya masih pengen sama-sama belajar sama minna san semua *nyedot ingus terharu*. Oke, tanpa berlama-lama lagi, inilah fic (yang semoga masih ditunggu) saya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan tetap bermanfaat :D. Tapi sebelumnya saya balas review dulu ya :D. Oke, cekidot, gan :

**uchihyuu nagisa****: **Agama sasuke di sekolah itu rahasia, uchihyuu... hehehe, makasih ya fav dan reviewannya. D tunggu komen selanjutnya :D

**Haruno Aoi**** : **Haloo mbak Aoii. Makasih banyak komen dan pujiannya, saya jadi terharu *srooot, narik ingus* wuahahahaha, statistik itu emang luar biasa ya. Luar biasa nyusahinnya ;D.

**L. Riona**** : **Rionaaa, maaf ngapdetnya lama, muehehehehe. Aaaah~gaara gak punya maksud apa-apa kok sama hinata. Itu mah saya aja yang punya maksud 'apa2' sama mereka berdua *digampar*, komen lagi yaa ;D

**shiorinsan**** : **shiorinsaaannnn *peyuk2shiorinsan* makasih pujiannya, saya jadi maluu. Komen lagi yaa ;D

**Ryuzaki'89**: ryuzaki chan, makasih pujiannya *peyuk2 ryuzaki*, baca terus ya. Dan mohon komennya seperti biasa ;D

**kana seiran****: **kanaaaa *peyuk2kana* makasih ya komennya ;D. Maaf saya lama banget komennya. Btw, PM kana sangat membangun semangat loo, arigato again ;D

**Dhinie minatsuki amai**** : **dhinie, makasih komennya ;D. Iya, saya juga suka liat naruto di bully (looh?) hehehehehe ;D. Komen lagi yaa

**Nara Aiko****: **makasih naraaa, ayo kita belajar agama sama-sama ;D. Komen lagi yaaa

**Mayachan: **makasih ya mayaaa. Jadi terharu saya. wahahahaha, sasukenya memang binal ya *digampar* okeee, komen lagi yaa

**Thi3x**** : **halooo thiex, makasih yaa komennya ;D. Saya jadi makin semangat. Waaah, untung thiex gak kayak sasuke ya. Imannya masih bener, ga jadi atheis. Mantaaab :D. Yosssshhhh, ini sy update. Komen lagi yaa

**mayraa**** : **haloo mayraaa *nyiapain semangat 45* hadudu, makasih komennya, saya jadi terharuuu *ngelap ingus* tetep komen yaa, biar sy selalu semangat :D

**rainhaquee**** : **haloo rain, makasih banyak ya komen dan pujiannya ;D. Saya jadi makin semangat. Yooosh, ini lanjutannya, maaf lamanya jadi bablas gini, komen lagi yaaaa.

**Shion Parashie****: **wah shion, jujur saya terharu banget baca komennya shion. Alhamdulillah kalo fic ini bisa d ambil manfaatnya untuk shion. Ayoo kita belajar islam sama2. Semangat shiooon *peyuk2shion* makasih ya komennya, komen terus yaaaa ;D

**Rara: **raraaa *sungkem* maaf updatenya lama tenan. Semoga terbalas ya penantiannya *err, mulai ga jelas saya* komen lagi yooo ;D

**Ayatul Husna: **halooo husnaa ;D, salam buat ustadz ilyas yaa, muehehhehe. Makasih komen dan pujiannya, kalo ada yang mau d kritik jangan ragu yaa. D tunggu komen selanjutnya ;D

**JustReadrl: **Ini updatennya mbaak, maaf ya lama ;D. Komen lagi yooo

**Lady GuGu : **haloo mbak gugu, saya jadi inget salah satu lagu masa kecil, muehehehe *digampar* ampun, saya cuman bercanda. Err,, do i know you, mbak gugu? Mbak gugu mengingatkan saya sama seseorang :D

**Dikalausayagilabeneran: **pupnya lancar mbaaak ;D

**YamanakaemO : **haloo yamaaaa, makasih ya komennya. Ayo kita belajar agama sama2 ;D. D tunggu ya komen selanjutnya.

**kikyou21: **makasih ya kikyou, semoga bermanfaat yaaa. D tunggu komen selanjutnya ;D

* * *

**Bab VI- The Beginning-**

**[Pemukiman Babakan Siliwangi, Bandung]**

Kita mulai kisah kali ini dengan dua tokoh utama kita, Gaara dan Hinata. Seperti yang telah dijanjikan di _chapter_ sebelumnya, kedua insan ini ditakdirkan secara semi paksa untuk mengunjungi pak RW di kawasan Babakan Siliwangi demi keselamatan tugas akhir mata kuliah Kesehatan Lingkungan mereka. Apakah ini akan menjadi bencana baru dalam kehidupan masing-masing? Ataukah jalan menuju drama percintaan _korean style_ mereka? (Hinata dan Gaara teriak, "Ogah gue!"). Oke, sebelum makin melantur, kita mulai saja kisah sekawanan anak-anak muda ini. Jadi begini ceritanya kawan...

Jika ini adalah salah satu _scene_ dalam telenovela atau sinetron, maka Gaara dan Hinata sudah dipastikan akan memulai adegan romansa mereka detik ini juga. Berjalan berdua beriringan di atas jalan kampung dengan lebar satu meteran lebih dikit, dengan bahu yang saling bersenggolan. Senyum malu-malu dari Hinata, ditambah tatapan romantis dari Gaara yang mulai berani menyentuh jemari Hinata, mesra. Kemudian saling lempar pujian macam "Iih, kamu imut banget deh, Gaara. Kayak panda," atau, "Kamu juga imut. Bola mata kamu itu lo, persis kayak matanya pocong kereta Manggarai."

Kriiiiik.

Tapi maaf ya pembaca budiman, karena ini bukanlah sinetron atau telenovela. Maka, dapat saya pastikan adegan di atas mustahil terjadi. Limit mendekati nol. Titik.

Boro-boro berjalan berdua beriringan sambil bersenggolan bahu, keadaan yang sebenarnya adalah Gaara yang sedang menghela napas frustasi melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Sampai kapan lu mau ngekor di belakang gue?" Gaara menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis juga membuat Hinata melakukan hal yang sama. Hinata yang berdiri dengan jarak satu meter di belakang Gaara menatap (pura-pura) bingung lelaki berambut merah yang meski ucapannya bernada kesal tetapi wajahnya tetap sedatar triplek.

"Ya sampai ketemu rumak pak RW." Hinata menjawab. Gaara menaikan salah satu alisnya, jelas tidak puas dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Lu jalan di sebelah gue. Sekarang." Gaara mengedikkan kepala ke sisi kosong jalan di sebelahnya. Matanya tidak putus menatap Hinata.

Hinata mengerling sekilas _spot_ yang ditunjuk Gaara. Dia mengerti maksud Gaara. Memang sejak awal mereka menginjakkan kaki di jalan kecil pemukiman Babakan Siliwangi, Hinata sengaja menyuruh Gaara berjalan di depannya sedangkan dia mengekor di belakang sambil menyerukan kapan harus belok kiri atau kanan. Alasannya simpel, demi menjaga keselamatan diri dari hal-hal tak terduga atau tak bertanggung jawab yang mungkin dilakukan Gaara. Mengingat mereka jauh dari kata akur jika bersama, apalagi sekarang hanya berdua. Hinata takut dia tidak bisa menahan diri jika berkonfrontasi dengan Gaara, misalnya dengan menendang Gaara ke dalam sungai yang ada di sisi kiri mereka.

"Gak usah, makasih. Jalannya sempit, aku di belakang aja sambil ngasih petunjuk jalan." Hinata pura-pura bodoh. Meskipun sempit, jalan yang sedang mereka lewati sebenarnya cukup untuk dilewati dua orang secara berdampingan. Hinata hanya mencari-cari alasan.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya, Hinata sedikit jiper melihat muka Gaara yang makin jauh dari kesan manusiawi.

"Itu—" Gaara melangkah mendekati Hinata, "—bukan tawaran. Itu perintah. Kalo lu gak mau jalan di sebelah gue, berarti lu harus jalan di depan gue. Jangan pura-pura bego!"

Hinata sudah siap melontarkan alasan baru ketika seseorang yang datang dari arah depan mereka membuat apapun yang hendak di ucapkan Hinata tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Hinata?" Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi Hinata menyapanya. Hinata dan Gaara otomatis mengalihkan fokus mereka kepada orang tersebut, yang ternyata adalah...

"Nyak?" Hinata menatap ibunya yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan Gaara, memandang Gaara dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Elu digangguin preman?" Ibu Hinata bertanya sambil menatap Gaara galak. Rupanya pengamatan sekilas ibu Hinata yang melihat putrinya dan Gaara sedang beradu pendapat dianggapnya sebagai ancaman putrinya sedang dipalak.

Gaara yang merasa dialah satu-satunya tertuduh yang dianggap 'preman' tersebut membuka mulutnya—memberi penjelasan.

"Saya bukan preman." _Gaara's style as usual_. Cukup, tidak perlu penjelasan lebih. Hinata yang khawatir akan terjadinya _battle royal_ di hadapannya segera menyambung kalimat Gaara.

"Nyak, ini...ini te-teman Hinata, namanya Gaara." Hinata segera maju dan berdiri disamping ibunnya yang kini mulai memandang Gaara dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Ooo, nyak kirain preman lagi malak elu." Ibu Hinata berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. "Pantes, enyak gak pernah lihat sebelumnya. Lagian tampangnya ganteng amat buat jadi preman, ya? Tampilannya anak gedongan gini. Maapin enyak ye, nak Gaara?" Ibu Hinata menepuk bahu Gaara sok akrab. Hinata yang ngeri melihat tingkah ibunya segera menarik tangan ibunya dari bahu Gaara yang masih saja belum mengubah ekspresi datarnya.

"Nyak, jangan sok akrab gitu. Dia gak suka dipegang-pegang." Hinata membisikkan karangan asalnya.

"Gak apa-apa." Gaara akhirnya mengeluarkan reaksi. Menatap dua orang hawa di hadapannya yang menurutnya sangat bertolak belakang.

"Tuh kan gak papa." Ibu Hinata berseru ketika mendengar jawaban Gaara. "Enyak kan bukan maksud ganjen ke nak Gaara. Biar lebih akrab aja, kan tadi udah enyak pelototin." Ibu gaara berkata lagi. Hinata yang takut Gaara akan menemukan senjata baru untuk 'mem_bully_nya' di kampus, segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tidak tahan jika nanti Gaara mengadu pada Sasuke atau teman-teman kelompoknya bahwa dia sudah dicolak-colek oleh ibu Hinata. "Eh, lu tahu gak, ibunya Hinata naksir gue. Masak baru ketemu gue udah dicolak-colek." No way! Parno amat lu Hinata, memangnya Gaara senista itu apa?

"Ngg, Gaara, ini ibu saya." Sumpah, Hinata tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. Dia tidak bisa merangkai kalimat yang lebih kreatif dari ini.

Gaara hanya mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum tipis ketika Hinata memperkenalkan ibunya. Ibu Hinata dengan tatapan keibuan tersenyum lebar menatap Gaara. Tangannya terjulur, minta disambut oleh Gaara. Gaara menatapnya bingung.

Hinata merasa napasnya seakan disedot _vacuum cleaner._

"Nyaak!" Hinata berteriak frustasi, berusaha menarik tangan ibunya.

Ibu Hinata menepis tangan Hinata lembut. "Eeh, kalo ketemu orang tua musti cium tangan, Hinata! Lu kayak kagak tau aja!" Ibu Hinata berkata dengan logat betawinya yang kental. Wajahnya kembali dialihkan kepada Gaara yang masih mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Eeh, nak Gaara, kalau ketemu orang tua biasain cium tangan!" Ibu Hinata menyodorkan tangannya persis di depan muka Gaara. Gaara yang merasa 'terintimidasi' akhirnya meraih tangan ibu Hinata dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke keningnya. Hinata merasa perlu menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok saking frustasinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lu gak kuliah, Hinata? Bolos, ye?" Ibu Hinata yang merasa misi mengajar tata krama pada Gaara sudah selesai ganti menanyai Hinata.

"Lagi jam kosong, Nyak. Ada perlu untuk tugas kuliah ke rumah Pak RW. Nanti juga balik lagi ke kampus. Enyak sendiri kok belom ke rumah Bu Kushina?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Ooh, tugas kuliah," Ibu Hinata mengangguk-angguk, "Iye, ini juga enyak mau ke sana. Tadi ngambil minyak nyonyong dulu. Suaminya Bu Kushina kumat lagi encoknya, tadi Bu Kushina mau mijat suaminya tapi gak punya minyaknya. Enyak ambilin dulu deh di rumah." Ibu Hinata mengeluarkan satu buah botol kecil dari saku roknya. "Ya udah deh, enyak pergi dulu ya. Hati-hati kalian bedua." Ibu Hinata menyodorkan punggung tangannya pada Hinata.

"Iya, Nyak. Hati-hati ya." Hinata menempelkan punggung tangan ibunya ke keningnya. Untungnya ibu Hinata tidak lagi menyodorkan punggung tangannya pada Gaara, Hinata bisa bengek di tempat.

Kesunyian menyusul beberapa detik setelah ibu Hinata berlalu. Hinata yang masih menatap punggung ibunya untuk mengulur-ulur waktu akhirnya memutuskan kembali menghadapi dunia nyata setelah seringaian Gaara tertangkap melalui ekor matanya.

"Nyokap lu..." Gaara menghentikan ucapannya sambil menyeringai pada Hinata. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. Kalau Gaara berani mengejek ibunya dia bersumpah akan menendang Gaara ke sungai.

"Kenapa memang enyak gue?" Hinata bertanya galak.

"Wooaaa..._take it easy, Girl_." Gaara makin melebarkan seringainya. sungguh memprihatinkan, keadaannya sangat OOC. "Gue kan belom ngomong apa-apa." Lanjut Gaara lagi membuat Hinata yang memang tidak biasa marah jadi salah tingkah. "Ya sudahlah." Tiba-tiba saja Gaara berbalik dan mulai melangkah. Hinata yang heran hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Siang itu rencananya Hinata dan Gaara akan mengunjungi rumah salah satu RW yang ada di Baksil. Sekedar meminta perizinan saja, belum melakukan wawancara. Karena naskah proklamasi eh salah, maksud saya, naskah wawancara dan kuisioner masih dikerjakan oleh Naruto, Kiba, dan Sasuke (yang masih meratapi nasib karena gagal berpartner dengan Hinata).

Sekedar info tambahan, Hinata dan Gaara tidak berangkat bersama dari kampus. Jadi pembaca budiman sebaiknya menghentikan imajinasi mengenai mereka berdua yang berada satu mobil atau berboncengan dengan motor, apalagi berbagi sepetak lahan duduk dalam angkot (Kalau yang ini sepertinya Gaara tidak bersedia) :D. Naruto meng-sms Hinata bahwa dia dan Gaara belum bisa keluar kelas tepat waktu karena masih harus mengurus tugas kuliah program studi mereka. Hinata yang melihat peluang bisa kabur dari Gaara segera membalas sms Naruto dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan menunggu Gaara di apotek dekat pintu masuk pemukiman Baksil. Naruto jelas kecewa berat karena Hinata tidak bersedia menunggu Gaara, tapi Gaara menanggapinya acuh. Dia tidak peduli Hinata mau berangkat bersamanya atau duluan.

Oke, kembali pada Hinata dan Gaara yang masih menyusuri jalan di Baksil. Hinata yang akhirnya takluk di bawah tatapan bengis Gaara, kini berjalan sejajar dengan si pemuda ganteng berambut merah. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan kesunyian yang tercipta di antara mereka, Hinata iseng menatap wajah Gaara. Lebih karena tidak ada kerjaan.

Sayangnya Hinata tidak mempersiapkan diri dari efek samping akibat memandang wajah miskin ekspresi namun ganteng milik Gaara. Sama seperti pertemuan pertama mereka di tenda penjual ayam, Hinata seolah terhipnotis oleh wajah Gaara. Garis rahangnya yang keras, hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang putih, dan bola matanya yang sewarna rumput.

_So Handsome._

"Kenapa? Muka gue ganteng, ya?." Gaara yang sadar dirinya diperhatikan melirik Hinata. Hinata yang baru tersadar dari aktivitasnya langsung membuang muka—malu .

"Gak."

_Iya kamu ganteng. Sayang nyebelin._

"Oh, ya?" Tanya Gaara lagi dengan nada mengejek. Matanya masih terus melirik Hinata yang makin terlihat tidak nyaman

"Iya! Tadi cuman iseng, gak ada kerjaan." Jawab Hinata, separo jujur separo berbohong. Gaara mendengus mendengar jawaban Hinata yang kentara sekali grogi.

Untunglah saat itu Naruto yang berada di kampus memilih untuk mengirimi Gaara sms.

Merasa HPnya berbunyi, Gaara merogoh saku jeansnya dan mengeluarkan Androidnya. Sementara Hinata bersyukur karena akhirnya Gaara memiliki objek lain untuk dilihat. Setidaknya bukan dia.

"Sial, Naruto." Gaara memaki pelan saat membaca sms Naruto. Tak lama kemudian ganti HP Hinata yang berbunyi. Pengirimnya sama, Naruto Namikaze.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca sms Naruto. Mau tidak mau dirinya tersenyum membaca rangkaian kalimat yang ada di layar HPnya.

"Naruto, ya?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba. "Nanyain kabar lu masih selamat apa enggak?"

Hinata yang sedang berusaha menahan senyumnya mengangguk singkat. Tidak perlu orang jenius untuk menyimpulkan bahwa isi sms Naruto pada Gaara intinya juga sama.

"Sial, dia pikir gue mau ngapa-ngapain elu." Gaara memasukkan Androidnya jengkel.

* * *

**[Hari yang sama, Kampus gajah, Bandung]**

Sementara itu, disebuah kelas kosong di kampus gajah, Naruto tengah memandangi layar Hpnya dengan ekspresi puas. Sasuke yang duduk di sisi kirinya melirik Naruto dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Gue saranin lu jangan ketemu Gaara hari ini." Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa emang?" Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke menyuarakan keheranannya.

"Karena Naruto, lu baru aja mengusik ketenangan batin Gaara. Artinya lu nyari perkara sama tu bocah. _It means you're gonna die_! Hahahaha." Kiba yang duduk di sisi kanannya, mengetik kuisioner, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Yah, kira-kira gitu deh." Timpal Sasuke lagi yang kini tengah menopang dagunya sambil menyeringai menatap Naruto.

"Mengusik ketenangan batin apaan? Gue kan cuman memastikan kalau Hinata baik-baik aja sama tu bocah setan! Meskipun gue yang ngotot supaya mereka pergi bareng, tapi gue juga masih punya rasa tanggung jawab, _Man_! Gimana misalnya kalo tiba-tiba Hinata gak balik ke kampus habis pergi ke Baksil sama Gaara!" Naruto menjawab tidak terima dengan suara khas toa-nya. Kiba yang sedang mengetik di sebelahnya akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya.

"Lebay lu! Ya kalo Hinata kagak balik ke kampus, artinya dia pulang ke rumahnya di Baksil, bego! Lu pikir dia bakal diapain sama Gaara? Dilelepin di Sungai Cikapundung?" Kiba berkata sebal.

"Ya mana gue tahu! Kali aja Hinata dicekek dari belakang. Si Gaara kan emosinya gak jelas. Kadang tenang, kadang kayak setan. Hobinya aja nonton Sinchan. Gak _matching_ kan sama mukanya." Naruto membela diri.

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Aduh, aduh, jangan sampai Gaara tahu kalo lu pernah ngomong kayak tadi soal dia, Naruto. _By the way_, lu sms apa ke Gaara?" Sasuke memajukan sedikit tubuhnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto mendengus sebal.

"Haah, gue cuman nanya kalau Hinata baik-baik aja apa kagak. Mastiin doang, tapi biar lebih afdol gue juga nanya Hinata. Biar _cover both side_ gitu loh." Naruto cengar-cengir menatap Sasuke.

"Beneran sarap ni bocah." Kiba menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mencela khas sinetron Indonesia.

"Gue turut berduka atas apa yang akan menimpa elu nanti, Naruto. Serius, mending lu gak usah masuk kelas ntar. " Sasuke mendesah sok prihatin, wajah gantengnya pura-pura sedih.

"Ah diem lu bedua!" Naruto berkata emosi, sedang kedua temannya tertawa puas melihatnya.

Kita tinggalkan pria-pria kesepian di atas. Mari kita kembali pada Hinata dan Gaara. Singkat cerita, mereka berdua telah berhasil menuntaskan misi meminta izin kepada Pak RW. Meskipun sebenarnya keberhasilan misi mereka sangat bergantung pada keuletan dan keaktifan Hinata berdiplomasi dengan Pak RW. Gaara hanya menyumbang anggukan singkat dan kata-kata seperti "Ya" atau "Tidak". Tidak terlalu berguna sebenarnya, tapi Hinata sudah cukup bersyukur setidaknya Gaara masih memberikan respon.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di atas trotoar Jalan Siliwangi, hendak kembali ke kampus. Ketika pergi dari kampus, Hinata yang tidak bersama Gaara memilih berjalan kaki dari kampus ke Baksil, sedangkan Gaara menggunakan motor kesayangannya yang diparkir di apotek. Sesuai dugaan, Gaara tidak mungkin mengajak Hinata pulang bareng ke kampus. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Gaara meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri canggung di trotoar menuju apotek tempat motornya diparkir. Hinata yang melihat Gaara pergi tanpa salam hanya bisa menghela napas. Di satu sisi dia merasa senang karena tidak perlu berduaan lagi dengan Gaara, tapi di sisi lain dia merasa sebal melihat Gaara yang seolah menganggapnya tidak ada.

Maka Hinata pun memutuskan kembali ke kampus menggunakan kendaraan yang paling murah bahkan _free of charge. _Yup, kaki memang selalu bisa diandalkan. Hehehe.

Belum genap sepuluh langkah Hinata berjalan, tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah... Jreng Jreng Jreng... Siapa coba? Hah, Gaara? Yaaak, anda salah.

"Hinata?" Neji Hyuuga sudah berdiri di belakang Hinata, Hinata yang awalnya kepedean karena mengira Gaara kembali untuk mengajaknya ke kampus sedikit kecewa mendapati Nejilah yang berada di hadapannya. Waduh Hinata, kenapa musti kecewa?

"Eh, kak Neji?" Hinata yang bingung dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Neji mengerutkan keningnya.

"Wah, kebetulan ya. Saya baru aja dari kost-an temen." Neji mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah gang yang ada di seberang jalan. "Begitu keluar gang ngeliat kamu di sini."

"Oh," Hinata hanya meng-oh saja.

"Mau ke kampus? Bareng?" Neji menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ah iya, tapi saya jalan kaki loh, Kak." Hinata menjawab, membalas senyuman Neji, membuat pria gondrong itu merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Tenang kawan, saya tidak berniat menciptakan kisah _brother-sister complex_ dalam cerita ini. Neji murni hanya merasa senang mendapat balasan senyum dari Hinata.

"Gak papa, saya juga biasa jalan kaki kok. Yuk." Neji menjawab, menunggu Hinata bergerak. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk, memulai langkahnya yang segera diikuti Neji. Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa meter di belakang mereka seseorang dengan sepeda motor sedang menatap mereka melalui kaca helmnya—Gaara.

* * *

**[Beberapa hari kemudian, Masjid Salman]**

"Yaak, sampai disini dulu ya mentoring kita hari ini." Shikamaru menatap khidmat adik-adik mentornya yang masih duduk mengelilinginya-Chouji, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, dan Gaara. Sai Izin terlambat karena masih mengurus tugas kuliahnya, tapi nyatanya sampai akhir mentoring belum muncul juga.

"Jangan lupa pekan depan dibawa terus Al-qur'annya. Setiap mentoring akan selalu dibuka dengan tilawah." Melirik Naruto yang cengar-cengir tanpa dosa setelah dua pekan berturut-turut lupa membawa Al-qur'annya dan selalu nebeng pada Kiba.

"Iya, lu jangan nyusahin orang mulu dong! Gaara aja yang kagak bisa ngaji masih bawa Qur'an!" Kiba berkata sewot menatap Naruto, tidak menyadari Gaara yang sedang menatapnya bengis dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Eh, Sai gak jadi datang, ya?" Naruto bertanya, berusaha mengubah pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Gue gak ngalihin pembicaraan, gue lagi mencemaskan personel kita yang lain."

"Bohong." Gaara mendengus.

"Dusta." Lee mengangguk-angguk, setuju dengan ucapan Gaara.

"Berisik! Mentoringnya belum ditutup nih!" Shino yang biasanya kalem tiba-tiba berubah galak. Bukan apa-apa, dia khawatir jika mereka tidak segera dihentikan obrolan tidak penting ini akan berlanjut sampai maghrib.

"Hei, jangan pada berisik. Itu Sai datang." Shikamaru berkata sambil menunjuk satu titik dengan kalem. Benar saja, Sai baru saja mencopot sepatunya dan dengan tergesa menaiki tangga masjid.

"Maaf telat, Bang. Tugasnya banyak banget." Sai langsung ngedeprok ngos-ngosan di samping Lee. "Oh iya, lupa, slemlekum semuanya." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kumsalam." Jawab mereka semua-minus Gaara-kompak.

"Ehem, biasakan mengucapkan dan menjawab salam dengan benar. Itu doa loh." Shikamaru tersenyum menatap adik-adik mentornya.

"Hehehe, kebiasaan sih, Bang." Sai berkata polos, diikuti dengan anggukan teman-temannya—masih minus Gaara (karena doi emang jarang banget ngucapin salam).

"Kalo gitu kebiasaannya harus diubah, karena arti salam itu luar biasa. Sayang kan kalau udah buang-buang napas tapi gak dapat doa dari salam itu sendiri." Shikamaru berkata lagi, masih memajang senyumnya.

"Emang artinya apaan sih, Bang? Terus kalo kita salah ngucapin emang doanya jadi berubah?" Chouji yang biasanya jarang bersuara membuka mulutnya ingin tahu.

"_Assalaamu'alaikum wa rahmatullahi wa barakaatuh itu punya arti, yaitu: Semoga keselamatan dari Allah menyertaimu, begitu juga rahmat dan berkahNya. Luar biasa kan, bayangkan kalau kita bertemu banyak orang dan mereka mengucapkan salam dengan lafaz yang benar kepada kita. Kita didoakan terus setiap hari. Abu Hurairah r.a pernah menyampaikan bahwa Rasullah Saw bersabda, kira-kira begini, 'Hak muslim yang mesti dilakukan terhadap muslim lainnya itu ada enam. Jika kamu bertemu ucapkanlah salam kepadanya; jika ia mengundangmu, datangilah; jika ia minta nasihat, nasihatilah; jika ia bersin lalu memuji Allah (Alhamdulillah), doakanlah; jika ia sakit, jenguklah; dan jika ia meninggal, maka antarkan jenazahnya."_

_Naruto meng-ooh panjang mendengar ucapan Shikamaru._

_"Nah, kenapa kita tidak boleh asal-asalan dalam mengucapkan salam, itu karena salah pengucapan huruf dalam bahasa Arab bisa mengubah arti. Jika kita tidak tahu kalau kita salah mengucapkan, maka itu tidak apa-apa. Tapi ketika kita tahu dan sengaja mengabaikannya atau malah mempermainkannya malah bisa jadi dosa lo. Contohnya begini, dahulu ada seorang Yahudi yang memberi salam kepada Rasulullah dengan ucapan 'Assamu'alaika ya Muhammad. Sepintas memang kelihatannya mirip ya pelafalannya dengan Assalamu'alaikum, tapi ternyata artinya adalah 'semoga kematian dilimpahkan kepadamu, Muhammad."_

_"Buset, kurang ajar amat tu orang nyumpahin Rasul mati." Naruto berkomentar._

_"Yah, itu salah satu ujian dari Allah buat beliau. Balik lagi ke topik kita, jadi begitu kira-kira, pentingnya mengucapkan salam dengan benar. Dan jangan lupa, bagi yang diberi salam wajib menjawab salam. Masak kita saja yang mau didoakan, yang mengucapkan salam juga mau dong didoakan. Jawab dengan benar."_

_"Supaya artinya gak jadi berubah, ya?" Shino bertanya sambil manggut-manggut._

_"Iya benar. Wa'alaikumussalam wa rahmatullahi wa barakaatuh, dan semoga atas kalian pula keselamatan, rahmat, dan berkahNya." Shikamaru menatap semua adik mentornya dengan tatapan kalemnya._

_"Wow, rugi amat berarti gue selama ini, ngucapinnya asal-asalan. Hahaha." Kiba menepuk pahanya sok dramatis. Naruto mencibirkan mulutnya._

_"Kalau kita cuman ngucapain 'Assalamu'alaikum aja, gak semuanya, boleh gak, Bang?" Sai bertanya penasaran._

_"Boleh, jadi dalam mengucapkan dan menjawab salam itu boleh mengucapka 'Assalamu'alaikum' saja, atau 'Assalamu'alaikum wa rahmatullah', atau komplit . Tapi ya keutamaan yang didapat beda-beda. Makin lengkap kita mengucapkannya, makin besar __reward__nya."_

_"Hoo, gitu ya, bang?" Lee mengelus-elus dagunya macam detektif._

_"Yep, _semakin lengkap ucapan salam seseorang, maka semakin banyak pula keutamaan yang diraihnya. Imran Bin Hushain r.a menceritakan tentang seseorang yang mendatangi Rasulullah Saw dan mengucapkan salam:"Assalaamu'alaikum!" Rasulullah SAW menjawab salam tersebut, dan kemudian memberikan komentar:"Sepuluh!" Kemudian datang orang lain yang mengucapkan salam:"Assalaamu'alaikum warahmatullaah!" Rasulullah SAW menjawab dan kemudian memberikan komentar:"Duapuluh!" Dan datanglah orang ketiga dan mengucapkan salam:"Assalaamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakaatuh!" Maka Rasulullah SAW menjawab:"Tigapuluh!" (HR. Abu Daud dan Tirmidzi).

"Nah, dalam menjawabnya juga begitu. Jika yang mengucapkan salam menyebutkan salamnya dengan komplit, maka balaslah dengan komplit pula. Dalam Al-Qur'an surat An Nisaa ayat 86 Allah SWT berfirman : "Apabila kamu dihormati dengan suatu penghormatan, maka balaslah yang lebih baik atau balaslah dengan yang serupa. Sesungguhnya Allah memperhitungkan segala sesuatu." Shikamaru mengakhiri penjelasannya yang sudah mirip ceramah.

"Oke kalau begitu," Naruto tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat Kiba yang berada disebelah kanannya menjengit sebal. "Gaara, Assalamu'alaikum wa rahmatullahi wabarakaatuh!" Ucapnya lantang sambil menatap Gaara yang berada di sisi kirinya.

Gaara memandangnya malas, "Konslet ya, Lu?" Jawab Gaara, menunda jawaban salamnya, "wa'alaikumussalam wa rahmatullahi wabarakaatuh." Gaara menjawab cepat, terlihat canggung.

Naruto nyengir sambil menepuk bahunya. "Thanks, _buddy_."

"Nah, kalo yang ngucapin salam non muslim, gimana tuh? Kan sekarang 'Assalamu'alaikum' itu udah kayak biasa banget diucapkan siapa aja." Shino bertanya.

"Rasulullah menjawab dalam Hadist riwayat Bukhori-Muslim, kita cukup menjawabnya dengan 'Wa'alaikum' (semoga anda juga), begitu." Shikamaru menjawab, senang melihat antusiame di wajah adik-adiknya. "Ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi?" Tambahnya, mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Enggak." Sebagian menjawab, sebagian mengangguk, Gaara cuman mingkem.

"Oke kalau begitu, kita sudahi saja sampai disini ya? Saya dan Gaara mau lanjut belajar ngaji lagi hari ini." Shikamaru berkata sambil memasukkan buku dan Al-qur'an ke dalam ranselnya. Gaara yang mendengar namanya disebut hanya menatap pasrah seniornya.

"Wooow, lembur nih, Bro?" Entah kenapa Lee antusias sekali mendengat Gaara yang akan lanjut belajar ngaji, kedua tangannya bertepuk-tepuk senang.

"Berisik." Ucap Gaara dengan nada dingin menusuk kalbu. Lee langsung mingkem (tapi masih cengar-cengir).

"Jadi mau ditutup gak nih, atau mau lanjut sampe maghrib?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada mengancam dan efeknya sempurna.

"No!" Kiba dan Naruto berteriak bersamaan (yang langsung mendapat jitakan gratis dari Shino karena sudah bikin kupingnya sakit).

"Jangan, bang, ampun." Chouji mengangkat tangannya, memberi tanda perdamaian.

"Yes, gak jadi ngaji kalo gitu." Gaara berkata datar, _emotionless_ seperti biasa.

"Gak apa-apa sih, gue kan belom dapet materi nih." Sai mencoba bercanda yang langsung dihadiahi _death glare_ gratis dari teman-temannya.

"Ah, tidak berguna kalian semua!" Lee tiba-tiba bersuara, "saya aja bang yang tutup. Oke semuanya, terimakasih atas kerjasamanya selama dua jam ini. Jangan lupa materinya diresapi baik-baik. Terutama untuk yang banyak dosa macam Naruto—," Lee menghentikan ucapannya karena dipelototi Naruto,"—ayo kita ucapkan hamdalah sama-sama, istigfar tiga kali, dan doa akhir majelis." Lee mengkomando teman-temannya yang dengan patuh menurutinya.

"Amiin," Lee berucap ketika selesai memimpin pembacaan do'a akhir majelis. "Assalamu'alaikum wa rahmatullahi wabarakaatuh." Lee mengakhirinya dengan salam, tak lupa senyum sok manis yang merekah di bibirnya.

"Wa'alaikumussalam wa rahmatullahi wabarakaatuh." Jawab semuanya kompak.

* * *

**[Sore hari, hari yang sama, rumah Gaara]**

Gaara memarkir belalang tempurnya di garasi rumahnya, disampingnya, Shikamaru juga baru saja turun dari motor bebeknya. Ini kali pertama Shikamaru berkunjung ke rumah Gaara. Matanya sedikit melebar demi menyaksikan betapa besarnya rumah adik kelasnya. Namun mengingat Shikamaru bukanlah Naruto yang cenderung ekspresif dan reaktif, wajahnya hanya menunjukkan ekspresi sekadarnya.

Gaara yang masih memegangi helm di tangan kanannya menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Ayo." Ujarnya singkat sambil meletakkan helmnya di atas jok motornya dan mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Shikamaru mengekor dibelakangnya.

Gaara membuka pintu rumah dan seketika langsung bertemu muka dengan kakaknya, Temari.

"Gaara...udah pulang?" Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu sebenarnya. Gaara yang jelas-jelas ada di rumah berarti memang sudah pulang.

"Hn." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Assalamu'alaikum wa rahmatullah." Shikamaru yang mengekor di belakang Gaara muncul di depan pintu. Temari menatapnya sedikit cengo'.

"Eh?" Jawab Temari bego.

"Wa'alaikumussalam wa rahmatullah." Gaara yang sudah mengenyakkan tubuhnya di sofa menatap malas ke arah Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Temari, itu Shikamaru. Bang Shika, itu Temari." Gaara masih menatap dua makhluk di hadapannya. Yang satu tersenyum kalem, yang satu mengerjap-ngerjap bodoh. Pembaca budiman bisa menebak kan yang mana kalem yang mana yang satu lagi (gak tega saya ngomongnya)?

"Eh, iya, kenalin, Temari." Temari yang rupanya sudah menemukan kembali kesadarannya mulai memperbaiki imejnya yang tadi sempat terjun bebas, tangannya terjulur pada Shikamaru. Gaara yang melihatnya tiba-tiba menarik senyum asimetrisnya, bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru." Shikamaru menjawab sopan sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. Temari _shock_ memandangnya. Tidak disangkanya adegan yang hanya pernah dilihatnya sepintas di sinteron terjadi kepadanya.

"Eeh..." Temari yang mendadak kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya sesaat akhirnya menurunkan tangannya dan menoleh menghadap Gaara dengan tatapan sebal, seakan Gaara yang bersalah akan ketidakmauan Shikamaru menjabat tangannya.

Gaara hanya memberikan seringainya sambil mencopot sepatunya.

"Masuk bang," Gaara bangkit dari duduknya sambil menenteng sepatunya, "saya mau ganti baju dulu, tunggu sebentar." Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang kini duduk nyaman di sofa.

"Siapa sih tuh orang? Homo, ya?" Temari yang mengikuti Gaara dari belakang bertanya kesal. Jelas Shikamaru adalah cowok pertama yang menolak menjabat tangannya. Penghinaan besar untuk Temari yang selalu merasa pesonanya bisa menaklukan semua cowok.

Gaara yang mendengar pertanyaannya terkekeh pelan. Seirit-iritnya ekspresi Gaara, dia masih manusia biasa yang bisa tertawa, kawan.

"Kakak kelas gue. Orangnya emang—apa istilahnya?—sholeh?. _Pesona_ lu gak bakal menang." Gaara sengaja menekankan kata pesona untuk menggoda kakaknya yang makin memajukan bibirnya—manyun.

"Haah, mana gue tau kalo kakak kelas lu itu sholeh! Selama ini kan temen-temen lu gak ada yang sholeh. Rata-rata begajulan. Gue kirain dia homo." Temari membela diri.

"_Excusme_? Begajulan?" Gaara menoleh kebelakang dan menaikkan alisnya, kakinya kini menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Sasuke kan begajulan!" Temari bertahan pada argumennya. "Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan lu temenan sama yang sholeh begitu? Pake dibawa ke rumah segala. Tapi yah, mukanya ganteng sih. Cool gimanaaa gitu." Celoteh Temari.

Gaara menghentikkan langkahnya sejenak. Tersadar kalau orang-orang rumahnya memang tidak tahu akan misi Shikamaru yang ingin mengajarinya mengaji. Tiba-tiba Gaara menyesali Temari yang berada di rumah. Gaara yakin nanti malam dia akan menjadi bulan-bulanan kedua kakaknya jika tahu apa tujuan Shikamaru ke sini.

"Gaara?" Temari yang tidak mengetahui pergolakan batin Gaara kembali menanyainya.

"Dia mau ngajarin gue ngaji." Ujar Gaara singkat sambil kembali meneruskan langkahnya, berusaha suaranya terdengar dingin seperti biasa. Padahal hatinya ketar-ketir menunggu reaksi Temari.

"..." Temari yang _shock_ mendengar pengakuan jujur Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Gaara yang menyadari langkah kakaknya terhenti (meski tidak membalik tubuh melihatnya) pura-pura cuek dan terus melangkah.

"HAH? APA? SITU OKE?" Temari setengah berteriak sekarang. Gaara akhirnya kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuh menghadapi kakaknya.

"Yep. Dan kuping gue masih oke. Gak perlu teriak-teriak." Gaara memberikan tatapan kutub utaranya pada Temari yang sedang memandangnya ngeri. Bukan ngeri karena tatapan Gaara, tapi ngeri karena menduga adiknya kesambet hantu blau.

"Bukan—bukan itu maksud gue. Tapi serius? Lu kena NII ya?" Perlu usaha ekstra bagi Temari menyusun kalimatnya. Gaara yang mulai sebal dengan kakaknya mendengus murka.

"_Please_, Temari. Kalau gue kena NII, lu udah gue gadain buat bayar setoran bulanan. Lagian gak mungkin gue ajak terang-terangan ke rumah, kan? Jawab Gaara mulai senewen. Temari yang tidak terima akan jawaban Gaara soal 'menggadaikan dirinya'mendelik menatapnya.

"Ya terus, kenapa dong? Pala lu kejedot tembok?" Ujarnya tak kalah sengit.

Gaara merasa perlu memasukkan kepalanya ke kulkas saat ini, dia perlu pendingin kepala.

"Dia mentor agama gue. Udah jelas sekarang?" Jawabnya dengan ekspresi dinginnya yang aduhai.

"Ooh," respon Temari bloon, "hahaha, gue gak nyangka adek gue mau belajar ngaji. Kankuro bisa kena serangan jantung kalau tahu." Temari mulai mengeluarkan tawanya yang dari tadi nyangkut di tenggorokan.

Merasa pasrah akan nasibnya, Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Temari yang masih tertawa-tawa bak orang gila. Menjadi orang baik memang penuh dengan cobaan, kawan. Itulah yang sedang dialami Gaara saat ini.

* * *

**Alhamdulillah *sujud syukur*. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, semoga pembaca puas. Muehehehehe. InsyaAllah seperti saran Kana, saya mau bikin episode mereka di bulan ramadhan. Ayo kita belajar agama sama-sama. Nyahahaha. Oh iya, masih bersedia ngereview, kan? Itu satu-satunya bayaran saya nulis di FFN ini, jadi review ya, kawan? Jangan ragu untuk mengkritik, saya terima dengan senang hati. Saya doain murah rejeki, umurnya berkah, ujiannya bagus :D *ngerayu dot kom***

**Sumber : **.com/2007/03/11/salam-dalam-kehidupan-muslim/

.com/2008/04/518/salam-jika-kamu-melakukannya-kamu-saling-mencintai/


	7. Marhaban Yaa Ramadhan

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Asal cerita : Naruto**

**Author : Saiaaah. Hahahaha**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, dan Agama pastinya.**

**Warning : AU, OOC (terutama buat Hinata), banyak unsur agama Islam.**

Assalamu'alaikum,

Halo kawan-kawan. Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf sekali karena baru meng_update_ cerita ini. Saya sudah mencicilnya dari dua tahun yang lalu sebenarnya, tapi karena saya pemalesan, urusan kerjaan, dan memang bikin cerita ini butuh cari literature terlebih dulu jadinya kepending sampai dua tahun#ngeles. Tapi intinya saya mohon maaf sekali =). Terimakasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang masih setia mengingatkan saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini baik melalui PM, FB, dan Twitter.

Untuk Kana Seiran yang sudah repot-repot mem-PM saya dan belum bisa saya tepati janjinya, maaf ya, Kana. Untuk Thie Chan Uchiha atas _wall-wall_nya dan supportnya (berasa menang grammy ya, nyahaha), maaf ya karena saya gak nongol-nongol. Untuk shiorinsan yang sudah jadi mahasiswa. Bener lo, tadinya saya pengen _update_ fic ini waktu tahu shiorinsan udah jadi mahasiswa, tapi ya apa daya. _Anyway_, _congratulation_ yaa, semoga lancar jaya kuliahnya =). Untuk Shanzec yang sudah mampir ke twitter saya; nih ceritanya sudah update =). Dan untuk _reviewers_ ke 111 yang saya gak tahu namanya, makasih banyak karena saya sudah diingatkan =). Kritik dari andalah yang benar-benar nendang saya untuk kembali mencicil hutang saya. Ya, benar, saya sudah melalaikan janji saya, dan oleh karena itu saya bersyukur kembali diingatkan, hehehe. Juga untuk kawan-kawan yang sudah me_review_, hatur nuhun pisan =).

Cerita kali ini saya ambil dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Saya pikir akan menarik melihat dari cara Sasuke berpikir akan sesuatu dan teman-temannya. Tapi jadinya jadi terlalu banyak narasi, hahahaa. Yang sabar aja ya bacanya. Dan temaya mungkin rada basi karena Ramadhannya sudah mulai, tapi insyaAllah manfaat untuk Ramadhan selanjutnya. _Chapter_ selanjutnya akan kembali dengan gaya penulisan yang biasa. Oke, semoga bermanfaat ceritanya._ Happy reading_ =)

Oh iya, ini balasan _review_ untuk kawan-kawan :

**kana seiran :** Halo kana , nyehehhehe, terimalah persembahan fic spesial ramadhan ini. Jujur, ini fic bikin sy selalu berasa d kejar2 utang update, karena sy janji secara khusus sama kana dan secara umum sama readers yang lain. semoga oke ficnya, makasih banyak masih tetap setia ya, kana *hug*. Soal benih2 cinta Gaara ke Hinata jawabannya belom ada kok. Masih ketertarikan biasa aja dari Gaara. Soalnya doi udah jatuh cinta duluan sama sinchan, ahahaha *ditabok*.

**Anna Just Reader :** Makasih Anna reviewannya, tetep ngereview ya, saya nerima orderan kritik dan saran ;D. Kalo soal scene romance mereka, sy udah lama ga nulis scene romantis2 sejak smp dan akhirnya jd gagok. Kalo sy ganti sama scene romantis Kiba dan Naruto mau gak? Muahahaha.

**Kazuki NightFlame47 :** Dimaafin, Kazuki *berasa ga punya dosa gini saya*, nyehehehe sy yang minta maaf karena ngapdetnya lama, semoga tetep berkenan baca dan review yaa. Makasih loo support dan reviewannya :D *lambai-lambai*

**finestabc :** Haloo Ines, matur nuon sanget loo ya reviewannya, saya terharu, eeeaaaaaaaaa. Porsi Gaahina insyaAllah akan sy tambah d chapter2 depan (tapi bukan yang ini ya nyehehehe). Temari-Shikamaru? Satu hal yang pasti, si Temari yang naksir Shika. Kita doakan saja semoga si Shika ga homo seperti yang Temari tuduhkan *looh*.

**Freyja Lawliet :** Freyja, aduh saya terharu baca reviewannya. Hatur nuhun pisan yaa neng Freyja. Tetap baca setia saya yaa (dan jangan lupa komen, pastinya ;D). Saya juga suka sama Gaara *ga nyambung*, sy terima kritik saran lo *wink*

**ichsana-hyuuga : **Halooo icha (sy potong namanya ga papa yaa :D). Hatur nuhun pisan reviewannya. Saya sebagai salah satu generasi penerus bangsa yang beriman dan bertaqwa, gemar menabung dan pandai memanjat, akan selalu berusaha mengupdate cerita ini, demi Tuhan-bangsa-dan almamater, salam Ganesha mulai! Nyehehe, maaf pidatonya kepanjangan. Tapi intinya makasih banyak ya icha, tetep baca cerita saya yaa *nyalamin icha*

**yuuaja :** Alhamdulillah akhirnya sy update juga yuu :D. Mudah2an terbiasa dngn kebiasaan sy yang lama ngapdate :D *ditabok*. Terimakasih karena masih setia sama fic sy ini ya, Yuu. Ayo kita sama2 belajar Islam :D. Semoga bermanfaat :D. Review lagi yaa :D

**shiorinsan :** shiorinsaaaaan *peluk2*, makasih banyak karena masih setia denganku *loooh* maksudnya dengan fic ini. Reviewan shiorinsan selalu mensupport sy :D. Nyehehe, Shika udah d incer Temari, hati-hati, Temari bisa berbahaya ;D.

Iyaa, Hinatanya sudah mulai terbayang2 wajah Gaara, ganteng ya si Gaara. Coba kalo beneran ada yang mirip d dunia nyata *curcol*. Ooooh, akan ada saatnya Gaara nyadar kalo Hinata itu manis, maklum, Gaara masih menderita rabun ayam dan mata kicer, jadi itu si Hinata masih burem di matanya *digampar*. Review lagi yaaa shiorinsan *joget*

**Lady GuGu :** Haloo mbak yu, nganuuu saya mau nanya alamat ruqiyahnya *digampar* nyehehehe, haduuuu matur nuon sanget reviewannya mbak. Sy terharu *elus2 Lady Gugu*, iya ya, sy juga jadi belajar lagi agama. Ayo kita belajar sama2 :D. Ini stok lawakannya masih ada, mudah2an sampe ending cerita masih lucu lawakannya. sy jadi makin menghargai para pelawak yang sedang berjuang di luar sana, ngelawak itu susah ya. Yah, kalo tiba masanya sy jadi garing, mohon pengertiannya *kiceup-kiceup*. Eh, ternyata saya salah orang ya kalo gitu. Sy sma-nya d Bandung. Muehehehehe, berarti kita sama2 salah orang y mbak ;D. Saya kira awalnya Lady Gugu ini temen sy di Indonesian Hogwarts, soalnya ada temen sy yang demen banget sama Lady Gaga.

**Ryuzaki'89 :** Ryuzakiiiii *peluk2*, terimakasih bnyk karena sudah menyukai saya *looh, salah ya?* Maksudnya, terimakasih karena sudah menyukai karakter2 saya, nyehehehehehe. Tetap setia dan jangan kemana-mana ya. Ooh, si Gaara sama Sasuke mah jangan d tanya, nasi bakar wajib itu *digampar*. Shikamaru bergolok? Muahahaha, sy jadi inget Si Pitung ;D. Okeh, silahkan nikmati lanjutannya y.

**Noira Hikari : **Halooo mbak e, makasih banyak reviewannya ya. E dodo ee, sy jadi terharu ;D. Tetep baca dan review yaaa Noira *salamin noira*

**Mayraa :** Mayraaaaaaaaaaaaaa *peluk2mayra*, ih, sy lagi lemes2 shaum langsung semangat lagi nih * *. Iya, sy updatenya lama ya, jangan sampe lumutan dong, mayraa. Sini saya sikatin biar lumutnya ilang *ditabok*. Nyehehehe, makasih ya reviewannya, jangan lupa review lagi looo ;D. Nanti sy tambahin lg deh Shika-Temanya *nyee?*

**CharLene Choi :** Haloooo charlene, salam kenal yaa *nyalamin charlene*. Makasih bnyk sdh baca fic saya ini. Semoga menghibur dan bermanfaat. Nyehehehe, yah, Temari memang tidak berkutik ya di hadapan Shika. Shika gitu loo *digoreng*. Slight Shika-Tema? Sedang sy godok dulu *wink2*. Tetep baca dan review ya neng Charlene :D.

**shaulaskha :** Shaulaskha, piye kabare? *narik2 tangan shaula ngajak nari gurita*. Iya, akhirnya d update juga yaa. Sy ini memang deadliners, demennya mepet2 mulu. Hehe, Gaara gak niat ngajak bareng Hinata kok. Jadi dia kenapa yaa? Makanya baca terus. Kedekatan Neji dan Hinata yang bikin Gaara cemburu? Kasih tahu gak yaaa. nyehehehe. Makasih reviewannya y, Shaula. Tetep baca dan review yaa :D.

**Ivy Jill :** Halooo Ivy, salam kenal *nyalamin ivy*. Waduuh, sy jadi terharu fic sy d baca semua. Makasih banyak yaa, jangan lupa baca dan review lagi ;D.

**Ayatul husna:** Haloo mbak Husna , kalo sy baca reviewan mbak Husna sy jadi ngebayangin Husna di KCB beneran ;D. Makasih banyak komennya mbak, sy terima kritik dan saran juga ;D. Semoga kita bisa sama2 belajar Islam yaa. Selamat ber-Ramadhan juga.

**kikyou21:** Halooo Kikyou, gimana kabarnya Inuyasha?*ditabok*. Makasih banyak ya sdh baca cerita saya. Saya terharu *sedot ingus*. Iya, sy berusaha ngambil ceritanya yang deket dan memang ada d kehidupan nyata, maksudnya biar lebih gampang ngenanya *eyaaaaaaaa*. Baca terus cerita sy ya Kikyou *maksa*.

** :** Haloo Ina, salam kenal *jabat tangan Ina*, panggil aja sy Fain :D. Makasih banyak ya komennya. Semoga masih berkenan terus baca dan komenin cerita sy ini, ayo kita belajar Islam sama2 \^.^/.

**Aya Harukawa lagi ga login:** Halooo Aya, makasih banyak sdh baca dan komen cerita saya. sy jadi terharu ;D, ayoo kita sama2 belajar Islam, sy juga masih belajar *joget2*. Ini updatennya, semoga suka dan berkenan mereview lagi ;D.

**N :** Ngehehehe, sy bingung nanggepin komen mbak n. Tapi makasih loo ya sudah mau baca dan review ;D. Oh iya, Hinata gak manggil enyaknya dengan kaa-san ya karena d sini settingannya di Indonesia, aneh dong jadinya kalo manggil pake bahasa Jepang ;D.

uchihyuu nagisa** :** Haloo Nagisa, yup, ini fic ramadhannya. Telat dikit ga papa lah yaa *ngeles*, makasih banyak komennya, tetep baca dan review yaa ;D.

**YamanakaemO :** Halooo Yama, salam kenal yaa *nyalamin Yama*. Waah, sy gak kenal , mungkin mbak Ayatul Husna yang ngereview d sini kenal ;D, tanya beliau aja. Wooo, Yama orang Makassar, ya? Sy pengen main ke sana deh *curcol*. Hayoo tebak sy cewek apa co? Btw, makasih banyak ya reviewannya, terus baca dan review yaa, Yama ;D.

**Zuko1412 :** Haloooo Zuko (apa Zizi? Atau Sartika ;D), salam kenal yaa :D. Alhamdulillah kalau Zuko suka cerita sy ini, ayo kita belajar Islam sama2 ;D. Mudah2an terus berkenan baca dan ngereview cerita saya ini yaa *lambai2*.

**mei anna aihina :** Haloo mei, salam kenal juga ya =). Hahaha, kita lihat nanti siapa yang cembokir ya. Makasih sudah review dan fav cerita ini. ditunggu komennya lagi ya neng.

**YamanakaemO :** Lah, kita ketemu lagi. Luar biasa semangatnya yama ngereview, makasih banyak yaaa =). Oalah, ternyata karena pengen jadi reviewers ke 100 too. Okelah kalau begitu, hehehe. Enjoy the story ya.

**lantai keramik :** haloo lantai keramik (serius ini dipanggil lantai keramik? Hehehe). Ah, saya jadi malu dipanggil mas. Yang mana aja boleh laa. Mudah-mudahan cerita2 saya selanjutnya tetap nambah ilmu yaa. Makasih banyak sudah review =).

**Yamanaka Emo :** Gaaraaaa, daku mencintaimu juga #salah. Halo yamanaka, makasih ya sudah mampir. Ditunggu lo reviewan yamanaka selanjutnya =).

**kikyou21 :** halo again kikyou, makasih banyak masih menanti cerita ini, dan mohon maaf ya. Pasti sebel deh sama saya, hehehe. Enjoy the story kikyou =).

**Yamanaka Emo :** halo again, yamanaka. Monggo silahkan, dengan senang hati. Makasih yaa.

**NiendaZaoldyeck :** haloo Nienda, salam kenal ya. Makasih banyak reviewannya, semoga cerita selanjutnya bisa bermanfaat. Hahaha, Hinata kelihatan terpikat sama Gaara ya? Abis gimana dong, Gaara jadi orang kebangetan cakepnya#salah. Sasuke-Sakura? Kita lihat saja nanti yaa =). Ditunggu komentar selanjutnya.

**sin naka :** Haloo Sin, salam kenal yaa. Ini lanjutannya. Makasih banyak reviewnya. Terus baca dan review yaaa =).

**nia-chan lavender girl :** haloo nia, makasih ya reviewnya =). Happy reading. Ditunggu review selanjutnya.

**creativeactive :** haloo crea#seenaknya motong nama. Salam kenal yaa =). insyaAllah dilanjutin. Jangan bosan ingatkan saya yaa. Hatur nuhun reviewannya, diantos reviewan selanjutnya.

**Hafid A2 :** Halo Hafid, salam kenal yaa. Ini sudah dilanjut ceritanya. Semoga terhibur ya. Makasih banyak reviewannya, saya tunggu review selanjutnya =).

**Guest:** halooo mbak/mas guest, salam kenal ya =). Makasih banyak reviewnya. Saya senang ada yang mengingatkan cara dengan cara begini, saya jadi langsung nulis habis itu. Hahahaha. insyaAllah saya masih pegang janji saya walaupun jadinya lalai juga yaa. Tapi percayalah (apaan gue) saya masih punya semangat untuk ngelanjutin dan insyaAllah menamatkan fic ini. Jangan bosan ingatkan saya ya =).

* * *

**Bab VII – Marhaban Ya Ramadhan**

**[My name is Sasuke – H-2 Ramadhan]**

Hai, nama gue Sasuke. Panjangnya Sasuke Uchiha. Kata orang-orang, gue ini laki-laki yang dilahirkan nyaris sempurna (oke, gue jujur sama elu-elu semua, kata 'orang' yang gue maksud hampir sebagian besar gendernya cewek, sisanya gue curiga adalah maho). Otak gue encer, bajigur kalah encer sama otak gue. Dari kecil sampai kuliah nilai akademik gue selalu bikin orang tua gue bangga (pengecualian buat abang gue yang lebay, dia nangis kejer saking bangganya). Begitu kuliah, gue diterima di salah satu kampus paling bergengsi di Indonesia. ITB, jurusan Teknik Perminyakan. Jurusan yang mahasiswanya banyak jadi incaran cewek-cewek, perusahan asing, dan calon mertua. Itu dari sisi akademik.

Hal lain yang bikin gue dilabeli sebagai Makhluk Tuhan Paling Seksi-sori, maksud gue Makhluk Tuhan Nyaris Sempurna (_please_, gak perlu muntah, bukan gue yang ngasih itu label ke diri gue sendiri) adalah tampang gue yang gantengnya kebangetan. Ya, gue tahu gue ganteng, tapi gue gak pernah menambahkan kata 'kebangetan' itu tadi. Cukuplah gue tahu kalau gue lewat di depan cewek-cewek, mereka yang tadinya heboh menggosip akhirnya mingkem karena lihat gue lewat. Ops, sekali lagi, _baby_, bukan gue yang mengada-ada, faktanya demikian.

Kelebihan lainnya yang gue punya adalah _body_ gue yang atletis. Tinggi, dada bidang, kulit putih, otot secukupnya. Lu pernah lihat model-model susu _L-Men_? Ya, _body_ gue kira-kira mirip seperti itu, meskipun otot gue gak gede-gede amat kayak mereka. Dan mungkin yang makin melengkapi kelebihan gue adalah status gue yang tajir mampus. Nah, lu bisa bayangin, kan, cewek-cewek zaman sekarang dengan berbagai macam keretakan moral mereka mana bisa tahan lihat cowok _single_ kayak gue berkeliaran di Bandung. Mulai dari yang bertingkah sok alim sampai yang benar-benar jalang sudah pernah jadi penghibur di waktu senggang gue, dan biasanya berujung dengan air mata mereka dan hati yang mungkin retak gara-gara gue tinggal kalau bosan gue kumat. _Yea_, konsekuensi dari hubungan tanpa komitmen apapun. Mereka juga tahu dari awal kalau gue cuma cari kesenangan. _What_? Gue gak pernah menasbihkan diri sebagai cowok baik-baik, _rite_? Jadi gak perlu kaget gitu, sob.

Gue brengsek, dan gue gak keberatan dengan itu sama sekali.

Hidup gue bebas, gak terikat sama aturan apapun yang menurut gue berpotensi bikin gue menderita. Pikiran gue gak dipusingkan masalah dosa karena gue gak punya Tuhan, haha. Tapi belakangan ini pikiran bebas gue agak terganggu gara-gara diskusi gue sama Sakura.

_Damn_! Tuh cewek memaksa gue secara gak sadar untuk memikirkan semua omongannya. Seperti yang tengah gue lakukan malam ini.

_As usual_, kalau gue lagi bosen dengan koleksi film bokep gue atau gak berminat main games, baca literatur, atau bacaan lainnya, hal yang gue lakukan adalah pindah dari kamar ke ruang keluarga. Nonton TV. Gampangnya, gue bakal nonton di kamar sendiri mengingat kamar gue juga difasilitasi TV. _But no_, alasan sederhananya gue pengen cari suasana baru. Dan ya, di ruang keluarga ini gue bener-bener bertemu suasana baru. Coba tebak. Yep, abang gue tersayang rupanya sudah melancarkan invasi lebih dulu ke sini. Duduk tenang dengan mata serius gak berkedip dari layar. Kalau saja gak ada suara yang keluar dari TV, gue berani taruhan abang gue lagi nonton berita saking serius mukanya. _Yeah_, tapi ini kan Itachi, sob, gue lupa kalau tingkah laku abang gue bisa cacat secacat-cacatnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kelakuannya yang cacat, pernah dulu waktu gue masih kelas satu SMA, waktu gue masih polos dan lugu, gue dan abang gue janjian bertemu di salah satu _mall_ dekat Jalan Merdeka untuk nonton bareng. _Yea_, Itachi yang bayar tiketnya makanya gue langsung bilang oke begitu dia ajak. Waktu itu gue sampai lebih dulu di _mall_, Itachi sms kalau dia datang agak terlambat karena baru berangkat dari kampusnya. Sekian puluh menit gue tunggu, gue dapat kejutan menyeramkan. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang meluk gue dari belakang. Ya, lu pasti bisa menebak siapa orangnya. Abang gue _tercinta_ dengan rambut gondrongnya (sampai sekarang gue masih gak habis pikir dengan konsep sayang abang-adik yang dianut Itachi). Gue masih ingat betul bagaimana tampang orang-orang yang ada di dekat gue. Yah, gue gak bisa menyalahkan mereka juga sih. Pasti pemandangannya terlihat seperti om-om dengan gigolonya, _rite_? Taruhan mereka pasti berpikir kalau gue dan Itachi itu homo. Dan yang bikin gue kesal setengah mati, Itachi sama sekali gak peduli dan langsung nyeret gue (ngerangkul gue dengan mesra) ke studio, gak sadar kalau dia baru saja menghancurkan masa depan adiknya yang ganteng.

Tapi gue berani sumpah, gue dan Itachi bukan homo. Oke, kita balik lagi ke topik sebenarnya ya.

"Wah, wah, wah, gue gak nyangka abang gue yang macho demen nonton acara gosip investigasi." Gue membuka pembicaraan. Duduk manis di sebelah Itachi. Nada bicara gue sengaja disetel pol menyebalkan. Pandangan gue mengarah ke Itachi, ogah gue natap pembawa acara yang hobi monyongin bibir.

"It's fun, Sasuke." Itachi membalas ucapan gue tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar TV.

"Tampang doang preman, hati lu selembut sutra ya, Bang?"

"Mmmm."

"Fans cewek lu bisa nangis kalau tahu lu demen nonton acara beginian."

Kalimat gue yang ini berhasil mengambil perhatian Itachi.

"Mungkin, Sas, tapi jumlahnya tetep gak bisa nyaingin jumlah fans lu yang bakal setep gara-gara tahu Sasuke yang _coo_l maniak film bokep yang pemainnya emak-emak." Itachi akhirnya memutar kepalanya ke arah gue, senyumnya pede tingkat dewa.

"Come on, emak-emak juga perempuan, Bang. Kalau yang gue tonton cowok sama cowok baru lu boleh khawatir." Gue menjawab cuek. "By the way, Lu bongkar koleksi gue?"

"Gak."

"Jadi?"

"Gue gak sengaja ikut nonton waktu gue berdiri di balkon kamar lu. Ya, agak kurang jelas memang, karena jarak jendela sama layar laptop lu rada jauh. Apalagi rambut lu yang menghalangi area pandang gue, tapi ya...intinya gue masih bisa lihat."

Gue menatap abang gue intens, kamar gue di lantai dua, dan untuk bisa masuk ke balkon kamar Itachi jelas harus melewati gue dulu. _Yeah_, sebut gue-apa itu istilahnya? Su'udzon? Tapi gue yakin sekali Itachi memang gak masuk lewat kamar gue.

"Gue lompat dari balkon kamar gue ke balkon kamar lu, Sas." Itachi menyadari tatapan penuh arti gue.

_See?_ abang gue ini memang punya bakat terpendam jadi maling.

"Tadinya gue cuman iseng mau ganggu lu doang tapi gue jadi gak tega ngeliat lu khusyuk banget di depan laptop." Itachi menepuk bahu gue, memberikan tatapan sok ke-abangan yang membuat gue segera mengalihkan pandangan ke layar TV. Percuma juga gue komentar. Semakin gue komentar semakin pening kepala gue mendengar jawaban abang gue. Jadi gue memasrahkan diri menatap apapun yang sedang ditonton Itachi.

Awalnya gue masih memerhatikan layar TV, sampai akhirnya entah berapa lama kemudian pikiran gue sudah dipenuhi soal diskusi gue sama Sakura dan pikiran melantur lainnya. Dan jujur saja, diskusi keagamaan gue yang ini entah kenapa berhasil bikin gue resah. Lu bayangin betapa jengkelnya gue, Sob, ketika lagi asik-asiknya nonton film _action_ dimana salah satu pemainnya meneriakkan kalimat '_Oh My God_!' dan seketika itu pula kalimat-kalimat Sakura soal '_God_' langsung bermain di kepala gue. Persis seperti yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Setelah sekian puluh menit sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri, akhirnya gue kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke layar TV, dan gue baru sadar tontonan abang gue sudah berganti (ya, setelah gue cek ternyata sudah jam tujuh malam). Itachi masih serius menatap layar. Tayangan yang tadinya memperlihatkan wanita-wanita dengan pakaian serba minim kini berganti dengan bapak-bapak berkopiah dan ibu-ibu berjilbab. _What the_-

Sebentar, ini Itachi nonton apa sih?

"Sidang Isbat?" Gue melongo menatap sebaris kalimat yang nongol di layar. Itachi masih diam, gue kembali mengulang pertanyaan gue, "Sidang Isbat?" Dan kampretnya Itachi masih mingkem. "Lu nonton Sidang Isbat?" Nada gue naik setengakh oktaf.

"Lu ngomong sama gue?" Itachi menolehkan kepalanya (plus rambut gondrongnya) ke arah gue. Tampangnya tanpa dosa. Nah, ini juga salah satu kelakuan Itachi yang selalu menguji kesabaran gue. Gue hanya bisa menahan keinginan menganiyaya abang gue saat ini dan teriakan putus asa gue macam: 'Ya iyalah, lu pikir gue lagi drama monolog?'

"Lu nonton Sidang Isbat?" Gue kembali mengulang pertanyaan gue yang keempat kalinya. Nada bicara gue ditekan sedatar-datarnya kayak Gaara.

"Ya, lu bisa lihat sendiri, kan, Sas."

"Seriously, Brother? Memang lu mau ikut puasa?"

"Gak."

"Jadi, ngapain lu tonton? Masih banyak acara lain, kan?"

Itachi menghela napas dan menatap gue, awalnya gue pikir dia mau jawab 'masalah buat lo?' yang untungnya bukan kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Gak ada salahnya, toh? Gue penasaran isi sidangnya kayak apa."

Tepat pada saat itu HP gue berbunyi. Gaara minta gue datang ke tempat makan langganannya dekat kampus. Daripada gue nonton Sidang Isbat sama Itachi jelas lebih baik gue kumpul sama Gaara.

"Gue pergi dulu."

"Yo, titidije. Nanti gue kasih tahu hasil sidangnya."

Dengan satu sabetan bantal kursi ke kepala Itachi gue kembali ke kamar untuk ganti baju.

* * *

Gue sampai lima belas menit kemudian. Jarak rumah gue dengan kampus memang gak terlalu jauh. Terlebih jalanan Kota Bandung lagi lancar jaya. _Fortuner_ gue bisa dengan lancar gue kebut. Dan selesai memarkirkan mobil gue segera menuju salah satu tenda makan langganan Gaara, dan tadaa, disitu gue gak hanya menemukan Gaara dengan tampang _stoical_nya yang biasa tapi juga-

"Yo, Sasuke!" Itu baru satu; Kiba Inuzuka.

"Halo, Sasuke." Suara lembut menggoda ; Hinata.

"Sasukeee mamen! Sini gabung sama kita-kita. Lu bisulan, ya, makanya berdiri mulu? Nyahahaha!"

Nah, yang barusan teriak, yang suara dahsyatnya bisa bikin mayat bangkit dari kubur, yang alaynya setengah mati; itu Naruto. Gue yakin lu semua juga sudah bisa menebak. Dan terakhir, yang gak gue bayangkan bisa ikut nongol di situ;

"Hai, Sas." Sakura Haruno, dengan senyumnya yang selalu sampai ke mata. _Damn_! Dia gak tahu apa sosok imajinernya sudah membuat _mood_ gue berantakan hari ini.

"Ada apaan ini? Kelompok arisan baru?" Gue mendekat dan mengambil kursi di sebelah Hinata.

Penasaran dengan urutan duduknya, Sob? Dalam satu barisan yang sama ada gue-Hinata-Sakura. Di kursi seberang, terpisahkan oleh meja makan, ada Naruto-Gaara-Kiba (gue harus bilang turut berduka cita untuk Gaara karena diapit oleh'Upin dan Ipin' Indonesia, haha). Coba lu liat formasi kita sekarang, cocok kan untuk _triple date_? Gue-Hinata, Gaara-Sakura, dan Kiba-Naruto.

"Gue yakin Naruto ada keinginan ke arah sana, Sas. But nope, kita masih selamat, rite, Naruto?" Sarkasme Gaara terdengar amat kental yang nyaris membuat gue ketawa sedangkan Naruto sendiri dengan cueknya nyengir lebar. Mungkin tuh bocah gak sadar baru disindir Gaara.

"Hehehe. Arisan mah kerjaan ibu-ibu, mamen. Kita kumpul di sini dalam rangka makan bersama sebelum Ramadhan yang mulia tiba. Silaturrahim sekaligus reuni kelompok KesLing kita, begitu kira-kira." Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar. Oh iya, mata kuliah Kesehatan Lingkungan kami sudah berakhir dengan _happy ending_. Meskipun banyak sekali cobaan karena ulah Naruto, tapi setidaknya gue bisa lulus dengan nilai A.

"Yea? Gue baru tahu Sakura juga anggota kelompok KesLing kita." Tampang gue penuh senyum tapi gue yakin kalimat gue gak begitu enak didengar apalagi oleh Sakura.

"Hus, omongan lu, Sas." Kiba menegur gue sedangkan Sakura malah tertawa kecil.

"Gak apa-apa, Kiba. Saya udah kebal sama ucapan Sasuke kalau lagi bad mood."

Wah, gue rasa nih cewek ada bakat cenayang.

"Aku yang ajak Sakura, Sas. Tadi ketemu di Salman, jadi sekalian aku ajak. Sakura juga memang mau makan malam sebelum pulang ke kostannya." Hinata membela Sakura.

Omong-omong soal Hinata dan Sakura, biar gue kenalkan cewek-cewek ini sama lu semua, Sob. cewek yang pertama, dengan poni rata dan rambut panjang adalah Hinata. Mahasiswi Teknik Lingkungan yang pintar meski ga bisa nyamain gue lah. Anaknya alim, rajin sholat juga kayaknya. Tapi kalau menurut Gaara alim tidaknya gak hanya bisa disimpulkan dari dia rajin sholat apa kagak. Ya, apapunlah, tapi memang menurut gue ni cewek gak pecicilan. Gak pernah sekalipun terlihat berusaha menarik perhatian gue (yang gue sayangkan sekali) atau cowok-cowok lain di kelompok ini. Malah ni cewek kelihatannya punya dendam kesumat sama Gaara. Hahaha, diantara banyak cewek yang pengennya 'dielus' sama Gaara, Hinata justru lebih terlihat ingin nabok Gaara. Ketampanan Gaara sia-sia kali ini. _Poor Gaara_.

Hinata juga manis. Wajahnya enak dilihat, sayang saja gue belum berkesempatan ngajak doi kencan. Tapi gue rasa bakal susah juga, mengingat reputasi gue sebagai _bad boy, _Naruto pasti langsung lempar badan kalau sampai gue ketahuan ngajak Hinata jalan. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Hinata punya poin plus di mata gue, ketabahannya sebagai orang gak berpunya. Nih cewek pasti tipe pekerja keras. _Independent woman_, salah satu kriteria cewek yang seksi menurut gue. Gak seperti kebanyakan cewek yang biasa gue ajak jalan, capek sedikit ngeluh, mau kemana-mana minta diantar. Kenapa, sob? Gue mau-mau saja ngantar-ngantar mereka? _Hell no_, _baby_, ketika gue kencan sama cewek manapun, gue yang setir mereka, bukan sebaliknya. Sudah terlalu banyak populasi cowok dongok gara-gara cewek di dunia ini, gak perlu gue tambah lagi. Mereka bertingkah? Tinggal cari yang lain. Hidup gak usah dibuat susah.

Oke, kembali lagi ke Hinata. Intinya, Hinata adalah cewek baik-baik yang bahkan orang sebrengsek gue pun gak tega untuk mencemarinya. Gue hormati Hinata dengan kepolosan dan kepribadiannya.

_Next_, Sakura. Gue sudah kenal sama cewek ini sejak di SMA. Gue satu kelas dengan Sakura di kelas satu dan tiga. Pertama kali gue bertemu Sakura adalah pada waktu MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa), nih cewek waktu itu belum berjilbab. Kita semua masih pakai seragam putih-biru SMP masing-masing. Gue ingat betul dengan nih cewek karena rambutnya yang _soft-pink_ dan wajahnya yang memang cantik, _body_nya yang aduhai, dan gayanya yang anggun. Gue sempat memprediksi bahwa Sakura bakal jadi salah satu cewek popular di sekolah gue (yang memang terbukti). Terlebih nih cewek juga terlihat cerdas (yang sudah terbukti juga gue rasa). Jujur saja, waktu itu gue sudah menyiapkan strategi untuk pdkt sama Sakura. Gue jatuh cinta? _No_, Sob. Terlalu jauh berpikir ke arah sana. Gue hanya anak laki-laki kelas satu SMA yang punya ketertarikan normal dengan lawan jenis berwajah cantik. Dan sebagai tambahan, cewek yang gue deketin saat itu gak cuman Sakura. Banyak cewek lain yang masuk daftar incaran gue. Sakura hanya salah satunya.

Ya, jadi intinya, di hari kedua gue berkesempatan melancarkan aksi pdkt. Dengan keyakinan tampang dan gaya gue yang sudah terbukti membuat banyak cewek terpesona, gue dekatin Sakura. Dan lu tahu apa yang terjadi? Semua kesaktian gue ditangkis begitu saja oleh Sakura. Dia memperlakukan gue sama seperti cowok-cowok lainnya. Gak ada pandangan genit atau kagum. Intinya dia bersikap biasa. Yah, lu tahu bagaimana psikologis kebanyakan cowok lah, Sob. Sakura adalah cewek pertama yang gak berhasil gue pikat. Dan ini bikin gue penasaran setengah mati. Pdkt gue semakin gencar. Mulai dari gue cari cara supaya bisa satu kelompok dengan dia sampai menebar kebaikan ke Sakura (ngambilin penghapusnya yang jatuh dan lain-lain). Konyol sebenarnya. Gue sendiri masih suka ketawa-ketawa sendiri kalau ingat masa itu. Tapi yah, semua orang belajar dari _trial and error, rite_? Gue gak perlu malu sama proses yang pernah gue jalani.

Sakura masih tetap gak terpesona sama gue. Padahal masa-masa MOS itu popularitas gue meroket dengan cepat di kalangan siswa baru dan senior. Sasuke Uchiha, siswa baru yang ganteng, _cool_, cerdas, dan sopan terhadap senior, ketua kelas untuk MOS dan banyak lagi kabar-kabar positif lainnya. Yah, fans gue bertambah memang, tapi gak ada Sakura di dalamnya. Sampai akhirnya ketika MOS berakhir dan kami semua mengenakan seragam putih abu-abu, gue dibuat terkejut mendapati Sakura yang cantik dengan _body_ bohainya mengenakan seragam panjang plus kerudung.

_What the hell was she thinking?_

Oke begini, gue dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang liberal dan merdeka. Orang tua gue memang tetap mengadopsi budaya timur meski harus gue akui lebih banyak budaya barat yang nyangkut dan gue rasa lebih cocok gue pakai. Mulai dari bagaimana berinteraksi dengan lawan jenis, pemikiran, _fashion_ dan lainnya. Hedonisme sudah jadi pakaian gue sehari-hari. _So_, ketika cewek-cewek yang biasa gue aja interaksi adalah cewek-cewek yang serba terbuka dan menganut paham kebebasan yang sama seperti gue (Itachi menyebutnya dengan kebebasan salah kaprah, haha) maka kewajaran berpakaian yang normal menurut gue adalah seperti teman-teman atau _partner_ kencan gue. _Jeans_ ketat, rok mini, _hot pants_, kaos ketat, baju tanpa lengan, gaun berbelahan dada rendah, bikini, dan lainnya. Percayalah, sebagai cowok gue menikmati apapun yang biasa teman-teman wanita gue pakai.

Tapi lain dengan Sakura, menurut gue sayang sekali keindahan fisiknya itu harus ditutupi oleh pakaian tertutup dan kerudung. Merugikan cowok-cowok dengan daya imajinasi tingkat tinggi macam gue, haha. Gue gak habis pikir apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura dengan penampilan barunya itu. Bukannya itu malah membuat cowok-cowok jadi segan mendekat? Yang tidak sesuai dengan naluri dasar wanita yang senang didekati lelaki, bukan begitu? Jadinya cowok-cowok brengsek macam gue jadi berpikir ulang untuk mendekati dia. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Sob. Gue akui Sakura tidak kehilangan kecantikannya sama sekali, malah entah kenapa menurut gue (yang lagi-lagi di luar logika gue) kecantikan Sakura justru jadi semakin-_I don't know-_-terpancar dan anggun? Intinya gue memutuskan berhenti pdkt sama tuh cewek. Segan juga gue jadinya. Yah, Sob, seperti yang gue bilang sebelumnya, begini-begini gue masih bisa menghargai wanita.

Dan sekarang, setelah akhirnya kami bertemu lagi di kampus yang sama dan kembali berinteraksi, pandangan gue terhadap Sakura masih tetap sama. Dia masih tetap cantik, cerdas, dan sholehah seperti dulu. Kenapa, Sob? Gak, jangan khawatir, gue gak jatuh cinta sama Sakura, kok. Meski dia tetap menarik di mata gue. Yah, menarik tapi gak bisa gue apa-apain juga percuma, kan?

Oke, kita kembali ke kawan-kawan gue ini, oke? Enggak? Masih pengen denger pandangan gue soal Gaara, Naruto, dan Kiba? Sob, penjelasannya bakal jadi panjang sekali. Gak papa? _You sure_? Hah, okelah.

Jadi sekarang pandangan gue soal sobat gue-Gaara. Yah, gue kenal cowok minim ekspresi ini waktu OSKM ITB. Itu semacam ospek satu angkatan dari berbagai fakultas. Artinya, kita dikelompokkan dengan manusia-manusia dari fakultas yang berbeda. Di OSKM kita gak dipelonco gak jelas seperti waktu SMP atau SMA. Senior-senior gue itu jelas punya misi soal idealisme yang pengen mereka tanamkan ke kita. Banyak hal soal kemahasiswaan, sosial, sedikit agama, _softskill_, dan lainnya. Yah, gak perlu lah gue bahas di sini. Intinya di momen itulah gue bertemu Gaara.

Waktu itu kita semua lagi dikumpulkan di Sabuga (Sasana Budaya Ganesha). Setiap kelompok dengan Taplok (mungkin kepanjangannya Tatib Kelompok) yang adalah senior berkumpul di _spot_ masing-masing. Selagi taplok gue bicara panjang lebar soal apalah-gue gak terlalu memperhatikan-gue lebih tertarik memperhatikan teman-teman satu kelompok gue. Gue pikir yang berani mengeluarkan tampang bosan dan gak tertarik sama taplok hanya gue seorang, ternyata ada seorang lagi makhluk berambut merah dengan kulit mirip gue yang juga terlihat bosan setengah mati. Tapi suer, Sob, tampang Gaara jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada gue. Ya, lu pasti tahu reputasi wajah Gaara, kan? Wajah datarnya punya kekuataan menyebalkan tingkat dewa terutama untuk orang-orang yang bikin _mood_nya terjun payung. Jemarinya saling bertaut dan diletakkan di depan mulutnya. Tatapannya maut diarahkan ke taplok kami yang sebenarnya gak salah apa-apa. Dan seketika tatapannya ganti diarahkan ke gue yang memang terang-terangan mengarahkan pandangan ke Gaara.

Yah, untungnya Gaara gak menganggap gue maho waktu itu. Dan di momen-momen OSKM selanjutnya, gue dan Gaara sudah berteman.

Gaara dan gue jadi sering _hang out_ bareng meski kita beda jurusan. Dari situ gue makin tahu kepribadian Gaara yang dilabeli sebagai makhluk dingin dan kurang berperasaan oleh orang-orang. Mirip kayak gue, Gaara dianugerahi tampang, kecerdasan, _body_, dan kekayaan yang bisa bikin iri cowok lain. Hanya bedanya, kalau gue menyadari kelebihan yang gue punya dan kemudian gue maksimalkan untuk meraih harta, tahta, dan wanita, Gaara gak begitu. Setidaknya gue bisa kasih jaminan untuk yang soal 'wanita'. Gaara sama sekali gak berniat menggunakan tampang gantengnya untuk menjerat banyak wanita seperti gue. Gaara terlalu cuek soal perempuan. Mungkin bagi Gaara perempuan itu semacam bencana alam. Yah, ada benarnya juga memang. Salah-salah pilih perempuan dan hidup lu akan berakhir seperti habis dilibas tsunami.

_But no_, Gaara bukan homo, Sob. Setidaknya gue tahu ada satu atau dua perempuan yang menarik minatnya sebelum akhirnya doi kembali lebih tertarik pada HP dan motornya. Gaara pernah bilang sama gue kalau dia baru akan tertarik dengan perempuan begitu kebutuhan reproduksinya dalam taraf mendesak, setelah menikah mungkin. Sejauh ini dia masih bisa mengendalikan nafsunya. Ya, satu lagi perbedaan gue dan Gaara, dia memang bukan cowok baik-baik juga, tapi jelas gak sebrengsek gue. Dia sesekali ikut _clubbing_ bareng gue tapi kuantitasnya bisa dihitung jari. Gaara gak suka minuman alkohol dan rokok karena murni alasan kesehatan-bukan agama. Dan untuk yang satu itu gue setuju, gue juga bukan pecandu alkohol dan rokok. Terakhir, Gaara bukan _Cassanova_. Oh satu lagi, dia masih punya agama walaupun pengetahuan dan ketaatan beragamanya dalam level nyaris tiarap nyungsep ke bumi.

Sejauh ini gue merasa nyaman bersahabat dengan Gaara. Dia gak pernah mencampuri urusan pribadi gue. Meskipun terkesan dingin dan cuek, Gaara bisa sangat setia kawan. Satu-dua tahun lalu gue pernah dikeroyok sama sekelompok anak-anak alay sok kaya yang gak terima ketika pacar salah satu teman mereka minta putus karena tuh cewek naksir gue. Padahal gue sama sekali gak pernah meladeni cewek itu. Bukan selera gue. Cewek yang terang-terangan menjual rendah harga dirinya jelas gak pernah bikin gue terkesan. Maka suatu hari, tengah malam, mobil gue dipepet sama cowok-cowok bangsat itu di dekat Jalan Burangrang. Singkatnya gue dipaksa turun dan dikeroyok sama empat banci. Bagian depan mobil gue penyok karena dihantam benda tumpul yang berat, wajah gue gak lebih baik. Untungnya gue masih bisa membela diri dan memberikan beberapa bogem mentah kepada empat banci itu sebelum akhirnya gue berhasil melarikan diri. Gue beruntung masih selamat. Besoknya gue gak kuliah dan dengan alasan nginap di rumah teman gue juga gak pulang ke rumah.

Gue nginap di rumah Gaara. Orang tuanya memang jarang ada di rumah karena alasan bisnis. Paling-paling gue hanya harus menghadapi tatapan bingung kakak-kakaknya, Kankurou dan Temari. Yah, kalau Kankurou sih aman-aman saja. Sesama cowok pasti paham hal seperti ini adalah bagian dari kehidupan kami, tapi Temari? _Oh man_, kakak Gaara yang satu ini adalah kebalikan dari Gaara. Cantik memang, tapi wajahnya terlalu penuh ekspresi sampai-sampai gue pusing sendiri melihatnya, dan Temari kelihatannya kurang suka gue bergaul dengan adik kesayangannya meski gue tahu dia gak pernah ngelarang Gaara dan gue berteman.

Gue langsung telpon Gaara (yang untungnya diangkat, Gaara kalau tidur bisa kayak orang mati), minta izin untuk nginap di rumahnya. Gaara yang gue yakin heran dan curiga dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba gue gak berkomentar banyak di telpon dan segera mengiyakan. Setelah merebahkan diri dengan nyaman di kasur plus mengobati luka-luka gue, semua kejadian malam itu gue ceritakan. Gue masih ingat betapa murkanya gue dan bersumpah akan balas dendam ke keempat banci itu (mirip sinetron, ya?). Gue masih hapal plat mobil mereka dan dua dari empat orang itu juga gue tahu namanya. _Well_, Bukan gue yang salah, ingat? Gue gak pernah mengganggu cewek-cewek mereka dan tiba-tiba mereka datang keroyokan seperti babon ngamuk. Kalau mereka datang dan minta berkelahi satu lawan satu akan gue ladeni. Tapi ini gak ada cerita, Sob, gue benci sama pengecut.

"Lu tenang aja, Sas. Mereka jadi urusan gue. Lu sembuhin dulu luka-luka lu, sebentar lagi UAS."

Gaara menepuk pundak gue. Ekspresi Gaara sulit ditebak, hanya dari kekerasan nada bicaranya lah gue tahu dia gak main-main dengan kata-katanya. Dan gue sudah terlalu paham bahwa Gaara gak menerima penolakan saat itu. Jadi gue hanya mengangkat bahu dan tidur.

Besok malamnya Gaara membawa gue ke sebuah rumah kosong. Disitu sudah ada empat orang babak belur yang berlutut di kaki gue. Empat banci itu memohon-mohon minta maaf. Di belakang mereka berdiri lima orang berotot yang gak gue kenal-orang-orang bayarannya Gaara, jelas.

Gue sudah gak berniat menambah daftar lebam di muka dan tubuh banci-banci menyedihkan itu. Apapun yang dilakukan oleh orang-orangnya Gaara sudah cukup bikin gue puas. Gue gak tahu ancaman apa yang Gaara berikan sama empat orang itu, yang jelas penganiyayaan itu gak pernah sampai ke polisi.

Masih banyak bentuk kesetiakawanan lain yang Gaara berikan, tapi satu contoh itu sudah cukup lah ya.

Nah, sekarang Naruto, bocah paling _absurd_ yang pernah gue temui seumur hidup gue. Bingung juga gue mendeskripsikan nih bocah. Pertama kali gue kenal Naruto adalah ketika gue melihat Gaara sedang makan siang di kantin bersama dengan Naruto. Waktu itu gue masih tingkat dua. Dan dari pertemuan pertama saja gue sudah melongo melihat ke_absurd_an Naruto dengan porsi makannya yang persis orang kalap karena gak diberi makan seminggu. Ya, ya, ya, gue tahu sudah biasa buat mahasiswa makan dengan porsi jumbo. Nasi dua centong dan lauk minim seadanya. Tapi Naruto, _mamen_, bukan Cuma nasinya yang berporsi jumbo, lauk, minuman dan _dessert_nya (yep, masih ada makanan penutup berupa bubur lemu di dalam cup air mineral) juga gak kalah banyak. Dan gue heran tuh bocah berhasil memasukkan semua ke perutnya tanpa dimuntahkan kembali.

Hal lain dari Naruto adalah suaranya yang satu volume dengan toa. Berisik abis. Tingkahnya juga petakilan, gak bisa diam. Lo pernah lihat kucing yang ekornya terinjak orang? Gak ada apa-apanya. Naruto jauh lebih hiperaktif. Belum lagi pemikiran-pemikirannya yang aneh bin ajaib. Lo udah pernah dengar soal masalah neon yang mau dia pasang di dalam liang lahatnya kalau dia mati nanti? Nah, itu hanya salah satunya. Sisanya banyak, termasuk membangun museum dangdut pribadinya suatu hari kelak. Gue cuman heran aja, keinginan untuk menjadi Raja Dangdut setelah Rhoma Irama belum pernah keluar dari mulutnya. Yah, mungkin dia cukup sadar diri.

Tapi harus gue akui, dibalik itu semua Naruto adalah kawan yang baik. Selalu mengedepankan urusan banyak orang ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Dia hampir gak pernah bertingkah egois. Gak pernah memilih-milih teman. Perhatian dan setia kawan juga gue rasa. Segala tingkahnya yang berpotensi bikin orang depresi gak pernah membuat gue benar-benar marah.

Terakhir, Kiba. Gue gak ingat kapan persisnya gue ketemu Kiba, tapi sepertinya gak lama setelah gue kenal Naruto. Lu pasti tahu apa alasannya, _rite_? Di mana ada Naruto maka di situ ada Kiba. Ipin dan Upin Indonesia. Kegemaran mereka juga hampir-hampir mirip. Anti-mainstream. Yang satu hobi dangdut yang satu hobi keroncong. Bedanya, Kiba lebih beradab dalam bersikap dan berpikir dibanding Naruto, khekhekhe. Gue gak terlalu kenal Kiba, tapi gue bisa kasih tahu lu semua kalau dia oke-oke saja _as a friend_. Oh, satu hal yang gue kagumi dari Kiba semenjak pertama kali bertemu adalah ketabahan dan kesabarannya menghadapi Naruto. Gaara jelas gak punya dua sifat mulia itu dalam menghadapi Naruto.

_Done_. Sekarang kita kembali ke kawan-kawan gue.

"Lu gak makan?" Gaara menanyai gue. Di hadapannya tersaji seporsi nasi yang masih utuh, komplit dengan lauknya.

Gue menarik senyum asimetris sebelum ganti menyanyai Gaara. "Kenapa lu belum makan?"

"Bukan Cuma gue, Sas, tapi kita semua." Gaara mengedikkan kepalanya kemudian mendaratkan tatapan es batunya kepada Naruto yang langsung mingkem dari acara cengar-cengirnya.

"Kita makan sama-sama, lah. Mumpung Gaara lagi baek mau traktir kita semua. Sasuke juga kan mau datang, dan kata Gaara Sasuke bakal sudah ada di sini dalam waktu lima belas menit. Itu namanya setia kawan, mamen!" Naruto menatap jumawa kami semua-yang tidak bertahan lama karena mendapat jitakan dari Kiba.

"Setia kawan pala lu peyang! Mana ada hubungannya makan sama setia kawan. Iya kalau Sasuke juga mau makan, lah kalau dia gak mau makan, sia-sia kan nih nasi gue yang tadinya panas!" Kiba berkata sewot.

"Ah, berisik lu! Gaara aja yang kelaparan masih bisa jaga emosi!" Naruto balas sewot. Kiba segera meliukkan tubuhnya di antara Gaara untuk kembali menjitak Naruto, sementara Gaara mengelus-elus pelipisnya frustasi.

"Gak makan, Sas?" Sakura ganti menyanyai gue.

"Gak, gue masih kenyang." Gue melemparkan tatapan jail ke Naruto.

"Kan! Gue bilang juga apa! Si Sasuke kagak mau makan, Naruto!"

"Mana gue tahu. Kalau orang normal kan harusnya makan malam jam segini!"

"Sebentar, maksud lu gue gak normal?"

"Ah, elu sih, Sas, bukannya pesen makan aja. Kalau lu kenyang biar gue yang makan! Yang penting pesen makan! Berkicau kan nih si Kiba jadinya." Naruto mengabaikan protes gue. Hinata dan Sakura pasti puas sekali dengan pertunjukkan wayang orang di hadapan mereka.

"Hei, udah dong, kapan makannya ini?" Hinata menengahi, yang tanpa Naruto dan Kiba sadari Gaara sudah melahap lebih dulu nasi ayamnya.

Ya, begitulah, Sob, kebiasaan yang sering terjadi kalau kami semua berkumpul. Berisik seperti angin ribut.

"Bismillahirrahmanirrahim." Gue melirik ke arah Hinata dan Sakura yang baru melirihkan bismillah sebelum makan, kemudian gue memindahkan tatapan ke arah Naruto yang tengah makan dengan lahap. "Udah berdoa belum, Lu?"

"Astaghfirullahal'adzim! Khilaf gue!" Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Kiba ikut-ikutan istighfar walaupun gak ikut menepuk jidat dengan lebay seperti sobatnya.

"Udah berdoa belum, Gaara?" Gue ganti menanyai Gaara. Maksud sebenarnya jelas hanya menggoda pemuda berambut merah itu. Sayangnya Gaara menanggapi humor gue dengan mendelik dari atas nasi ayamnya.

Saat itu HP gue berbunyi, tanda sebuah pesan baru saja masuk. Alis gue naik begitu membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim Itachi.

**Muhammadiyah gak ikut sidang Isbat, tapi mereka puasa besok, mereka pake metoda hisab**.

Itu pesan yang dikirim Itachi. Abang gue yang sarap itu benar-benar mengabari gue soal perkembangan Sidang Isbat. Dengan dongkol gue membalas pesannya.

**Sarap lu ya? Gue gak peduli soal muhammadiyah dan hisabnya, gak ada urusannya sama gue.**

Sedetik setelah gue kirim pesan itu ke Itachi, Naruto mengangkat tema puasa sebagai obrolan-yang gue sesali sekali _timing_nya, suer.

"Eh, kita puasa kapan sih?" Naruto bertanya di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Sidang Isbatnya malam ini, kan? Habis Isya tadi mungkin baru mulai." Hinata menjawab.

"Mmm...tahun ini beda-beda lagi gak ya, startnya?" Kiba menimpali.

"Muhammadiyah mulai puasa besok."

Dan terjadi keheningan seketika. Karena yang barusan bicara adalah gue. Sasuke Si Atheis yang tidak pernah menampakkan rasa peduli apapun soal yang berbau agama. Dan suer gue sendiri gak maksud untuk ikut nimbrung obrolan mereka. Terjadi begitu saja.

"Lu...ikut puasa besok, Sas?" Lihat, bahkan Gaara saja jadi bego gara-gara kaget mendengar kalimat gue sebelumnya.

"Lu masuk Islam, Sas?" Oh, bukan Cuma Gaara yang jadi bego, Naruto mengambil kesimpulan yang lebih tidak masuk akal.

"Bego lu pada!" Kiba berhasil pulih dari shocknya. "Lu lagi belajar Islam di Muhammadiyah ya, Sas?"

"Elu yang bego! Kesimpulan macam apa itu?" Naruto menyemburkan nasi dari mulutnya.

"Man! Makanan lu muncrat ke gue!" Gaara mengelap nasi dari pipinya. Gue bersyukur gak duduk di posisi Gaara saat ini. _By the way_, kalian perhatikan gak, Sob, Gaara bisa lebih berekespresi kalau berkumpul dengan teman-teman sarapnya ini, hahaha.

"Berita soal Muhammadiyah memang sudah tersebar di media-media massa." Sakura berkata di sela-sela cengirannya.

"Denger tuh, lu-lu aja yang pada gak update. Lebih tahu gue yang atheis." Gue memberikan seringai pada tiga cowok di hadapan gue yang sedang berusaha memperbaiki imej yang sempat retak.

"Mana gue tahu. Makanya lain kali kalau kasih info jangan lupa disebutin sumbernya. Gue kira lu masuk Islam, habisnya rasanya aneh banget denger lu tahu soal hal begituan!" Naruto sudah melanjutkan kembali makannya sementara gue hanya memberikan senyum tipis.

"Sayang sekali gue mengecewakan harapan lu ya, Naruto?"

"Tauk ah."

"Kalau pemerintah kapan? Katanya lusa, ya?" Hinata bertanya.

"Sidang Isbatnya belum selesai. Belum diputuskan. Nih, beritanya banyak kok di media online." Sakura menunjukkan layar HP-nya.

"Makanya HP tuh jangan cuman dipake buat download Siti Badriyah aja!" Kiba berkata sebal. Naruto sudah akan membalas ucapannya kalau saja Gaara tidak menghadiahinya tatapan membunuh _ngomong-lagi-gue-lempar-lu-ke-jalan! _Maka Naruto hanya sanggup memberikan delikan mata yang aduhai pada Kiba.

"Siapa Siti Badriyah?" Hinata bertanya.

"Penyanyi dangdut baru, Hinata. Kece badai orangnya."Naruto menjawab ceria. Kiba mencibir sebagai respon.

"Kok bisa beda-beda gitu sih, Sakura, puasanya? Memang gimana sih cara penentuannya?" Kiba bertanya. Yah, sebentar lagi obrolan ini akan dinamai : Anda bertanya, ustadzah menjawab.

"Mmm, begini, ahli fiqih punya tiga cara untuk menentukan awal bulan dalam Kalender Qomariyah. Kalender Qomariyah sendiri adalah kalender ummat muslim dimana perhitungan penanggalannya mengacu pada peredaran bulan, berbeda dengan kalender Masehi yang acuannya adalah matahari. Awal bulan dalam kalender ini ditandai dengan munculnya bulan sabit tipis atau yang disebut hilal. Hilal ini terbentuk akibat posisi bulan-bumi-matahari berada dalam satu garis lurus, dalam astronomi disebut sebagai konjungsi dan dalam Bahasa Arab disebut Ijtima'. Konjungsi ini mengakibatkan bulan berwarna hitam karena tidak mendapat pantulan cahaya matahari, baru sesaat setelah itu munculah sabit hilal. Dan pergantian hari dalam kalender ini tidak terjadi pada tengah malam melainkan dimulai ketika terbenamnya matahari di tempat tersebut. " Sakura memulai penjelasannya.

"Ooh, makanya pengamatan hilal dilakukan setelah matahari terbenam, ya?" Kiba kembali bertanya. Naruto menatap antusias sambil tetap melahap makanannya. Hinata serius mendengarkan, sedangkan Gaara dan gue terlihat cuek meskipun gue sendiri mendengarkan.

"Ya, Kiba. Nah, kembali lagi ke tiga cara yang digunakan ahli fiqih dalam penentuan awal bulan ya. Tiga cara itu adalah hisab atau mengitung, rukyatul hilal lokal, dan rukyatul hilal global. Rukyatul sendiri artinya melihat hilal."

"Buset, pantesan aja pada beda-beda tanggal mulainya." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Nah, itu, mana yang paling benar?"

"Iya, bijimana tuh ceritanya? Mana yang kita ambil?" Kiba mengelus-elus dagunya sok serius.

"Tiga-tiganya punya dasar dalil sendiri, Naruto, Kiba. Saya sendiri gak bisa menyebutkan mana yang benar mana yang salah, karena ya itu tadi, tiga-tiganya punya sandaran pemikiran. Perbedaan pemikiran itu sendiri bisa terjadi dari bagaimana cara kita memahami suatu dalil. Nah, dalil yang dipakai menggunakan metode hisab ada di surat Yunus ayat lima. Sebentar ya." Sakura kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk mencari aplikasi Al-Qur'an digital.

"Wow, ada Al-Qur'annya, ya?" Naruto memekik girang.

"Dasar katrok." Gaara berkomentar singkat.

"Bismillaahirrahmaanirrahiim. _Dialah yang menjadikan matahari bersinar dan bulan bercahaya, dan Dialah yang menetapkan tempat-tempat orbitnya, __**agar kamu mengetahui bilangan tahun, dan perhitungan (waktu)**__. Allah tidak menciptakan demikian itu melainkan dengan benar. Dia menjelaskan tanda-tanda (kebesaran-Nya) kepada orang-orang yang mengetahui."_

"Tuh kan!" Naruto tiba-tiba berkomentar kencang. Sementara Kiba di sebelah Gaara nyaris tersedak tulang ayam.

"Mati lu, Naruto! Demen amat sih bikin orang celaka!" Kiba berusaha menjangkau Naruto. Gaara memundurkan badannya, memberikan akses lebih luas pada Kiba.

"Ya, hajar aja ni bocah, Kiba. Tusuk pakai garpu." Gaara memanas-manasi.

"Hei, kalian ganggu orang, tahu!" Hinata mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah orang-orang di meja lain yang menatap sebal ke arah Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Apanya yang 'tuh kan', Naruto?" Sakura bertanya geli.

"Diem lu, Kiba! Gue mau jawab." Naruto masih meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya menghindari tangan Kiba. "Itu, maksud gue adalah, Nabi Muhammad itu gak bisa baca, kan? Pengetahuannya gak akan sanggup untuk mengarang hal macam itu. Perjalan terjauh beliau pun paling ke negeri tetangga macam Syam. Tapi kenapa beliau bisa mengucapkan hal seperti itu yang jelas-jelas adalah pengetahuan tingkat tinggi soal astronomi? Itu artinya beliau tidak mengada-ada apa yang diucapkannya, karena Al-Qur'an sendiri adalah wahyu Allah SWT yang diturunkan melalui perantaraan malaikat Jibril, yang artinya benar! Gue heran masih ada aja orang yang meragukan Al-Qur'an. Yang isinya bahkan Allah sendiri yang menjamin akan menjaganya sampai hari kiamat."

Bahkan Gaara pun terhenyak mendengar penuturan Naruto. Kiba menurunkan tangannya dan tercenung menatap sahabatnya. Sementara Naruto yang tidak menyadari tatapan takjub dua orang di dekatnya malah sibuk menatap ke arah gue. Dan sumpah, Sob, tatapannya menyebalkan banget.

"Kenape lu lirik-lirik, gue? Naksir?" Gue berkata (sok) cuek.

"Ih, Najis!" Naruto dengan cepat menjawab.

"Kampret!" Ini menyangkut harga diri gue, Man!

"Tapi bener sih apa yang dibilang Naruto. Gue sepakat." Kiba menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, mencuri-curi pandang kepadaku.

"Yaa, bahkan gue yang ahli maksiat pun setuju. Logis. Walaupun baru sekali ini denger ayatnya." Gaara memberikan seringai menyebalkan ke arah gue.

"Lanjut lagi, Sakura." Hinata memberikan tatapan galak pada tiga pemuda di hadapannya supaya tutup mulut.

"Hehehe, kalian kocak ya. Ehm, oke, itu tadi dalil metode Hisab. Jadi semisal Muhammadiyah menggunakan perhitungan siklus bulan untuk menentukan awal Ramadhan. Namun ahli fiqih lain menganggap walaupun menggunakan dalil Al-Qur'an, akan tetapi ayat tersebut bersifat umum untuk semua perhitungan waktu, dan bukan khusus untuk penentuan awal dan akhir Ramadhan. Hadits-hadits tentang rukyat merupakan dalil khusus tentang penentuan awal dan akhir ramadhan. Banyak ulama menyatakan bahwa penentuan awal dan akhir Ramadhan adalah dengan rukyat, sedangkan penggunaan hisab diperbolehkan untuk membantu perkiraan pelaksanaan rukyat. Tapi ya itu tadi, guys, hisab tetap ada dalilnya dan syar'i. Dan berbeda selama berdalil itu boleh, maka kita tidak boleh seenaknya memvonis 'kamu salah-aku benar.'"Sakura tersenyum, err-manis.

"Sakura manis deh." Naruto berkomentar persis seperti apa yang gue pikirkan.

"Gak nyambung lo!" Kiba sewot.

"Kasihan Siti Badriyah." Nah, kan, Gaara kebanyakan main sama Naruto. Begini dah jadinya.

"Untuk Rukyatul Hilal, metode ini disepakati oleh empat ulama Mahzab, yaitu Imam Hanafi, Maliki, Syafi'i, dan Hambali. Dalilnya adalah : _'Berpuasalah kalian (semua kaum muslim) jika (salah satu dari kalian) melihat hilal, dan berbukalah kalian (semua kaum muslim) jika (salah satu dari kalian) melihat hilal. Dan jika (penglihatan kalian) terhalang oleh mendung, maka genapkanlah (sempurnakanlah) bilangan bulan Sya'ban itu tiga puluh hari.' HR. Bukhari melalui Abu Hurairah_. Ada tiga hadist shahih lainnya sebenarnya, isinya mirip-mirip seperti itu."

"Lah, tapi itu tadi ada yang global dan lokal, bijimana tuh?" Kiba mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sabar, woy! Itu Sakura belum beres ceritanya." Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya, Kiba mendelik sebagai respon.

"Ya, benar, ulama Mahzab sendiri terbagi ke dalam dua pendapat dalam memandang rukyat. Hanafi, Maliki, dan Hambali menyepakati bahwa hilal itu global. Ketika seorang muslim melihat hilal dan mau disumpah dengan syahadat, maka kemudian hilal itu berlaku di seluruh dunia. Sedangkan Mahzab Syafi'i menganut rukyatul hilal lokal dimana setiap daerah yang terpisah dua puluh empat (24) farsakh atau kira-kira sama dengan seratus dua puluh kilo meter (120 km) boleh melihat hilal sendiri. Keduanya adalah Ijtihad ulama Mahzab dan berdalil, maka silahkan untuk diikuti. Jika benar dapat dua pahala, jika salah satu pahala. Sebentar, seret ini." Sakura menghentikan penjelasannya dan meminum teh manisnya. Naruto, Kiba, dan Hinata menunggu seperti anak kucing menanti susu. Gaara memainkan tulang ayam di tangan kanannya (jorok juga ni bocah).

"Nah, untuk rukyatul hilal lokal dalilnya seperti ini ; _"Ummu Fadhl binti Haritsah mengutusnya kepada Mu'awiyyah di negeri syam, kata Kuraib: "Lalu aku ke Syam dan menyelesaikan keperluan Ummu Fadhl itu. Ketika bulan Ramadhan tiba aku masih berada di Syam dan aku telah melihat bulan pada malam Jumat, kemudian aku kembali ke Madinah diakhir bulan (Ramadhan), ketika itu Abdullah bin Abbas bertanya tentang hilal kepadaku. Ia bertanya: "Kapan engkau melihat bulan?", kujawab: "Kami melihat bulan pada malam Jumat", 'Engkau melihatnya juga?' tanya Ibnu Abbas. "Ya, juga orang-orang lain melihatnya dan mereka shaum, termasuk Mu'awiyyah pula". Ibnu Abbas berkata:"Tetapi kami (di sini) melihatnya pada malam Sabtu. Jadi kami tetap shaum sampai genap 30 hari atau sampai kami melihatnya (kembali). Aku bertanya:"Mengapa tidak mengikuti rukyat Mu'awiyyah saja dan ikut shaum?" Ibnu Abbas berkata:"Tidak sebab demikianlah perintah Rasulullah SAW kepada kami."_

Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya kembali dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar ponsel tempat dia membacakan hadits tersebut, membiarkan kami semua menyerap kalimatnya.

"Lah, itu di akhirnya ada kalimat 'demikianlah perintah Rasullah kepada kami'. Yang lokal dong yang seharusnya diikuti." Gue menyambar keheningan. Semua mata mengarah kepada gue plus mulut Naruto yang celangap dua senti.

Sakura tersenyum sebelum memulai kalimatnya (nih cewek gak sadar senyumnya bisa berujung maut, lihat saja Naruto yang terpesona).

"Hadist ini memang shahih jika dilihat dari sisi sanad (rangkaian periwatan), tapi dilihat dari penyandaran matan hadits ini merupakan hadist Mauquf, yakni tidak bersandar secara langsung kepada Nabi (tidak diucapkan langsung oleh Nabi) tetapi di sini bersandar pada sahabat Nabi dalam hal ini adalah Ibnu Abbas ra. Dari hadits ini diyakini Ibnu Abbas melakukan ijtihad dari hadits rasulullah yang berbunyi : _"Shaumlah kalian jika melihat bulan (hilal) dan berbukalah ('Ied) karena kalian melihat bulan." _Kalimat 'demikianlah perintah Rasulullah SAW kepada kami' dimaksudkan menegaskan hadits yang beliau ambil tersebut."

"Pusing gue." Kiba mengelus-elus keningnya.

"Iya, gue jadi pengen nambah lagi." Naruto berkomentar sambil celingukan mencari abang-abang pemilik tempat makan. "Bang, tolong bikin satu lagi ya, ayamnya dada aja!"

"Hebat." Hinata berkata takjub kepada Naruto.

"Hebat? God, please." Gaara mendengus terang-terangan, Hinata balas memandang sebal pada Gaara. "Itu namanya maruk." Gaara menambahkan dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

"Hinata, itu artinya Gaara juga minta dipuji sama lu." Gue berkata kalem, memperhatikan dua sosok yang hampir tidak bisa akur itu.

"Oh, come on, Sas. Gak ada kesimpulan yang lebih normal, hm?" Senyum sinis Gaara menceruk. Gue terkekeh senang, dan Hinata memasang tampang yang lebih asam lagi.

"Kalian musuhan ya?" Sakura bertanya geli pada Hinata dan Gaara.

"Nope." Gaara berkata santai, bersamaan dengan Hinata yang mengeluarkan jawaban: "Ya." Kami berempat memperhatikan dengan pandangan antusias.

"Are you sure, young lady? Wanna be my enemy, huh?" Gaara mengeluarkan seringainya yang paling menyebalkan. "Yah, kalau lu maunya begitu gue sih gak masalah."Senyum tipisnya bak setan baru lepas dari neraka.

"Dasar sok keren." Hinata berkata sebal.

"Ahahaha, kalian kocak." Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata.

"Hati-hati, Hinata. Benci dan cinta itu batasnya tipis." Gue kembali menggoda Hinata.

"Gak bakal terjadi, Sas. Kamu gak perlu khawatir." Hinata masih memasang tampang sebalnya.

"Jangan gitu, Hinata, hati-hati dengan ucapan." Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Eh, maksudku-"

"Fixed, guys. Hinata bakal jatuh cinta sama gue. Cepat atau lambat. Kita lihat apa _dia_ masih bisa se-pede ini nanti." Gaara tersenyum culas.

"Mimpi!" Hinata menjawab cepat. Naruto dan Kiba mulai terkikik-kikik di tempat.

"We will see, Hinata." Gaara menatap Hinata intens, yang gue yakin bikin tuh cewek jengah setengah mati.

"Yah, yang mana aja lah. Gue mah sebagai teman mendukung yang terbaik aja buat kalian. Yang penting akur dah." Naruto berkata sok bijak. "Eh, Sakura, lanjut lagi dong. Tadi kan baru rukyatul lokal. Kalau waktu zaman Nabi sendiri gimana?"

"Oh iya, ya. Oke, sebentar ya." Sakura kembali menatap layar Hp-nya. "Sewaktu zaman Rasulullah sendiri dilakukan dengan melihat hilal atau rukyat. Yang perlu dipahami disini adalah pada masa itu sarana transportasi dan komunikasi belum semodern sekarang, ditambah luas Jazirah Arab yang berukuran 1.200.000 mil persegi sama dengan empat kali luas Jerman dan Prancis. Dengan kondisi seperti itu maka sulit sekali menyampaikan berita dalam waktu cepat, dibutuhkan waktu 7 bulan 11 hari jika ingin menjangkau semua. Sehingga dengan fakta seperti itu diperlukan pemecahan hukum. Wajarlah apabila Rasulullah sendiri membiarkan penduduk Najed dan daerah-daerah lain yang jauh dari Madinah berbeda dalam mengawali dan mengakhiri Ramadhan. Demikian juga sikap yang diambil oleh para khalifah setelah beliau, apalagi waktu itu luas daerah Daulah Khilafah semakin luas.

"Tindakan yang dilakukan Rasulullah SAW dan para khalifah tersebut merupakan pemecahan problem yang ada waktu itu, yaitu sulit mengabarkan rukyat di Madinah kepada kaum muslim yang tinggal di tempat-tempat yang jauh dalam tempo singkat, sehingga terjadi rukyat lokal. Akan tetapi ada hadits-hadits lain yang shohih yang menunjukkan bahwa beliau mengedepankan rukyat global jika memungkinkan, seperti hadits berikut : _Dari Abu Umairah Ibnu Anas Ibnu Malik ra. dari paman-pamannya di kalangan shahabat bahwa : "suatu kafilah telah datang, lalu mereka bersaksi bahwa kemarin mereka telah melihat hilal (bulan sabit tanggal satu syawal), maka Nabi saw memerintahkan mereka agar berbuka dan esoknya menuju tempat shalat mereka (shalat ied)__." __(HR Ahmad dan Abu Dawud, lafadznya menurut Abu Dawud dan sanadnya shahih__). _Atau hadits lain yang berbunyi : _"__Hilal Syawal tertutup oleh mendung (hingga penglihatan) kami terhalang, maka kamipun bangun untuk melaksanakan puasa pada hari berikutnya. Beberapa musafir datang ke Madinah menjelang berakhirnya hari (petang hari), lalu mereka bersaksi dihadapan Rasulullah SAW bahwa mereka telah melihat hilal (bulan sabit) pada hari sebelumnya. Maka Nabi SAW memerintahkan mereka (penduduk Madinah) langsung berbuka dan melaksanakan shalat Ied keesokan harinya." _(Lihat Nailul Authar, jillid IV, hal 211).

Terjadi keheningan setelah Sakura menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Yah, malah pada bengong." Gue mendecakkan lidah. "Intinya, Sob, tiga metoda tadi ada dalilnya. Tinggal dipilih mau ikut yang mana. Sakura sendiri gue tebak percaya pada metoda rukyat global, rite? Karena menurutnya dalilnya lebih kuat." Gue menatap Sakura, meminta persetujuan. Sakura mengerjap sesaat, terkejut dengan kesimpulan yang gue buat.

"Eh, ya, kira-kira seperti yang diucapkan Sasuke. Silahkan teman-teman pilih sendiri, yang penting bukan karena ikut-ikutan. Dan saling menghargai. Mau ikut pemerintah sebagai ulil amri kita juga tentu sangat diperbolehkan, karena mereka juga pasti menggunakan dasar ilmu dalam penetapannya. Tapi kalau teman-teman ingin membandingkan juga dengan negara mayoritas muslim lain untuk kepastian rukyat globalnya juga silahkan, sekarang ini sudah banyak media online yang bisa dipercaya untuk mengabari soal penampakan hilal di berbagai negara khususnya negara mayoritas muslim di dunia."

"Ooh." Naruto meng-O panjang, Kiba dan Hinata manggut-manggut, Gaara cuek bebek (buat Gaara gak jadi soal yang mana, toh dia gak puasa juga, _rite, brother?_).

Saat itu HP gue kembali berdering. Entah kenapa gue curiga itu adalah lanjutan pesan dari Itachi.

**Pemerintah puasa lusa. Gue mau nonton film sekarang. Bye.**

Apa gue bilang, Sob. Sekarang setuju kan kalau gue bilang abang gue sarap?

"Pemerintah puasa lusa." Gue nyeletuk.

"Ciyus, miapah? Mi oyeng?" Seperti biasa, Naruto dengan komentar lebay dan tampang sok imutnya.

"Asik, gue masih bisa nge-bakso dulu besok." Kalau itu Kiba.

"Sableng." Yang irit kata seperti ini jelas Gaara.

"Yah, hasil Isbatnya sudah keluar, diskusinya juga sudah selesai, kan? Kami pamit duluan kalau gitu, ya." Sakura membereskan tasnya.

"Ya, kami duluan, ya." Hinata membeo.

"Loh-loh cepet-cepet amat." Naruto merespon.

"Nanti kemalaman, Naruto." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Biar kita antar kalau begitu. Gaara bawa mobil kok." Naruto dengan seenak jidat memutuskan, tidak menyadari tatapan es batu Gaara yang ditujukan padanya.

"Gak apa-apa, makasih, Naruto. Kost-anku deket kok dari sini. Hinata juga mau nginap di kostan, jadi kita berdua pulang bareng."

"Oh-oke deh. Hati-hati di jalan." Naruto melambai dengan ceria.

"Daah, Hinata, daah Sakura."

"Oke. Gaara, makasih traktirannya." Sakura tersenyum pada si pemuda muka triplek yang dibalas senyum tipis oleh Gaara.

"Yo, sama-sama." Gaara kemudian sengaja menatap Hinata dengan satu alis terangkat. Hinata yang ingin cepat-cepat terlihat minggat dari sini mengucapkan terima kasihnya dengan tergesa.

"Makasih ya."

Dan setelah itu kedua gadis itu menghilang dari tenda setelah mengucapkan salam pada kami semua.

"Wa'alaikumussalam." Naruto dan Kiba menjawab bersamaan di sela-sela tawa mereka melihat tingkah Hinata yang salah tingkah, dan yang membuat gue sedikit terkejut adalah Gaara yang juga ikut membalas salam meskipun suaranya terdengar sayup-sayup.

Gue gak tahu mentoring macam apa yang Gaara jalani, tapi mentornya Gaara boleh senang lah kalau melihat kemajuan Gaara meskipun hanya sedikit.

Cewek-cewek itu sudah pulang, memang. Tapi sepertinya Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin pergi. Naruto dengan semangat '45-nya yang biasa sudah mulai mengocehkan topik baru, sementara Kiba dan Gaara memasang tampang malas-malasan, tapi gue yakin sebenarnya mendengarkan dengan baik ocehan Naruto. Dan gue sendiri? yah, gue sendiri belum berniat untuk pulang. Lu tahu, Sob, ngumpul bersama seperti ini (meski dengan topik pembicaraan aneh Naruto) bisa menjadi jauh menyenangkan ketimbang koleksi film bokep gue.

_So? Just enjoy the moment. Good night, guys._

* * *

**Alhamdulillah akhirnya lanjutannya di post juga. Saya belum tahu kapan lagi saya bisa update fic ini. mudah-mudahn cepat, tapi kalaupun (kembali) lama dimohon kesabarannya ya, kawan-kawan. Mohon reviewnya seperti biasa. Bagi penulis ffn seperti saya, reviewan kawan-kawan sangat berarti. Mompa semangat, suer tekewer-kewer =D.**

**Untuk materi kali ini sepertinya rada berat ya, bikin bosan juga mungkin, tapi ngejar pengetahuan insyaAllah ada manfaatnya ya, semoga. Untuk yang pusing baca penjelasan saya disini saya lampirkan sumber saya mendapat ilmunya. Sebagian besar yang saya tuliskan didapat dari tulisan Siau (InsyaAllah bukan ilmu sesat, hehehe). Ada bentuk ppt supaya lebih enak dibaca, atau silahkan lihat melalui twitter saya untuk tulisan lebih ringkasnya. Selamat puasa untuk yang menjalankan, selamat beraktifitas untuk kawan-kawan semua. Semoga kebaikan teman-teman mereview cerita ini membuat teman-teman lain jadi tertarik membacanya, dan menjadi pahala. **

**Matur nuon sanget yow, guys =)**

Sumber : twitter ust. Felix Siaw

view/?wre1obo2sjk667a

view/?4e5qcr55c6ym6ab


End file.
